As Desventuras dos Irmãos Uchiha
by Kimiz
Summary: Cansado daquele emo chato e vingador? Eu tava... Então vem pra cá onde o Sasuke não é emo, a Sakura é foda e o Itachi é o melhor dos Irmãos! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen ItaOC InoKiba UA T por palavrões. Crack fic.
1. Trailer e Ficha Técninca

**EDITANDO 01/09/12: Hey, se você está lendo a fic pela primeira vez, vá em frente e ignore isso. Se você está relendo, oi de novo e obrigada por se dar o trabalho! Eu fiz algumas mudanças não muito significativas, só umas coisinhas que eu não me dei conta quando comecei a fic porque eu sou completamente retardada e não levei em consideração que metade dos problemáticos são mais velhos e iam estar uma série acima. Então eu dei uma mexida nas turmas e consertei alguns errinhos, tipo, o ano escolar japonês começa em abril, eu não tinha me dado o trabalho de pesquisar isso antes. Obrigada pela atenção e prossiga!**

My dears! Aqui está Kimi com o outro projeto que eu disse no meu profile que eu ia começar. A fic tah escrita até o cap. 8 então eu achei que podia começar a postar.

Again, desculpa por não estar postando A segunda Geração ou Ice Cherry Blossoms, mas quando o bloqueio criativo ataca, vocês sabem que é difícil sair dele.

Aqui só tem o trailer e a ficha técnica. Se vocês gostarem eu posto o próximo, simples assim.

Enjoy, beijinhos!

**Title:** As desventuras dos Irmãos Uchiha

**Author:** Kimi-Hina (Just Kimi)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Shippers: **SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen InoKiba ItaOC

**Summary: **Cansado daquele emo chato e vingador? Eu tava... Então vem pra cá! Onde Sasuke não é emo, Sakura é foda e Itachi é o melhor dos irmãos...

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo nada, até porque se eu possuísse o Lee já teria morrido há muito tempo... De preferência junto com o Gai e de uma forma bem dolorosa... É tudo do chato do Kishimoto.

**Notes: **UA, Itachi não matou o clã, personagens OOC, eles tem 16, 17 anos, por aí, fic escrita em parceria com a minha irmã Carolina, ou Lara Calahan Potter, mas ela não usa muito a conta dela.

**Rating: **T por palavrões.

**Snapshot:**

Sasuke e Itachi pararam na frente da geladeira. Encarando o doce. Era tão bonito, tão doce, tão... Tão gostoso... Tão proibido...

- Itachi... É o doce do pai.

- Eu sei... Mas parece tão bom... – os dois se olharam – Sabe... O que ele não sabe não pode machucá-lo...

- Pega logo!

- E quando ele descobrir?

- A gente põe a culpa no cachorro!

- É!- ambos pegaram o doce e comeram cada um uma metade. – Uhm... Bom e.e

- Itachi... Eu me sinto um criminoso...

- Eu também, vou lá em cima vomitar.

- Itachi, seu bulímico!

- Eu tava brincando!

**Trailer**

_**Tudo começou há 16 anos, quando eles chegaram em casa com uma coisa a mais nos braços, sorriram e soltaram a bomba:**_

- Ita-kun... Você tem um irmãozinho!

- Ah, não! – o moreno de 4 anos saiu correndo escada acima – EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR O MEU QUARTO!

- o.o – Mikoto e Fugaku.

_**Aquela 'coisinha' significava o fim da atenção só pra si, o fim dos mimos, o fim dos brinquedos só seus e o começo de uma era de:**_

- Itachi! Não faça isso com o seu irmão! Ele é menor que você!

- Oh, no...

_**Ele o irritava mesmo. Sempre tão quieto, sempre dormindo... Sempre tão fofinho.**_

- Sua... Sua coisa. Eu te odeio.

- Ita...

- O que que ce falou? – Itachi com seus 5 anos arregala os olhos.

- Ita n.n

- MÃÃÃÃÃE! PAAAAAAI! O SASUKE DISSE ITA! Fala de novo, fala!

- Ita! – bate palmas.

- Esse é o meu irmãozinho! – bagunça os cabelos do mais novo.

_**Aos poucos aquela 'coisa' foi se tornando importante. Foi se tornando parte da sua vida, e Itachi foi se apegando mais.**_

- Nii-san... Eu não consigo fazer essa conta. Me ajuda?

- Uhm... Ta.

_**Foi Itachi quem ensinou Sasuke a andar de bicicleta.**_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH! – Sasuke rolando morro a baixo – ITAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- PÕE O PÉ NO PEDAL, IRMAOZINHO!

- EU... CONSE...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

- Uuuui... – Itachi tapa os olhos – Isso deve ter doído.

_**Foi Itachi quem disse à Sasuke que ele estava gostando da garota e não que 'sentia estranho' perto dela.**_

- Digaaaaaa meu irmãozinho! Como ela é?

- Ah... Ela é... Loira.

- Só isso?

- E grita um bocado.

- Você gosta de mulheres problemáticas, uh? – sorriso safado.

- O/O

_**Foi Itachi quem teve 'A' conversa.**_

- Sasuke, os bebês não vêm das cegonhas.

- Não?

- Não.

- Então vêm de onde? Ò.Ó

- Ah, meu Santo Deus...

_**Foi Itachi quem ensinou Sasuke a lutar.**_

- Você não pode ficar apanhando! Vai lá e soca ele!

- E como eu faço isso?

- Uhm... Espera um pouco... TOBIII! VEM CÁ!

- Oi n.n Chamou Itachi?

- Chamei. – Itachi dá um soco em Tobi – Assim n.n

- Legal... o.o Faz de novo? n.n

_**Enfim... Ele acabou se tornando o melhor dos irmãos.**_

- Sasuke? – os dois sentados no sofá.

- Ahn?

PAFT! Itachi empurra Sasuke do sofá.

- HAHAHAHAHA! PONTO PRO ITA!

- ITACHI, EU VOU TE MATAR!

_**Bem... Acho que certas coisas nunca vão mudar.**_


	2. Aquela das Cebolas

**EDIT 01/09/2012: Sutis mudanças. Itachi agora tem 22 anos e consertei alguns exageros em pontos de exclamação.**

Hey there guys!

Eu fiquei MUITO emocionada com a quantidade de reviews. Eu pulei pela casa o dia inteiro feito uma retardada. A cada novo review era um sorriso maior que a cara e uns berros de "EU AMO VOCÊS". Até a minha mãe ficou feliz quando eu contei pra ela xD

Como são muitas eu não vou responder às reviews pq eu tô sem tempo, meu pai tá mandando eu desligar o pc A-GO-RA, mas eu tinha que postar o 1 hoje, tantos reviews me deixaram feliz demais. Mas eu não vou simplesmente dizer um vago obrigada, não seria justo com quem gastou seu precioso tempo postando! Aqui estão os nomes das pessoas brilhantes e amadas e iluminadas que fizeram a vida dessa fic writer exagerada e melodramática valer a pena cada minuto!

fuue-chan

Tsunay Nami

Papillon Holie

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme

Quartzo Cristal

Dantes

Yuki Blackwell

Feh (Seu bobo, me deu um susto né? Mas tem problema não, tu me paga na aula de inglês. Tenha medo. xD)

Natsumi Omura (não quero ser spoiler, mas vc ainda vai ter uma surpresa (lá pelo cap. 6)

Hullopallosa

Meriyasu

Tsubame Hitori

Borboleta escarlate

Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker

Suzana AKL

Haruka's Onigiri

Marimary-chan

Schne Hissi

Aninha-Carol-chan (hey darling, que bom que gostou n.n)

karolzenha-chan

Mye-chan

Sacerdotisa

Juuh Cid

Ana-chan n.n

Binutti-chan

NANDA

Tea Modoki

Haruno-San

Raphaella Uchiha

Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto é lindo ter tanta gente pra agradecer.

Eu só quero dedicar essa fic principalmente à minha grande amiga Poison Lee, que sempre me deu força pra escrever e idéias e dizer que vc é uma pessoa muito querida pra mim e que eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra vc, pra Mi e pra Natie com a Triskle. ESSA FIC É DEDICADA À TRISKLE! (é esse o nome da grife certo?)

Depois quero dedicar à minha irmã, que sempre fez pesquisas quando eu precisei, sempre me deu idéias, foi crítica quando a fic tava uma bosta, o que me ajudou a melhorá-la e também rendeu madrugadas falando bobagem.

E TAMBÉM DEDICAR A TODOS OS MEUS LEITORES! CARA, VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS! OS MELHORES QUE EXISTEM!

ESPERO NÃO DESAPONTAR NINGUÉM E QUE ESSA FIC FAÇA VOCÊS RIREM, PORQUE EU ME MATEI DE RIR ESCREVENDO.

E UM BEIJO PRA TODO MUNDO DO RIO GRANDE DO SUL! UHUUUUUUUUUL! É nois no fandoooom! xD (que coisa mais show de platéia)

NÃO QUERO MAIS ENCHER O SACO, SIGAM EM FRENTE E O CAPÍTULO 1 É PRA VOCÊS!

**As Desventuras dos Irmãos Uchiha**

**Capítulo 1**

**Aquela das Cebolas**

- Itachi...

- Sasuke.

- Eu vou te matar.

- Há... Irmãozinho tolo. Ainda com essa idéia estúpida de vingança?

- Da última vez eu fui fraco. Fui fraco e não consegui impedir o massacre. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente.

- Han! Você ainda tem muito o que aprender antes de chegar longe de me vencer.

- Seu... Prepare-se pra morrer.

- Pode vir, eu tô esperando.

- APERTA LOGO O START, EU TÔ PRONTO!

Os dois irmãos estavam atirados no chão do Home Theater, rodeados de embalagens de doces, salgadinhos e balas, jogando um Play 2 de Star Wars. Itachi mantinha os olhos negros fixos na tela, e o cabelo comprido, liso e preto estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo como de costume. Já estava com seus 22 anos e tinha se tornado um homem, anhem, extremamente desejável. Sasuke fizera 17 em julho e embora fosse muito parecido com o irmão, era visível que puxara mais traços da mãe.

- Você vai perder, irmãozinho. Tô avisando.

- Que bom irmão você é, Itachi... Aperta logo a porra do start que eu quero jogar!

- Que menininho mal criado você é, Sasuke-kun, mamãe ensinou que é feio falar 'porra'.

- Itachiii...

- Você não vai conseguir vingar seu precioso Obi Wan.

- SEU DARTH VADER É QUE VAI MORRER!

- Hahaha... Você me diverte, Sasuke.

- APERTA LOGO O START Ô MERDA!

- Tch... Ok, coisinha.

O mais velho apertou o start... E começou uma batalha! Darth Vader atacava Obi Wan, Obi Wan defendia e atacava Darth Vader que tirava um monte de pontos de vida de Obi Wan com algum combo de mestre. Obi Wan também fazia alguns combos. Era triângulo bolinha, quadrado, xis, xis, bolinha, quadrado, bolinha, triângulo, xis, quadrado, uma loucura! No bate dali, chuta de cá, defende no raio que o parta... A batalha chegou ao fim, e Obi Wan jazia caído no chão*. Itachi bateu as mãos, feliz.

- Hah, aí está.

- Seu...

- Irmãozinho, que incompetência, e olha que quem tava jogando com o mocinho era você!

- INCOMPETENTE É VOCÊ, CACETE!

- Uhm... Você perdeu, eu não, acho que o incompetente é você.

- ITACHI!

- Irmãozinho tolo!

- Não começa de novo! Eu exijo, EXIJO uma revanche.

- Você é mesmo vingativo, REVANCHE ACEITA!

- VAMO LÁ ENTÃO!

- MENINOOOOOOS! – Eles pularam com o grito da mãe, atirando os joysticks longe.

- PÔ, MÃE!

- QUASE NOS MATOU DE SUSTO, AQUI!

- VENHAM AQUI EMBAIXO AGORA!

- MÃE EU VOU VINGAR O OBI WAN! – Sasuke berrou.

- VAI VINGAR COISA NENHUMA, VEM AQUI EMBAIXO MOCINHO! – Itachi teve um ataque de riso.

- Affe...

- 'Bora, vamos antes que a mãe mate a gente. – O mais velho se levantou puxando o irmão pelo colarinho da camiseta, colocando-o de pé.

Sasuke e Itachi saíram correndo, escorregaram no corrimão da escada e... Tropeçaram na aterrissagem, claro.

PAFT!

Fugaku passando. Levanta o jornal. Olha pros dois estatelados no chão.

- Isso dever ter doído. – Sai andando.

- Meninos! – Mikoto soltou um suspiro cansado e colocou a mão na testa. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar pra não fazerem isso? Vocês não conseguem, parem de tentar!

- MAS MÃE! EU CONSIGO!

- EU TAMBÉM!

- É QUE O SASUKE ME ATRAPALHOU!

- É EU... O QUE? VOCÊ QUE ME ATRAPALHA!

- VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ!

- GRRRRRRR!

- AAAAAAAAAH!

- PAREM COM ISSO! – Ela berrou com uma cara assustadora e eles se abraçaram em chibi mode com carinha de assustados.

- Itachiii, medooo.

- Muito medooo.

- Vão picar as cebolas pra mamãe poder fazer a janta n.n

- Bipolar. – Itachi murmurou.

- Onde você vai? – Sasuke perguntou, já de volta ao normal.

- No mercado. Vou e volto correndo. – Ela deu um beijo na testa de cada um e saiu arrastando o marido.

- Droga. Detesto picar cebolas.

- É, elas sempre te comovem, né Itachi? – Sasuke disse e ganhou um tapa na nuca do irmão.

- Deixa quieto, criança.

Os morenos se arrastaram até a cozinha e sentaram à mesa pra picar cebolas. Só que...

- ISSO É CEBOLA PRUM BATALHÃO!

- CACETE, POR QUE A MÃE IA NOS MANDAR CORTAR TUDO? Nem vai ter janta em casa u.u

- PÁRA DE FALAR PALAVRÃO, CARALHO! – Itachi dá outro tapa nele.

- Você se escuta falar? ¬¬

- Se a mãe diz que é pra cortar, então é pra cortar! Vam'bora Sasuke, ao trabalho! Confia em mim!

- Isso não tá certo. Parece uma daquelas coisas que você fala pra gente fazer e acaba em merda.

- Quando é que eu disse pra a gente fazer algo que acabou em merda?

- Levar cartas pra escola.

- Ei! Não era minha obrigação saber que era proibido.

- O arco-e-flecha de brinquedo.

- O coelho do vizinho que se meteu na frente, não foi minha culpa!

- Fazer um gatochorro mutante cruzando o gato do Deidara com o cachorro do vizinho.

- Eu tinha ONZE ANOS! Porra, eu era uma criancinha inocente.

- Eu me mato se um dia você foi inocente.

- Quer uma faca?

- Ela é sem ponta?

- Todas as facas tem pontas, só que algumas são arredondadas.

- Ainda dá pra se matar com elas. A festa da piscina quando a mãe e o pai saíram de casa...

- Tá, tá, cala a boca. Já chega!

- E o que você disse em todas elas? "Vam'bora Sasuke! Ao trabalho! Confia em mim!"

- Dessa vez vai dar certo.

- Isso também.

- Ah, não enche.

- AFFEEE! Por que eu ainda te escuto? Me passa a faca!

- A sem ponta pra se matar?

- A com ponta pra cortar cebola e se você me encher o saco o seu cérebro.

- Como se você conseguisse.

- Cala a boca.

Eles começaram a picar as cebolas. E veio. Aquela sensação de irritação no nariz. Aquela ardência nos olhos. Umas fungadas e as lágrimas começaram a correr.

- Malditas cebolas T-T – Itachi reclamou.

- Malditas mesmo T.T

- Por que a gente chora quando corta cebola?

- Porque a casca tem uma substancia que...

- Foi retórico.

- Ah. Itachi pára de chorar!

- Não dá, porra! É a cebola! E tu também tá chorando!

- É, mas eu é por causa da cebola e você porque é sensível!

- Não é por isso! Eu não sou sensível!

- É sim! Você chorou em Em busca da Felicidade!

- Mas era triste pra cacete e a mãe também chorou!

- A mãe é mulher, tu é homem Itachi! Ou será que não?

- Pirralho chato você, né? É claro que eu sou homem! O afeminado aqui é você!

- EPAAAA! O que você quer dizer com isso?

- No dia que tu nasceu a mãe te olhou e disse "É linda!" E o médico "É um menino".

- MENTIRA! – ele olhou pras cebolas – Ou é verdade?

- É SIM!

- CALA A BOCA!

- CALA VOCÊ!

Sasuke agarrou uma cebola e atirou em Itachi.

- AH! SUA COISINHA! COMO SE ATREVE?

Itachi agarrou outra cebola e jogou em Sasuke, que agarrou um punhado das (poucas) já picadas e atirou no irmão, que puxou a tábua de carne e não foi atingido por causa disso.

- Eu fui goleiro do time de hóquei da escola, bobão! Eu não vou deixar passar uma só!

Não demorou muito até os dois esquecerem a briga e começarem a brincar de rebater cebolas. Claro que levou pouco tempo até a cozinha ficar imunda e cheirando às malditas cebolas. Tinha cebola em tudo quanto era canto, até no lustre. E principalmente grudadas nas paredes. Estava tudo tão nojento que quando Mikoto chegou na porta da pandemônio quase desmaiou.

- MINHA COZINHA! – Itachi e Sasuke param, se olham, e escondem a tábua de carne e a cebola atrás de si.

- Hehehe Oi mãe! n.n

- Tudo bem com a senhora? n.n

- CASTIGO! UM MÊS SEM VIDEOGAME, SEM SAIR DE CASA E... SEM SALGADINHOS!

- QUE? SEM SALGADINHOS? MÃE!

- SEM SAIR A GENTE AGUENTA!

- E ATÉ SEM VIDEOGAME!

- MAS SEM SALGADINHO É TORTURA!

- VOCÊS VÃO LIMPAR A BAGUNÇA QUE FIZERAM E NÃO VÃO DAR UM PIO!

- Pio. – Itachi disse baixinho.

- SE VOCÊ DER MAIS UM PIO MOCINHO, VOU FAZER QUESTÃO DE FAZER O SENHOR LIMPAR A CAIXINHA DE AREIA DO GATO COM A LÍNGUA!

- Nós temos um gato? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- EU ARRANJO UM!

- Eu disse que ia dar merda Itachi.

- Cala a boca, ô afeminado.

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO PARADOS AÍ! VÃO LOGO!

- Sim senhora! – Os dois saíram tremendo nas bases. Pelo menos Itachi. Sasuke deu volta e parou na frente da mãe.

- Mãe, o Itachi disse que você achou que eu fosse uma menina quando eu nasci.

- O que? Que bobagem, Sasuke, o Itachi nem tava lá quando você nasceu.

- FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHEEER! BWAHAHAHAHA!

- ...

- Sasuke?

- Eu vou matar o Itachi. Tenho que vingar minha dignidade. – Ele saiu andando com uma aura negra à sua volta.

- Querido... Você tem que falar com ele sobre esse negócio de vingança. Daqui a pouco fica sério. – Mikoto declarou com a mão no queixo, pensativa.

N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Esse é o cap. 1.

Nota: * Eu sei que nenhum Star Wars tem essas lutas estilo naruto play 2, eu pesquisei, mas eu não podia colocar o Sasuke e o Itachi jogando Naruto! Essa fic é crack, mas eu não vou abusar assim (no breaking the third wall, honey).

Acho que é só, espero que tenham gostado e amei os reviews, gostaria que tivessem tantas quanto o trailer. Espero ter correspondido às expectativas.

Amo vocês do fundo do coração!

Kisses...

Kimi


	3. Aquela da Aluna Nova

**EDIT 01/09/12: Mudanças um pouquinho mais notáveis aqui. Tirei o ponto de vista do Sasuke porque me irritava o corte na estrutura nos capítulos. Transformei em terceira pessoa normal. E Ino não é mais melhor amiga de infância de Sasuke, porque eles não são no mangá, embora eles sejam amigos. Ela é melhor amiga do Shikamaru e do Chouji, porque é assim que as coisas devem ser (Falando aqui uma fangirl do time 10 (ASUMA! POR QUEEE? BUAAAHAAA!)).**

Dudes, dudes, dudes, eu tenho taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta gente pra agradecer! Uma semana exata pro capítulo 2 sair. Admitoooo! Não saiu antes porque eu tava com uma pu preguiça de digitar. Mas joga a culpa no Akon. (ele disse que podia, ué... ¬¬)

Akon chorando: You can put the blame on me, you can put the blame on me... T.T

Anyways... Thanks thanks! Lista de pessoas que comentaram!

Mye-chan

Milalh

Quartzo Cristal

daniela Lopes

Juuh Cid

MorenA

Yuki Blackwell

Sasah-chan

Dantes

Mary-chan

Meriyasu

Polly

Aninha-Carol-chan

Lune-sama forever

Binutti-chan

Raphaella Uchiha

Ana-chan n.n

Tsunay Nami

fuue-chan

Borboleta escarlate

Hyuuga Florine

Thami

Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker

Flavia St. Louis

Sacerdotisa

Schne Hissi

Elfen Malfoy

Kakudate Thiemi

Poison Lee (u live in my S2 dear! Brigada pelo review, foi muito lindo -)

Letii D

DaH cHaN

- KaoriH

Tea Modoki

Paty Modesto

Haruno-San

Lovenly

MandyUchiha

karolzenha-chan

Manami Evans

Raquel Strawberry

Ninja Butterfly

Natsumi Omura

L Akatsuki

Embora eu não esteja comentando os reviews, eu vou fazer um comunicado geral pra todos esses aí em cima. Vocês não são só nomes, que juntos formaram um número grande de reviews. Vocês são meus leitores amados que vão me ajudar a realizar um sonho - Todos vocês são muito importantes pra mim e que se eu alcançar os 100 reviews, vocês vão estar realizando o sonho de dois anos dessa fic writer. T.T Vou chorar. Estou tão perto, tô tão feliz que tem tanta gente gostando e gastando tempo pra dizer isso.

EU AMO VOCÊS! Obrigada de novo pra todo mundo que me apoiou, e sim, Carol isso te inclui. E Poison tu também. E Hina, embora tu tenha abandonado o mundo dos fanfics, vc leu minha fic e isso significa bastante pra mim u,u

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, vocês sabem disso, mas se pertencesse tanta, TANTA coisa ia mudar... Ia deixar de ser shounen e virar shoujo na primeira oportunidade xD

**Capítulo 2**

**Aquela da Menina Nova**

- É, maninho, parece que nós nos ferramos legal T.T

- E a culpa é de quem? Culpa de quem? Toda sua Itachi.

Itachi estava vestido como um garoto mesmo. Bermudão, camiseta folgada, andando de skate, acompanhando um Sasuke de uniforme, andando. O uniforme da Escola de nome mais batido do mundo (Konoha High) consistia em uma calça vermelha escuro, uma camisa branca, que Sasuke usava com os dois primeiros botões abertos, uma gravata, que ele jogava por cima do ombro, um colete cinza, que ele NUNCA usava, um blazer, que ele socava na mochila porque a mãe mandava, e um par de sapatos, que fora substituído por tênis. Os cabelos não abaixavam nunca, então ele tinha parado de se pentear a algum tempo. Ele apenas saía do banho e dava uma sacudida neles. E dentro da cabecinha de Sasuke ele se achava o último dos gostosões com o cabelo bagunçado, embora parecesse que ele tivera uma briga com o travesseiro.

- E por que ta me seguindo mesmo?

- Visitar um amigo.

- Achei que o Tobi não era seu amigo.

- Como sabe que é o Tobi?

- É o único da sua turma que repetiu de ano. Além de você, é claro.

- É, mas eu repeti só a 7ª, ele repetiu o 3º também!

- Tá, agora me fala a verdade, por que você tá indo comigo pra escola?

- Ah! – Itachi fingiu indignação – Como é? Um irmão mais velho não pode acompanhar o seu precioso irmão mais novo até o estabelecimento em que ele concluirá sua jornada escolar? Eu me preocupo com a sua segurança! Eu me preocup-

- Itachi.

- Sasuke! Meninas de 17 AMAM caras mais velhos. Caras mais velhos, no caso EU, amam meninas mais novas! E onde mais achar meninas de 17 senão na escola?

- Itachi, seu tarado, eu vou contar pra mãe que em vez de estar procurando uma faculdade você tá indo pra escola comigo pra catar!

- CATAR? Não mesmo, meu caro irmão. Os velhos catam, o Jiraiya de educação sexual cata, o Kisame cata, VOCÊ bêbado cata. Eu, Sasukinho, eu pego. – Sorrisão de safado.

- Itachi...

- Que é?

- Tu não presta mesmo.

- Ouch, não fala assim que dói! – Sasuke riu e olhou no relógio. – Merda! Vou me atrasar!

- Não mesmo! Irmão meu não se atrasa!

- Itachi, o que você vai fazer? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Itachi posicionou o skate, segurou-o pela camisa, impulsionou e... A TODA VELOCIDADE SAÍRAM CORRENDO PELA RUA! – ITACHIIIIIIII!

- AGUENTA AÍ MANINHO! A GENTE VAI CHEGAR A TEMPO! – Ele fez umas manobras e conseguiu evitar meia dúzia de velhinhas em seu passeio matinal.

- ITACHI! AS CRIANÇAS!

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – As crianças berraram. Itachi mordeu o lábio, manobrou pra pular por cima de uns containers e eles conseguiram desviar das crianças.

- Ei, nii-san... o.o Você é bom nisso.

- É, eu sabia que matar aula pra praticar skate ainda ia servir pra alguma coisa.

- Se você não tivesse matado aula talvez tivesse passado em alguma faculdade e o pai não teria te vetado o carro e aí eu não estaria aqui sendo ARRASTADO PELO MEU IRMÃO MALUCO NUM SKATE!

- Você fala de um jeito tão acusatório, maninho.

- Itachi! Cala a boca!

- Não olha agora.

- O que? – Sasuke olhou pra trás.

- EU FALEI PRA NÃO OLHAR, PORR-

Itachi não pôde terminar a frase. O skate trancara em uma das elevações da calçada, fazendo-os voar e dar de barriga num galho, impulsionando-os pra trás por causa do impacto, jogando os morenos direto em cima de duas moças que passavam. Elas berraram "TARADOS!" e começaram a bater neles de guarda-chuva. Saíram correndo, pularam um muro, caíram numa poça de lama, se levantaram e correram de novo, até esbarrar num cara de 2 metros e meio de comprimento e 3 de largura, que ficou furioso e os jogou longe.

Os dois Uchiha foram parar justo onde?

TCHANS!

Dentro dos portões da escola.

- ITACHI! – Sasuke berrou com o irmão, se levantando e andando até ele, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente em sua direção. – ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- Miiinha? – Itachi desconversou enquanto piscava para uma garota morena que passava.

- ITACHI!

- Ai, Sasuke, que é? Não tá vendo que eu tô ocupado?

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz fininha e aguda. Fininha e aguda é a mesma coisa, ele sabia, é que é pra mostrar o QUÃO fininha e aguda era. E é claro, sempre muito alta. Ele se virou, embora nem precisasse pra saber quem era. Lá olhando pra ele estava um par de olhos azuis acompanhados da dona loira, como sempre de rabo-de-cavalo, com a saia curta demais, a blusa apertada demais e como diria metade da população masculina da escola: Gostosa demais. Ele estava um pouco imune a isso, talvez por saber que ela era fofoqueira, irritante, sensível, feminina, patricinha e fútil. Ou talvez porque ela quebrou seus dentes da frente quando ele pisou na Barbie dela quando eles tinham 6 anos no primeiro dia de escola. Mas eles eram bons amigos agora. Bem, na maioria das vezes.

- SASUKE-KUN! Sasuke... – Ela parou e apontou pra ele com uma cara de nojo e sacudiu as mãos do lado dos quadris – Desculpa, mas... Que porra é essa?

Ah, é, ele tinha esquecido um detalhe sobre a Ino. Ela é fofoqueira, irritante, sensível, feminina, patricinha, fútil e uma baita desbocada.

- Essa porra sou eu. – Itachi, do seu lado, riu. Sasuke parou quando ouviu um segundo riso. E vinha do lado da Ino. Ele virou seus olhos e se deparou com... Uma visão.

A coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida. Olhos verdes... Cristalinos. Ela era alta, quase da sua altura. Os cabelos eram rosa. ROSA! Mas ficava bem. O cabelo era curto, um pouco abaixo do ombro, liso. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e todo o peso jogado numa perna e estava sorrindo debochada pra ele.

Então era isso. Ele via a garota mais HOT que ele já tinha visto na vida... E ele tava cheio de lama, gravetos e folhas nos cabelos completamente bagunçados, camisa cheia de poeira, amassada... Alguns ralados, uns olhos roxos... Concluindo... Ela tava gata. E ele tava um lixo.

"Eu me odeio." Ele pensou.

- O seu amigo caiu num ninho de joão-de-barro, Ino? – A garota deu um sorriso eu-sou-foda.

"Correção: Eu odeio o Itachi."

Ino riu e sorriu pra ele com pena.

- Pelo jeito caiu, Kura.

Kura? Será que esse era o nome dela? Ou será que era apelido? Ele tinha que saber. Ele precisava saber. Era uma necessidade. Ino continuou parada, feliz da vida, com a língua de fora, mãos na cintura, de um jeito infantil e bobo, encarando Sasuke feliz. Ele olhou pra ela. Ela piscou. Ele maneou com a cabeça pra "visão". Ela piscou de novo. Ele discretamente apontou pra ela. A filha da mãe riu.

- Que que cê quer, Sasu-kun?

- APRESENTA LOGO A DROGA DA SUA AMIGA, CACETA! – Itachi berrou se estressando com a estupidez da outra. Era nessas horas que Sasuke pensava que se ele matasse Itachi sentiria um vazio na sua vida...

Mas passava.

- Oi, Haruno Sakura. A 'droga da amiga dela'. – A garota disse estendendo a mão pro Itachi.

- Uchiha Itachi. Enchanté, mademoiselle. – Ele disse beijando a mão dela em um perfeito sotaque francês. Não que ele tivesse feito francês algum dia, era só um dos inúmeros conhecimentos de uma frase só de Itachi. - Esse imbecil do meu lado é o meu irmão, Sasuke. – Ela riu e estendeu a mão pra Sasuke.

- Oooi! – ele ficou com a maior cara de retardado enquanto balançava a mão dela. Após alguns minutos ela puxou a mão e começou a rir da cara dele. Ele só viu a Ino bater com a mão na testa, atrás da Sakura, e ele se deu conta de que estava sendo muito patético. Mais patético que o Lee e... "Não, espera, mais patético que o Lee não porque aí já é muita autodepreciação." Ele corrigiu mentalmente.

- Oi.

- Cara, isso não deu certo. Vamos simplesmente esquecer os últimos 5 minutos. Kura, esse é o Sasuke, aquele que eu quebrei os dentes no jardim de infância, Sasuke-kun, essa é a Kura, a minha melhor melhooor MELHOR amiga de todo o mundo. – Ela disse abraçando a garota. – Foi fazer intercâmbio, mas tá de volta.

Ah, que ótimo. A tal Sakura além de conhecê-lo por amigo cujos dentes Ino tinha quebrado ainda era a 'melhor, melhoooor, MELHOR amiga de todo o mundo' dela. Isso ia dar merda. Amigas da Ino tendiam a ser que nem ela, podia até ser bonita, mas não era certa das idéias. Ino tinha dito que ela estava de intercâmbio, o que significava que ela deveria estar na escola a algum tempo atrás. Mas ele não fazia idéia de quem ela era. E ele tinha certeza de que ia se lembrar de alguém de cabelo- Putz!

Ele lembrava. Ela era aquela amiga maluca da Ino que andava pra cima e pra baixo com ela e uma vez enfiou a cabeça do Lee na privada e puxou a descarga porque ele disse que ela devia 'florescer'.

E como tinha florescido.

- Yo... Uchiha-babe? – Ela chamou.

- Eu?

- É. Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Vai achar um balde, Sasuke. – Disse Itachi debochado – A baba tá pingando.

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal na sua direção, mas continuou com suas considerações internas. O fato era que ele não conhecia Sakura. Mesmo que ele soubesse quem ela era, ele nunca tinha dado muita bola pra existência dela. Então era como se ela fosse nova. Não na escola, mas pra ele. O sinal bateu.

- Ino, tenho que ir.

- Mas a aula já vai começar!

- Por isso mesmo. – Ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu andando na direção oposta. Os olhos de Sasuke e Itachi automaticamente voaram para a altura dos seus quadris. Ino revirou os olhos.

- Homens são idiotas.

- Cara... Ela é gostosa, não baba quando eu passo, é debochada, tem o cabelo ROSA e enfiou a cabeça do Lee no vaso, qualquer um que o faça tem meu respeito. Ela é sinistra.

- Moreno alto, bonito e sensual! Talvez eu seja a solução pros seus problemaaas!

Sasuke virou a cabeça e lá estava Itachi cantando uma garota, que riu e rabiscou um número na palma da mão dele, pra sair correndo pra aula logo depois.

O que era mais difícil de acreditar era que ele usava as cantadas mais BESTAS e SEMPRE conseguia a garota.

Ino segurou o braço de Sasuke e começou a arrastá-lo para aula para seu primeiro dia de aula. Ele suspirou. Esse ia ser um longo ano.

N/A: SOOOOO! Gostaram? Espero que sim! Novamente, eu amo vocês, quero deixar vocês felizes, e thank you very much pela atenção. Continuem lendo e deixando reviews sempre que quiserem.

Bye bye

Kimi


	4. Aquela dos Irmãos Psicóticos

**EDIT 01/09/12: Bah, mudanças DRÁSTICAS aqui. Grande alteração da cena dos sand sibs chegando pra acomodar Kankurou e Temari em outra turma pra deixar essa crack fic um pouquinho menos incoerente. Quase reescrevi o cap inteiro. Basicamente, só o diálogo ficou praticamente igual.**

Oi gente!

-começa a se desviar dos ovos podres, pedras e tomates sendo lançados-

Eu SEEEEI! EU FUI UMA PÉSSIMA ESCRITORA! VOCÊS ME AJUDAM NO MEU SONHO DE CONSEGUIR 100 REVIEWS E EU OS ABANDONO DESSE JEITO! ME APEDREJEM! EU MEREÇO! Eu tive ocupada com outros projetos (fics de McFly, entendem?) e com o colégio, e o inglês, e tudo o mais, e meio que acabei... Esquecendo da fic. AAAAAAAAI! ME MATEM!

Mas é por isso que eu to aqui criando vergonha na cara, e postando esse cap. São 1 da manhã, eu tenho que acordar 20 pras 7 amanhã, só pra mostrar como eu tenho vocês num pedestal!

Gente. Eu fui colocando os nomes aqui antes de começar a digitar qualquer outra coisa. Passou de uma página. Sabe o que é isso pra uma criatura que ganhava 5 reviews por cap? (se tivesse sorte?). É o paraíso na terra! Eu li um monte, (e um monte mesmo) de reviews falando da cantada do Itachi. DE mestre ein? xD E eu também vi várias "to postando pra te ajudar no seu sonho!"

Não significou muito. SIGNIFICOU MUITO MAIS! EU AMO VOCÊS E JÁ DISSE ISSO E VOU CONTINUAR DIZENDO! VOCÊS SÃO A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE PRA MIM!

E agora as estrelinhas da manhã que tornam meu dia radiante!

Psycho Itachi

Cristal Princess

Tea Modoki

Thami

Oyzukai Sakura

Quartzo Cristal

Eeva Uchiha7

Poison Lee (honey, tempão que eu não falo contigo! To com saudade! A culpa é toda do colégio!)

HaiKuroichigo

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme

Tamy

Sasah-chan

Elfen Malfoy

Aninha-Carol-chan

Kiah chan

Andressa lima

Lune-sama forever

DaH cHaN

Só pra ajudar... n.n (Obrigada, Sr. Ou Sra. Só pra ajudar, ajudou mesmo.)

Mandy-Uchiha

Ayume

Dantes

lovenly

- KaoriH

Papillon Holie

kunai-chan e anna dango

Tsunay Nami

Binutti-chan

Hiei-and-shino

Juuh Cid

Makie-Chan

Anala Blackwell

karolzenha-chan

Polly

Sacerdotisa

Borboleta Escarlate

Schne Hissi

Hyuuga Florine

Milalh

lepitas

Marimary-chan

Etecetera

Kakashi-senpai

Mye-chan

Mandy Kuchiki Ryuga

Kakudate Thiemi

Sabaku No Mariana

Natsumi Omura

Mary-chan

Uzumaki Susana

L. A Wentz

Kagome Juju Assis

Rah-sensei

talym02

Nessah

Sabaku no Juny

Kuroyama Hikari

Eu vou parar de encher o saco, vocês querem é o capítulo, aí está ele!

(Eu, particularmente, acho esse cap. meio podre, mas...)

**Capítulo 3**

**Aquela dos Irmãos Psicóticos**

Sasuke e Ino entraram na sala de aula (Itachi tinha ido dar em cima da professora de Literatura Japonesa). Logo em seguida notaram as panelas. A sala do 3º B era divida em grupos. Na frente estavam os nerds, que falavam algo sobre fibra óptica, depois no meio da sala se espalhavam as FDP's (Definição de Ino: Feiosas, doentes e patéticas, mas se você falasse pelo sentido mais conhecido da sigla pra ela também tava valendo). Tinham as fofoqueiras que, SURPRESA, fofocavam. Os góticos e emos faziam uma mancha negra e depressiva no canto da sala. Um pouco mais pra direita sentavam os atletas. Aqueles metidões do time oficial da escola. E BEEEEM NO FUNDÃO... Os encrenqueiros. Que era a classificação de Ino e Sasuke. Assim como de mais uma dúzia de pessoas que eles chamavam de melhores amigos.

Mas eles não entraram na sala ainda, ficaram no corredor, bloqueando a entrada dos outros com o seu bolo de gente entre a sala do 3º A e do 3º B.

- E AEW, TEME! - Berrou um loiro de olhos azuis com feições infantis, batendo com força nas costas do moreno.

- Caralho, dobe, não faz isso! – Sasuke deu um tapa muito forte na cabeça dele.

- Puta merda, seu filho da mãe!

- Da tia é que não ia ser né? – Um garoto de cabelos curtos e castanhos completamente bagunçados sorriu debochado.

- Cala a boca, Inuzuka.

- Kiba, há quanto tempo você não vê um pente? – Ino implicou, cruzando os braços.

- Há tanto tempo quanto você não vê um espelho. Se liga! Roxo não é a cor da estação! – Ele disse com um tom afetado de brincadeira.

- Idiota! – Ela bateu nele, rindo.

- Você quer um espelho de aniversário? – Quem tinha feito a pergunta era o garoto de olhos perolados e cabelos escuros compridos, que acabara de andar do fim do corredor, das salas do 4º A e 4ºB.

- É, a gente pode roubar um da sua casa, deve estar sobrando lá, né, Neji Egocêntrico Hyuuga? – Ela rebateu, cruzando os braços.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Os outros pularam em cima dele.

- VAI DEIXAR BARATO, HYUUGA?

- PEGA ELA!

- Eu não bato em mulheres u,u

- Porque se batesse ia levar um surra! – Naruto gritou e todos riram junto.

- Ah, ele leva surra até sem se meter com elas. – Uma voz disse atrás deles, no exato segundo em que Neji despencava pro chão.

- T-chan! – Ino se jogou na morena de olhos chocolate sorrindo convencida pra Neji. – Hina-chan! – Ela pulou na garota sorrindo do lado da outra, muito parecida com Neji.

- Se assustou, Neji? Ficou tão emocionado em me ver que os joelhos afrouxaram?

- Cala a boca, Tenten! E o que você ta fazendo aqui? Não devia estar se jogando de uma ponte? – Neji reclamou, se levantando e tirando a poeira da roupa.

- Deveria, mas a viagem foi cancelada. Mal tempo pra Bungee-jumping.

- Mas o dia ta lindo! – Naruto apontou pra janela. Sol brilha mais, arco-íris se forma, passarinhos cantaram.

- Dias ensolarados são ruins... Dias ensolarados são deprimentes... – Os góticos e emos cantaram em um só coro. – Somos esculachados pelos imbecis felizes pelo dia ensolarado.

- Er... Não, lá tava chovendo o.o'

- E não é como se eles não esculachassem vocês quando estão tristes também. – Kiba disse e Ino o acotovelou.

- Não fala assim!

- Que é?

- E aí... – Um garoto com aparência sonolenta e o famoso olhar alegre 'mamãe-operei-o-apêndice' acenou para as garotas. O volume do I-Pod de um jeito que todos podiam ouvir num raio de 300 km da estratosfera. Exagero? Imagina...

- Shika! Onde você tava?

- Perdido pelas estradas dessa vida... – Um garoto de cabelos pretos e óculos escuros, enterrado no casaco falou do lado dele.

- O.o

- Ele quer dizer que tava zanzando pela escola. – O ruivo que chegara com o outro explicou.

- Ah!

- O que você ta escutando? n.n

- ...

- Shika?

- ...

- Shika!

- ...

- SHIKAMARU!

- ...

- SHI—

- Espera um pouco, Ino, fica quieta. – Sasuke pediu. Todos se calaram e puderam escutar, claramente o ruído.

- _But she's touching his chest, now, he takes off her dress, now, let me go..._

- Shika, isso é o seu I-Pod?

- Não só é, como é Mr. Brightside! Bom gosto, cara! – Kiba levantou a mão pra ele bater, mas o peixe-morto-ambulante simplesmente saiu andando, se atirou contra a parede, apoiou a cabeça no queixo e dormiu em pé.

- ¬¬ - todos.

- Como é que...? Eu nem... – Ino divagou, gesticulando em silêncio pra cena bizarra.

- _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea..._

- Sabe, ele vai ficar surdo assim.

- Sortudo, não vai ter que ouvir sua voz irritante. – Sasuke disse, implicante, e todos riram.

- TODO MUNDO ENTRA NA SALA, CALA A BOCA E SENTA QUE A AULA VAI COMEÇAR!

Eles se viraram pra ver quem vinha marchando pelo corredor, era um cara muito pálido de cabelos negros lisos e compridos, olhos amarelados, um tique com a língua, uma cara maníaca, usando um terninho roxo muito fashion, com um ar levemente... Como diria a mãe da Ino: Flamboyant. Como diria Itachi: Uma bicha louca metida a travesti com ares pedófilos. Atrás de si vinham um trio de adolescentes. Esse era Orochimaru, o professor de biologia.

O mais alto deles era moreno, tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos, bonitos olhos negros, mas que eram meio que ofuscados por algum tipo de maquiagem roxa na volta dos olhos. O garoto ao lado era bem mais baixo e tinha cabelos curtos e vermelhos rebeldes, olhos de um verde azulado que seriam bonitos se não estivessem com uma expressão meio macabra. Juntos com os dois havia uma garota. Os cabelos de um loiro mais escuro, meio areia, presos em uma colinha, os mesmos olhos verde-água do ruivo contrastando com a pele bronzeada, um sorriso enviesado no rosto e AQUELA pisada de 'Eu-mando-nessa-joça'.

Orochimaru gesticulou para os dois mais velhos na direção do fim do corredor, que assentiram e seguiram andando. A loira se virou pra trás uma última vez, lançando um olhar incerto entre o professor e o ruivo e fazendo um sinal discreto que parecia "toma cuidado".

Ino cutucou Shikamaru pra ele acordar. Ele abriu os olhos, bem na hora que a loira-nunca-te-vi-na-vida passava na sua frente. Os olhos sonolentos se arregalaram em choque.

- Só pode tá de sacanagem...

- Uhm? – Ela se virou pra ele, sentindo a encarada. – Ah, é você. – Ela soltou, também surpresa. – Oi. – Disse simplesmente e continuou andando pelo corredor até entrar na sala do 4ºA. O moreno que estava com ela entrou na do 4ºB sem mais do que um aceno pra ela.

- Aquela é a minha sala. – Neji franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ela tá na minha turma!

- Sortudo de merda! – Kiba congratulou, levantando a mão pro outro bater.

- E o garoto novo tá na minha sala! Isso! – Tenten comemorou.

- Escuta, Ino, por que o Shikamaru ta ali parado com a maior cara de mongol? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Ah, cara de mongol ele tem sempre, né? – Naruto brincou e ganhou um tapa do moreno.

- E eu vou saber? Pergunta pra ele!

- Puta que pariu, tinha que ser ela... – Ele xingou ainda perplexo.

- Ela o que, cacete? Fala coisa com coisa, diabo! – Sasuke reclamou.

- Lembra aquela garota gostosa que eu disse que tinha conhecido nas férias, mas que no final não rolou nada?

- Lembro! É ela?

- Você deixou aquilo passar? – Kiba assobiou. – Cara... Sua lerdeza é broxante.

- è.é Te perguntei alguma coisa?

- Aquele era um belo par de pernas... – Neji comentou e no segundo seguinte estava no chão. Tenten tinha passado uma rasteira nele de novo.

- Pervertido. – uma veia dilatava em sua testa.

- Hora da classe, alu~nos! – Orochimaru cantou ao lado da mesa do professor, dando tchauzinho pra eles.

- Ai que merda... Orochimaru como boas vindas... – Ino resmungou.

- Como é que ele ainda tá aqui? Alguém já devia ter processado ele por abuso infantil ou algo assim...

Os resmungos foram mil, mas finalmente todos no corredor se arrastaram para suas respectivas aulas e sentaram nas suas carteiras. Eles passaram pelo ruivo com ar psicótico, que estava parado de braços cruzados e cara emburrada do lado da porta. Ninguém demorou a correr pra seu lugar. Sasuke e seu bando de encrenqueiros se espalharam pelo fundão, é claro.

- Cariños mios! Trago boas noticias! – Orochimaru bateu as mãos.

- Você vai se aposentar? – Alguém berrou.

- ¬¬ Não.

- Vai morrer?

- Não!

- Vai admitir que é gay e que ta pegando seu estagiário? – Kiba berrou lá do fundo e se escondeu atrás de um emo.

- Si- NÃO! E VOCÊ TÁ SUSPENSO! – Apontou pro emo.

- A vida é tão injusta... Eu sempre disse isso pra minha mãe... Mas ela sempre me chamou de dramático... – Ele se levantou e saiu andando – Vou pro banheiro cortar os pulsos.

- o.O – Turma.

- Bem, eu vou dizer de uma vez, porque eu acho que vocês vão A-MAR!

- Dá pra falar logo?

- EU TÔ TENTANDO! – Jogou o cabelo pra trás e respirou fundo – Então...

- VOCÊ É MESMO GAY?

- Eu desisto. ENTRA DE UMA VEZ! – Ele fez sinal para o garoto do lado de fora da sala, e o ruivo finalmente entrou na sala. – Esse ano nós vamos receber na nossa escola alunos da fascinante e exótica Suna! Não é maravilhoso? Esse aqui é o Gaara, que se mudou pra cá com seus irmãos Kankurou e Temari. Eu quero que vocês sejam muito prestativos e ajudem seus novos coleguinhas a se orientar! Vamos mostrar nossa hospitalidade de Konoha! Querido, eu sou Orochimaru, o professor de biologia, mas se você quiser pode me chamar de Tio Oro! – Sorriso pastel na cara.

Até o ruivo sociopata deu um passo pra longe.

- Ai meu Deus, que coisa mais pedófila! O.o – Ino gritou lá do fundão.

- CALEM A BOCA! E VOCÊ, VAI SE SENTAR! – O professor empurrou Gaara pra turma e se virou pro quadro. O garoto andou calmamente até o fundo da sala e se acomodou na última cadeira disponível, na parede, penúltima fila. Ino escorregou a cadeira um pouco mais pra perto do outro ruivo, aquele que só era assustador para um churrasco na grelha.

- Chouji, você tá sentindo essa aura maligna ou sou só eu?

- Toma um chocolate. – Ele alcançou um bombom pra ela e continuou olhando pra frente.

- Pff! Chouji, nem todos os problemas se resolvem com comid... Wow! Isso é muito bom, eu to até me sentindo mais feliz!

- Eu disse.

- ATENÇÃO AQUI, CRIANÇAS! HOJE NÓS VAMOS APRENDER SOBRE O FANTÁSTICO MUNDO DAS... DICOTILEDÔNIAS! É fascinante mesmo, vocês não vão imaginar o número de espécies dentro dessa categoria e... Acho que foi por causa delas que fiz biologia!

- Achei que era porque ia ter estagiários gays pra você pegar! – O mesmo engraçadinho da primeira vez berrou.

- CALA A BOCA! – Orochimaru jogou um apagador nele. – VOCÊ VAI APRENDER E VAI GOSTAR DISSO!

- Uia! – A turma inteira começou a rir.

- MAIS UMA PALAVRA E EU TRAGO O JIRAIYA COMO MODELO PRA EXPLICAR O CORPO HUMANO!

- o.o – Todo mundo cala a boca.

- Ok, onde estava? Ah, é... Então, na faculdade eu aprendi coisas maravilhosas e...

- Três palavras pra você. – Ino começou.

- Pé no saco. – Os outros completaram.

N/A: E aí? Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena!

Ainda amo vocês e prometo não abandonar a fic! Já me sinto super mal pela 'A Segunda Geração' estar entregue às traças!

Beigos (como diz um amigo meu)

Kimi


	5. Aquela do Sasuke na Fossa

**EDIT 01/09/12: Não mudei quase nada nesse capítulo, só botei ou tirei vírgulas, então... Sem avisos. **

THE SUN IS IN THE SKY AND IT'S GOTTA BE A GLORIOUS DAY! Yeah! EU FUI NO SHOW DO MCFLY! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eu tenho que admitir que eu sou uma pessoa MUITO má e cruel que abandonou a fic. E eu sinto muito por isso. Realmente sinto. Eu como sempre me envolvi em outros projetos e comecei a escrever Harry Potter de novo e sabe como é...

Gente, eu tô taaaaao feliz! Vocês nem tem noção! Muita coisa aconteceu e algumas coisas me deixaram triste pra caralh*, aí eu resolvi superar e to feliz da vida! Eu to cheeeeeeeia de amigos e quase tenho uma vida social! (xD) Desculpem por não postar, e do meu desvio de escrever isso aqui, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo pra colocar a cabeça em ordem, mudar os ares e deletar umas coisas. Mas já passou, e agora eu to legal!

Tem um quadro no meu curso de inglês que diz: "Friends are the chocolate chips in the cookie of life" ("amigos são as gotas de chocolate no cookie da vida"). Então, vocês são as minhas gotinhas de chocolate. My chocolate chips! E eu vou colocar os nomezinhos das pessoas a quem eu sou muitíssimo grata, e digitar logo essa coisa, que vocês já esperaram demais, não?

Sacerdotisa

Lady Purin-Aoi

Lune-sama forever

Quartzo Cristal

Paty Modesto

Psycho Itachi

Cla-Chan-K

DaH cHaN

Kagome Juju Assis

Hyuuga Florine

Mandy Kuchiki

Demetria Blackwell

kunai-chan e anna dango

Borboleta escarlate

Tenten-chan

Marimary-chan

Tsunay Nami

Etecetera

Schne Hissi

Tea Modoki

Cristal Princess

taciana

MaáInuzuka

Sabaku No Mariana

DarkAngel16694

Neko Sombria

karolzenha-chan

isabelinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hiei-and-shino

Fujiwara Zakuro.*

Juuh Cid

Kakudate Thiemi

lee-starfire

Amanda tenten-sama

Cerejeira

kakah-chan xx

Anaa Malfoy Z.

Juuuh

Maria Lua

Puri-Senpai

CahH

Onuki_Yumi

Jaqueline Dulci Vieira

Miley-chan

pietra-chan

Taite-Neko

Miiinne

Rah-sensei

L. A. Wentz

Uchiha Mary-sempai

Rafaela ;)

Vocês provavelmente vão achar esse capítulo meio sem graça. Eu mesma admito que não é muito engraçado. É que é mais um tapa-buraco que vai introduzir uma personagem. Cara, melhor o capítulo começar antes que eu diga que ela é a OC que vai... –bate em si mesma-

Novamente, agradeço a todo mundo que se deu o trabalho de deixar um review... E...

Vamo a duzentos?

Capítulo 4

Aquela do Sasuke na fossa

Itachi andava tranqüilamente de skate pela casa... Quando a porta se abriu com tudo e bateu na parede. E na cara dele, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

- Ai... – Endireitando o maxilar – QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE...

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Três garotas entraram segurando um Sasuke em estado catatônico, com um Naruto morrendo de rir atrás. Elas passaram pelo Itachi caído e colocaram o mais novo no sofá. Ino deu tapinhas na bochecha dele.

- Sasuke-kun... Acorda!

- Quê que aconteceu? – Itachi ficou de pé e andou até o sofá – Sasuke? Quê que foi?

- Ele chamou a Sakura pra sair. – Tenten disse enquanto assoprava o rosto dele.

- Wow! Que bom!

- Não exatamente... – Hinata dava tapinhas na mão dele.

- Por que não? Ela é gostosa, é sinistra, é... Estranha, certo, mas ele não parava de falar dela... Espera! – Ele parou e piscou, com o queixo caído. – A menos que... Ela tenha... Te dado... Um... Fora?

- ELE LEVOU O MAIOR PÉ NA BUNDA QUE EU JÁ VI! – Naruto berrou e continuou rindo.

- O Sasuke... Levou um fora?

- Foi. – Tenten atirou um sapato em Naruto.

- AI!

- HA! – Itachi caiu pra trás rindo.

- Não foi só um fora... Foi horrível, tava todo mundo assistindo! – Ino colocou a mão na testa dele – Sasuke-kun? Acooorda, por favor!

- ME CONTA ESSA! – Itachi já estava morrendo de rir no chão junto com Naruto.

- Foi hilário! O Neji gravou tudo com o celular!

- Naruto!

- Cara, a essa hora deve estar nos mais acessados do Youtube!

- NARUTO!

- Ah, Tenten, briga com o seu namorado, eu não fiz nada! – Ela ficou muito vermelha e atirou um sapato nele.

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!

- Sei...

- Conta logo!

- Ta... Ele foi lá e pediu pra sair com ela. Ela riu e disse não. Aí ele falou "Sinto muito... Não entendi" e ela riu mais e disse assim: "Eu preferia arrancar meus olhos com pegadores de massa". Aí ele riu e disse: "Mas isso não ia doer?" Aí ela riu de novo, deu um tapinha na bochecha dele e disse: "Esse é o espírito!" e saiu andando! Ele ficou com A cara de tacho, foi hilário!

- Sa-sa-kura? – O Uchiha mais novo olhou pra Ino.

- Não, Ino, Sasuke-kun, ta tudo bem?

- Ela... Me deu um fora... Um fora... Fora...

- Ino, eu acho que ele traumatizou.

- Foi o choque sabe?

- Ino... – Ela virou rápido a cabeça pra ele.

- Sim! Sim, Sasuke-kun, eu! Eu to aqui. Ino, sua amiga. EU mesma.

- Ino... Ela me chutou. – Ele desabou no ombro dela.

- É o primeiro fora dele? – Tenten perguntou sussurrando dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

- É, ele nunca levou um fora antes! – Ino sussurrou de volta.

- Dude, eu acho que ele ta mal mesmo. – Itachi se levantou e se colocou na frente do irmão.

- Ela me chutou, Itachi. Me chutou legal.

- Ta okay, obrigado, Ino. Eu cuido dele agora.

- Putz, ele levou a sério. – Naruto parou de rir.

- Anda, Naruto, vam'bora. – As três saíram arrastando Naruto e bateram a porta.

- OW TEME! LIGA NÃO QUE ISSO PASSA! DOR DE COTOVELO É ASSIM MESMO! DÓI AGORA, MAS DAQUI A ALGUM TEMPO ESTAREMOS DANDO BOAS RISADAS! Claro que a gente já ta rindo agora, mas... OW! AI TENTEN! NÃO! PÁRA! NÃO! O CHINELO NÃO! AAAI!

- O.o – Itachi.

- Itachi...

- Sasuke? Irmãozinho, você ta legal?

- É CLARO QUE EU NÃO TÔ LEGAL! ELA ME DEU UM FORA! EU FUI CHUTADO! MASSACRADO, PISOTEADO! ME DEU UM PÉ NA BUNDA! ME ESMAGOU! CUSPIU NO MEU ORGULHO! RASGOU MEU EGO EM DOIS! ME DEU UM FORA ENORME! EU VOU MORRER!

- O.o Dude, calma aí! Vamos fazer assim, a gente vai no supermercado, compra sorvete, e você enche a cara de sorvete, okay?

- Encher a cara de sorvete? Isso é coisa de mulherzinha, Itachi!

- Sim... É... – Os dois riram – Você tem razão.

- Encher a cara de sorvete...

- Eu sei! Que idéia!

- É...

- Então, você quer?

- Quero T.T – Eles se levantam, Itachi roubando a chave do carro em cima da mesa.

oOoOo

- Estaciona ali, Itachi!

- Cala a boca, Sasuke!

- Só estaciona a porra do carro!

- Não!

- ITACHI!

- DÁ PRA NÃO PRESSIONAR? – Ele soltou as mãos do volante.

- AAAAAAH! ITACHI!

- Opa. – Ele colocou de novo – n.n''' Mas eu não quero estacionar ali! u,u Bleeeh!

- Itachi. Querido irmão.

- Por que eu sinto que isso foi irônico?

- É a ÚNICA vaga nesse andar, só estaciona ESSA MERDA, CACETE!

- Ai ta, seu estressado.

Quando ele ia se mexer, um Audi R8 conversível prata com uma loira dirigindo passou por eles e imbicou na vaga.

- Ow! – Sasuke foi berrar com as garotas, mas Itachi colocou a mão na boca dele.

- Hey! Não briga com elas! Seja cavalheiro!

- Desde quando VOCÊ é cavalheiro, Itachi? ¬¬

- Desde sempre. Com as garotas.

Ele engatou a ré e voltou a dar voltinhas pelo estacionamento até achar uma outra vaga. Foi achar uma longe da porta e depois de meia hora.

- AFFEEE! – eles entraram esbaforidos e desabando no chão do supermercado.

- Posso ajudá-los, senhores? – Um segurança os cutucou com o pé.

- Não senhor! Estamos bem! – Itachi pula de pé e puxa um Sasuke com espirais nos olhos.

- Ta tudo fora de foco, Itachi... x.x

- Anda logo, Sasuke.

Os dois Uchiha puxam um carrinho e vão seguindo pelos corredores gigantescos e cheios de coisa.

- Corredor dos produtos de limpeza... Corredor dos produtos de beleza... Shampoo... Comida de cachorro... Ferramentas... Roupa de nenê... COMIDA! – Itachi sai correndo com o carrinho como um louco desvairado atropelando velhinhas com espirais coloridas nos olhos.

- ITACHI!

- Bolacha, bolo... Ai, meus preciosos salgados... Mais bolacha, CHOCOLATE!

- Itachi... o.o – Sasuke com medo – 'cê ta legal?

- CHOCOLAAAAAATE! – Esfregando a cara na embalagem da barra de chocolate – Chocolaaaaate e.e

- O.O – Povo do super.

- Não é meu irmão, não é meu irmão, não é meu irmão... – Sasuke em crise.

- Ah, é, seu sorvete, maninho. – Itachi atirou umas quatro caixas de sorvete dentro do carrinho já cheio de porcarias.

Foi quando ele viu. Um pote. Apenas um. Da mais perfeita beleza da industrialização. Sorvete de passas ao rum. De repente o mundo pareceu sumir ao seu redor. Tudo escureceu. Acendeu-se um holofote. Só havia ele e o sorvete. O Sorvete. Começou a correr. Primeiro devagar, depois o mais rápido que pôde. Colocou a mão no pote. Ah... Seu.

Ou não.

Havia uma mão intrusa em seu sorvete. Ele olha pra frente. Tudo ruiu. Seu mundo caiu.

- Meu. – ele diz simplesmente à garota à sua frente. Opa, garota?

A garota com a mão no seu sorvete era alta. Alta suficiente pra ser mais alta que muita gente, tipo modelo. Devia ter quase a sua altura. Era loira. Os cabelos lisos mal passavam dos ombros e a franja estava presa pra trás. Os olhos azuis pegando fogo. Usava saltos, calça jeans skinny e a blusa sem manga azul tinha escrito em dourado "I AM everything you need" ("eu SOU tudo o que você precisa").

"Wow, ela é HOT"

**BATALHA INTERNA NA CABEÇA DO ITACHI:**

_Garotas... Sorvete... Garotas... Sorvete...HOTTT... Passas ao rum... GAROTASORVETEGAROTASORVETEGA ROTASORVETE... Passas ao rum._

_PASSAS AO RUM!_

- Tira a mão do meu sorvete, piranha!

- Piranha? Escuta aqui, meu filho, piranha é a Digna Senhora que te PARIU! MEU SORVETE! – Ela puxou o pote.

- Minha mãe é muito digna sim, se quiser saber. MEU sorvete. – Ele puxou pra ele.

- Ah, é, desculpe. Minha mãe sempre costumava falar pra não culpar as mães pelos filhos que têm. ACIDENTES ACONTECEM! – Ela puxa de novo o pote. – MEU!

- Com certeza, ela deve lembrar disso cada vez que te olha! AI!

- o.o

- Ela... Me mordeu!

- MFHDAOSJAIDAHSA!

- Ahn? – A loira larga a mão dele.

- FALA DE NOVO QUE EU SOU UM ACIDENTE E EU TE MOSTRO A MINHA FAIXA PRETA!

- Pode vir! Eu fui atacante do meu time de futebol americano!

- Se prepara pra apanhar!

Os dois jogam o sorvete pra cima e começam a rolar no chão agarrados, ela mordendo o braço dele e ele agarrando os cabelos dela.

- Lá vai ela arranjar problema...

- Ah!

Sasuke deu um pulo pra longe quando viu a garota ao seu lado. Ela era baixinha, o cabelo bem curto, roxo e bagunçado, todo repicado. Os olhos castanhos meio encobertos pela franja reta meio comprida demais. Blusa listrada de branco e vermelho e um macacão por cima. All Star preto e branco no pé.

- Liga não, ela tem vacina anti-raiva. Ah! Nami! – Ela estendeu a mão, sorrindo. – E aquela é a Natsumi! Ou... Costuma ser quando não está... Rolando no chão como um cachorro brigando por um pedaço de bife. O.õ

- Sasuke... – Ele aperta a mão dela e sacode.

- Prazer! Uhm... Parece que você ta na fossa... – Ela disse com um sorrisão revirando o carrinho dele.

- Ta tão na cara assim?

- Um cara comprando toneladas de doce com o irmão mais velho hiperativo viciado em doces? Foi só um chute.

- Você é boa... o.õ

- É, mamãe sempre disse que eu tenho que fazer psiquiatria. Ou será que era pra eu ir num psiquiatra? O.õ Não sei! n,n Diz aí! Como ela te chutou? – Nami senta no carrinho, coloca a mão no queixo olhando pra briga, pensativa.

- Ela disse que preferia arrancar os olhos com pegadores de massa a sair comigo.

- Ow.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEU! – A loira pega o sorvete.

- O ESCAMBAU! É MEU! – Itachi puxa os cabelos dela.

- AAAAAI! FILHO DA PUT...

- o.o – Olhando.

- Anyway... Me fala dessa garota.

- Ah, ela é muito sinistra e... Espera aí! Por que eu to te falando isso?

- Não sei... As pessoas tendem a se abrir comigo...

- Notei... AI! ITACHI!

- MEU SORVETE MEU SORVETE! GRRRRRRRRR!

- Itachi! Larga esse sorvete!

- Mas, mas... Maninho! – Itachi olhou pra ele com cara de cachorro molhado.

- LARGA!

- Itachi...

- Sasuke!

- Eu não quero esse sorvete!

- Ah! É pro seu irmãozinho na fossa? ó.ò – Natsumi fez uma careta de pena ao olhar o carrinho dele.

- MAS QUE DROGA! – Sasuke reclamou.

- Então pega! n.n

Ela se levanta, tira a poeira da roupa, sobe no carrinho e manda beijo pra eles. Nami sai empurrando o carrinho hiper rápido pelos corredores do super. Itachi pega o sorvete no chão, joga no carrinho e vai saltitante e feliz em direção ao caixa.

- Meu sorvete, meu sorvete, lalalalalala...

- Que gente louca...

- Consegui meu sorvete! Lalalala!

- Eu só não consigo acreditar que você brigou com uma garota daquelas por causa de um mísero sorvete!

- ... – Pára de saltitar.

- Itachi?

- ...

- Mano?

- Loira, olhos azuis, alta feito modelo, faixa preta...

- É...?

- Sasuke, me diz o que eu fiz.

- Você rolou pelo chão com ela como um cachorro brigando por um pedaço de bife. Ah, e chamou ela de piranha.

- ...

- Itachi?

- ...

- Itachi, você ta legal?

- ...

- Ita—

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

oOoOo

- Itachi, por que você ficou daquele jeito?

Sasuke e Itachi entravam em casa com as compras. O Uchiha mais velho jogou as chaves do carro na mesinha e desabou no sofá, desolado. O outro fechou a porta, largou as sacolas na mesa da cozinha e começou a guardar todo o sorvete na geladeira.

- ITACHI?

- Sasuke... Meu sorvete.

- Ahn? Pra que você quer?

- SÓ TRAZ AQUELA MERDA, CACETE!

- Nossa, que estresse, ein? – Ele pegou o sorvete, andou até o irmão e atirou pra ele.

- A colher i.i

- ¬¬ - Se levanta de novo e pega a colher.

- i.i – Comendo o sorvete feito menina desesperada de filme americano.

- Mano? O que aconteceu?

- Não sei se devo contar... ó.ò

- Cara, eu sou teu irmão. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- AH... Não sei se devo... OKAY!

- ¬¬'

- Sasuke... Há muito tempo atrás... Quando você ainda era uma criancinha... EU repeti a 7ª série. Você não deve se lembrar...

- Eu sei, você rodou em matemática, história, química, física, biologia, geografia, japonês, inglês... E... Religião?

- Aquela mulher simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que eu sou ateu u,u

- o.õ Então ta...

- Beeeem, eu repeti a 7ª série, e caí na turma que eu mais gostei de estar.

- A sua turma de delinqüentes juvenis, eu lembro.

- Dá pra parar de me cortar?

- Desculpe! ù.ú

- E nessa turma... Ah, bons tempos... A gente fazia professor chorar...

- Itachi, vai direto ao ponto!

- OKAAAY! BEM! Tinha essa garota... Ela era linda de morrer, eh, do jeito que alguém com 13 anos pode ser, moleca e EXTREMAMENTE encrenqueira. E eu fiquei muito a fim dela. Eu chamei ela pra sair... E ela disse não. Ela falou que nunca sairia com alguém que repetiu a 7ª série. i-i

- HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

- ¬¬ Cadê seu coração?

- ENTÃO É ISSO? Aquela garota do supermercado é a única garota que já te deu um fora na vida?

- É... i-i – Colherada de sorvete.

- E você ta assim porque viu ela?

- É... i-i

- Nem pensar! Vai lá e mostra pra ela que você superou!

- Mas eu não superei... i-i

- x.x – Cai no chão. – Só... FINGE QUE SUPEROU! Vai lá!

- É! Eu vou!

- Onde?

- Pra cozinha pegar mais sorvete que esse acabou... T.T

- ¬¬ Seu fracassado...

N/A: E é isso aí, guys! Pra falar a verdade, esse capítulo era originalmente DOIS! Mas como eu passei MESES sem postar, eu achei que vocês mereciam um maiorzinho. Aí eu juntei o quatro e o cinco. E fiz esse quatro pra vocês.

Bye, guys, vocês merecem.


	6. Aquela da Galera no Shopping

**EDIT 01/09/12:** **Nada demais mudou nesse. Só correções gramaticais.**

OLEEEE OLE OLE OLAAAA! A KIMIIII VAI CHORAAAR!

DUZENTOOOOOOS!

DÁ-LHE EU! DÁ-LHE VOCÊS!

MAS VOCÊS NÃO SÃO OS MELHORES LEITORES QUE EXISTEM? CLARO QUE SÃO! EU NEM PRECISAVA DIZER ISSO! VOCES SABEM, NÃO SABEM?

Cara, eu amo vocês. É isso, eu amo vocês DEMAIS! Eu demoro pacas pra postar, quase abandono a fic e vocês ainda me dão força e continuam mandando reviews. Vocês são os melhores. Não tem como não amar vocês. Pra mostrar como eu amo muito a fic e vocês e não vou abandonar... Assim que eu postei o cap. 4 eu comecei a digitar o 5! Eu não quero deixar vocês sem nada novo por 5 meses de novo. E isso só vai acontecer se eu tiver um HIPER MEGA ENORME GIGANTE bloqueio criativo.

Cara, eu amo vocês.

E amo muitio esses aqui ó, que deixaram reviews maravilhosos no cap. 4:

Jaqui-ih

MiLLa-Ch n

Miiinne

Yuupii

Paula XD

Schne Hissi

Vicky-chan 11

taciana

Sakura's Angel

Anaa Malfoy Z.

Sacerdotisa

Lune-sama forever

Mckinnon

Borboleta Escarlate

Cerejeira

kakah-chan xx

Sabaku No Mariana

Naat Uchiha

Dark-Neko99

Hiina

Cat Tsuki

Kagome Juju Assis

Tea Modoki

miilla chan

Brii-chan

Disclaimer: Desculpa às pessoas que não gostam de InoKiba. Eu gosto. Sorry. Superem.

**Capítulo 5**

**Aquela da Galera no Shopping**

- Então... Eu tava pensando de a gente ir pro shopping hoje.

Os encrenqueiros estavam todos reunidos, em fila, esperando sua vez de sacar na Educação Física. O primeiro e o segundo ano geralmente tinham educação física no mesmo horário, assim como o terceiro e o quarto dividiam o salão. Geralmente as aulas eram separadas, mas o professor do 3º estava tendo um ataque de Gai-Lee e por isso quem estava dando aula era a professora do 4º, a Professora Anko.

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- Vai fazer quanto tempo?

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- 45 minutos, 27 segundos e 15 milésimos. – Neji informou, olhando no relógio.

- Precisão, ein? – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É u.u

- Ta, gente, eu tava pensando de ir no shopping! – Ino gesticulou com os braços freneticamente.

- Então vai, ué!

- HYUUGA NEJI! – Ele saiu correndo, deu um pulo e sacou, sacudindo os cabelos perfeitos, fazendo suas quinhentas mil fangirls desmaiarem.

- ¬¬'

- ù-u Eu sou bom. – Prendeu os cabelos de novo.

- Você é convencido, isso sim. – Sasuke jogou a camisa na cara dele.

- EEEECA!

- Neji, sua menininha! – Naruto começou a rir da cara dele.

- ù/ / /ú

- COLOCA A CAMISA, UCHIHA! AQUI NÃO É PRAIA DE NUDISMO! – A professora berrou do outro lado do ginásio.

- ù/ú – Sasuke colocou a camisa sob o som dos risos dos outros.

- YAMANAKA INO! – a garota saiu correndo pra sacar.

Nesse momento... Entra O assunto da escola inteira. Ela mesma, a garota que dera um pé na bunda de Sasuke Uchiha. Cabelos cor de rosa presos em um coque cheio de fios escapando, óculos escuros enormes. Uniforme normal, as mangas arregaçadas, saia enrolada na cintura pra ficar mais curta, balançando a cabeça, despreocupada, ao som de seu iPod.

- Sasuke... Aquela não é...?

- É. Não aponta. – Ele bateu em Naruto.

- Ah... SAKURAAAA! VEM CÁÁÁ! – Kiba acenou pra ela como se estivesse fazendo sinal para um helicóptero em uma ilha deserta. Ela sorriu e começou a andar na sua direção. Sasuke se desesperou imediatamente.

- O que você vai falar pra ela?

- Falar? Ah, é. Sei lá, eu invento alguma coisa.

- Seu... Idiota! Naruto! Me esconde!

- Ah, deixa de ser uma mulherzinha, Sasuke! Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim!

- Já ta na hora de você enfrentar seus medos! – Shikamaru falou, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- SABAKU NO TEMARI!

- Aqui... – A loira correu, bateu na bola que havia sido lançada para ela rebater com tanta força que as meninas do outro lado da rede se encolheram e gritaram. Ela lançou um sorrisinho convencido na direção dos meninos e saiu marchando até onde os irmãos estavam.

- Falando em medos... – Sasuke começou, debochado.

- Cala a boca. Além disso... Já viu os irmãos dela? Eles são tão... Assustadores! – Eles só pararam de rir quando Sakura chegou, acenando para eles.

- Hel-l-l-lo.

- Oi, Sakura! A gente tava imaginando...

- VEM PRO SHOPPING COM A GENTE! – Ino interrompeu Kiba pulando em suas costas e se dependurando em seu pescoço.

- É! Isso aí, obrigado, Ino.

- Legal. Vou.

- E o que você ta fazendo sem uniforme de ginástica? – A outra riu e lhe alcançou um papel. Ino passou os olhos pela folha e arqueou as sobrancelhas – Atestado? Mas você ta bem!

- Eu pareço bem, mas nunca se sabe quando eu posso enfartar!

- Sakura... O que você falou pro médico?

- Nada! A culpa não é minha se eles trocaram as fichas!

- Gostei dessa garota, Ino! – Tenten "surgiu" atrás deles.

- AI TENTEN! Não... Não SURGE! Isso me assusta!

- Foi mal. – A morena riu.

- Tenten. – Neji a encarou.

- Neji. – Ela retrucou. Os dois se encararam com fogo nos olhos.

- É o fogo da juventude! – Todo mundo olha pra Lee e Gai.

- Só... Só voltem pro seu ataque de Lee-Gai-sensei, vai... – Kiba empurrou-os pra longe.

- Tenten.

- Neji.

- Tenten.

- Neji.

- Eu e você.

- Na quadra. – Ela concordou.

- Até morrer?

- Até morrer... – Eles invadem a quadra, um de cada lado e começam uma guerra. Com a força que eles rebatiam a bola, quase estourando, não era pra jogar, era pra matar mesmo.

- Eles são meio... Assustadores, né? – Sakura perguntou olhando os dois.

- Você acostuma. – Ino a assegurou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- INUZUKA!

- To indo... – Ele resmungou e correu. Sakura cutucou Ino, que olhou para o "amigo" correndo, coisa que não passou despercebida pelos olhos de Sasuke, que viu-a sorrir cúmplice fazendo a loira corar.

- Não é assim... – Ela murmurou corada.

- Sei...

- Saco... – O moreno voltou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, levemente irritado. – Tá calor demais pra Abril. To derretendo... – Ele tirou a camisa e jogou por cima do ombro. Deu praticamente pra ver os olhos de Ino saltarem. Ela abriu a boca e ficou mirando o abdome definido do outro até Sakura lhe dar um cutucão.

- Quer um balde? – Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão e bateu as mãos, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Então! Shopping às cinco. Ta bom?

- É.

- Pode ser.

- A gente se encontra na fonte então.

- Feito.

oOoOo

- Quantas HORAS atrasadas elas tão?

- Ah você sabe, só umas DUAS...

- Ah que legal... – Ironizou Shikamaru.

- Escuta aqui, por que mulher demora tanto?

- A gente tem que se arrumar pra ficar bonita! – Ino respondeu, chegando com Sakura.

- Então podia ter demorado mais né? – Sasuke implicou.

- E vocês não demoraram NADA! – ela rebateu colocando as mãos nos quadris. Naruto começou a rir.

- Pra que? Pra ficar _bonito_?

- Uia! – Kiba completou e ao ver a amiga vermelha bateu as palmas com o amigo loiro.

- Idiota! – Ela bufou, irritada.

- Cadê aquela menina dos coques e a outra estranha que andam com você, Ino? – Sakura perguntou, olhando à volta.

- A Tenten e... Hey! A Hinata não é estranha!

- Ta, se você ta dizendo...

- A Hina-chan é muito legal, viu? – Naruto pulou no meio delas.

Bem na hora Neji chegava com Lee, Tenten e... Hinata, que ao ouvir a declaração do Uzumaki-Namikaze ficou muito vermelha... Começou a balançar... E desmaiou, com um baque alto. Todo mundo olhou pra ela e correu pra ajudar. Sakura olhou pra Ino.

- Era disso que eu tava falando.

- Ah, ela é só... tímida! – Se virou para os amigos – PRA PRAÇA DE ALIMENTAÇÃO!

- EU CARREGO ELA! YOSH! VAI FAZER PARTE DO MEU TREINAMENTO! – Lee prestou continência.

- NEM A PAU! – Neji pulou na frente da morena – Deixa que eu carrego, a prima é minha. – O moreno pegou-a no colo e foi andando pra praça de alimentação.

- Mas... – Tenten deu um tapa na mão estendida do outro.

- Não encosta na prima dos outros, Lee, é falta de respeito!

- Mas...

- Sht!

Na praça de alimentação, Neji colocou a prima numa cadeira. Shino e Chouji juntaram mais duas mesas e todos se sentaram, esperando a Hyuuga acordar.

- Aew, to com fome. – Naruto reclamou, com a mão na barriga já roncando.

- É!

- É é é!

- FOME!

- TÔ COM FOME! – Todo mundo começou a reclamar de fome.

- TÁ! – Ino se levantou e bateu na mesa. Todo mundo berrando ainda. Ela tirou o sapato e bateu três vezes com toda a sua força na mesa. – PRESTA ATENÇÃO AQUI, CACETE!

- o.o – Todos.

- Tem um treco aqui de fast food que é... Rápido.

- Nããão, Ino! É FAST food porque é lento! – Sasuke e Kiba debocharam – Loira! – Ela atirou o sapato neles, que acabou batendo direto na testa do Uchiha. Todo mundo riu.

- Que merda, Ino! VAI FICAR UM GALO!

- PRA COMBINAR COM O SEU CABELO DE GALINHA! – Ino berrou, furiosa. Kiba apontou pra ele e começou a rir. – TÁ RINDO DO QUÊ, Ô TCHUTCHUCÃO?

- OW! SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO, BARBIE?

- VOCÊ FALA COMO SE FOSSE UM XINGAMENTO!

- SE VOCÊ GOSTA DE SER MAGRICELA E PESCOÇUDA!

- AH! – Ela saiu correndo e se atirou em cima dele.

Kiba caiu da cadeira direto com as costas no chão e Ino por cima, tentando lhe socar/morder/bater/chutar/causar qualquer dano físico. Ele, por reflexo, segurou as mãos dela, só que quando fez isso acabou por fazê-la se desequilibrar. Então era uma Ino caindo, de novo, em cima de uma Kiba levemente desesperado e acidentalmente meio que o beijando.

- NARUTO CORRE AQUII! ELES TÃO SE BEIJANDO! – Sasuke berrou enquanto todo mundo fazia montinho pra ver o que tava acontecendo, inclusive Hinata, que acordou com a gritaria. Na mesma hora os dois se separaram, corados, ofegantes, com um ar confuso e meio descabelados por causa da briga.

- PUTZ!

- Eu diria que foi um amasso pelo estado dos dois... – Shikamaru analisou, rindo.

- Merda, Ino! Agora eles não vão me deixar em paz!

- AH! Você acha que a culpa foi minha?

- Bem... Quem foi que saiu correndo feito um hipopótamo desembestado e se atirou em cima de mim?

- SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE SEGURADO AS MINHAS MÃOS EU NÃO TERIA CAÍDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!

- AGORA A CULPA É MINHA?

- SEMPRE FOI, PULGUENTO!

- PULGUENTO É A MÃE!

- NÃO XINGA A MAMÃE!

- TEM RAZÃO, NÃO TEM SENTIDO, A CULPA É SUA!

- SEU COISO, EU TE ODEIO!

- Ino... Eu sei que você AMOU ficar em cima de mim, mas DÁ PRA SAIR, PORRA?

- EU NÃO... – Ela começou a corar como louca.

- OLHA LÁ! TÁ CORANDO!

- QUE MERDA, KIBA!

- VOCÊ GOSTOU! TÁ CORANDO!

- SEU... CACHORRO! – Ela se levantou e saiu correndo, agarrando Sakura pelo cotovelo e arrastando-a na passada.

- Tchaaau! – A outra deu tchauzinho pras pessoas da mesa enquanto era arrastada.

- Sabe... Eu nunca vou entender esse xingamento. – O moreno coçou a cabeça – Ser um cachorro não devia ser uma coisa boa? Eu gosto de cachorros...

- Kiba... – Shikamaru colocou a mão no ombro dele – Você é um grande idiota.

- Ei!

- É o seguinte, boys, eu e a Hinata vamos lá pegar os nossos pedidos, ta? – Tenten se levantou ao som das reclamações dos meninos – Ah! Vocês que vão se catar, seus preguiçosos! Se virem!

- Mas a gente tem que ficar guardando a mesa!

- SE VIREM! – A morena berrou já de costas.

- Cara... Que problemático...

- Mas no shopping não tem ramen 'tte bayo...

- Elas nos deixaram falando sozinhos...

- Aew, que injusto!

- HINATA! VOCÊ É MINHA PRIMA!

- Olha uma moeda! – A garota apontou alegremente para o chão.

- ONDE? – Todos se abaixam, procurando a moeda.

Hinata se vira... E coloca o dedo do meio pra Neji.

- AH! – Ela se vira e sai andando.

- PEGUEEEI! – Naruto pula na cadeira – Que cara é essa, Neji?

- A... A... A Hinata me botou o dedo do meio!

- PFFFFFT!

- HÁ!

- Até parece.

- Essa não cola, Neji.

- Mas...

- Guarda aí a mesa.

- Mas...

- A gente vai catar comida.

- Mas é verdade!

- Claro que é...

- Que merda, Hinata...

Enquanto isso... Ino estava em sua terapia de compras. Praticamente limpando as prateleiras. Sakura, claro, estava junto, revirando cabides vendo Ino correr de um lado pro outro, falando pelos cotovelos, cheia de roupas no braço.

- Eu quebrei uma unha... Aquele filho de uma coisa horrível...

- Fala sério, Ino! – Sakura riu, colocando os óculos na cabeça – Você ta regredindo! "Seu coiso eu te odeio" agora "filho de uma coisa horrível"...

- Nha, não enche, Sakura. Vamos logo pagar essas roupas que eu quero passar naquela loja que tem aquelas bolsas...

As duas começaram a andar para o caixa. Ino ainda estava emburrada e tudo o que ela murmurava eram xingamentos. Quando a atendente perguntou como ela ia pagar, a loira praticamente atirou o cartão de crédito na cara da mulher. Sakura deu um cutucão nela, que bufou.

- Desculpe! Estou tendo um dia estressante.

- Er... Senhorita Yamanaka...

- Ahn? – Ela grunhiu em resposta.

- Aqui diz que a senhorita não tem mais crédito.

- Quê?

- Pô, Ino! Seu pai te deu um no mês passado! Você já estourou o limite de todos?

- Culpa o Kiba! Ele que me estressou! Mas você tem certeza? – Ela se debruçou no balcão da loja.

- Sim, senhorita.

- Droga, Sakura me empresta o seu.

- Meu o que?

- Cartão de crédito.

- Ah, eu não te falei? Eu não tenho um. Eu não usava, meu pai pegou de volta.

- ...

- Ino?

- ... – Dilata veia na testa.

- Inoo?

- QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO VOCÊ É? VOCÊ NÃO USAVA SEU CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO?

- Não né? Se eu precisava de alguma coisa sempre tinha algum bobão pra pagar pra mim...

- SUA...!

- VADIA ESTRANGEIRA!

- Como é? – As duas olham pro lado de fora da loja, de onde tinha vindo o grito.

E lá estavam os três irmãos psicóticos. A loira batia boca com uma garota ruiva que estava agarrada no braço de um cara moreno e alto, que tentava se explicar.

- Quê que ta acontecendo lá?

- Temari, de novo não... – Kankurou murmurou, irritado.

- NÃO ENCHE O SACO, KANKUROU! Eu ia saber que o cara tinha namorada? AINDA MAIS QUANDO ELE CORRESPONDE ÀS INVESTIDAS! – Ela berrou pra outra ouvir.

- AH! SUA VACA DE QUINTA!

- CORNA!

- YUKI! DIZ QUE ELA TÁ ERRADA!

- Sakuraaa...

- Não, Ino! A última vez que a gente...

- Ela ta mentindo, amor, eu não faria isso. – O cara disse com uma cara deslavada.

- AH! MAS QUE CACHORRO! BORA INVADIR INO! – As duas saíram correndo.

- ALÉM DE CORNA É BURRA!

- Ahn? – Temari olhou pro lado.

Ino e Sakura se postaram do lado dela, ajudando a xingar a garota.

- É ISSO AÍ!

- EU NÃO SOU CORNA! MEU NAMORADO É MUITO FIEL!

- CORNA, BURRA E MÍOPE! – Sakura berrou.

- BEM, NÃO SOU EU QUE SOU UMA VADIA QUE DÁ EM CIMA DO NAMORADO DAS OUTRAS!

- PELO MENOS ELA NÃO É UMA AVESTRUZA DESAFINADA E DESPEITADA!

- SUA... SUA! EU NÃO SOU DESPEITADA!

- VOCÊ É UMA HIPOPÓTAMA GIGANTE FEIA MUTANTE COM ACNE E SEM NENHUM SENSO DE MODA! COM UM NAMORADO QUE TE PÕE UM PAR DE CHIFRES MAIORES QUE OS DO BAMBI NO FIM DO FILME UM!

- O que na língua da Ino significa que você é uma vaca horrorosa e corna. – Sakura falou com um tom de "óbvio".

Tenten e Hinata voltaram com uma bandeja cheia de comida, e depositaram na mesa.

- Finalmente, eu não comi nada o dia inteiro...

- É... F-faz tempo que eu n-não como um hambúrguer...

- Por quê?

- Papai acha que n-não é saudável...

- E ele tem razão né? – Tenten riu abraçando o milkshake – É que é tão gostoso...

- É n.n – Hinata toma um gole do seu refrigerante.

- CARA! A SAKURA E A INO TAO SE PEGANDO A PAU COM UMA GAROTA NO MEIO DO SHOPPING! – Naruto "surgiu" atrás de Hinata, que com o susto guspiu todo o refrigerante na cara de Tenten.

- Eu to molhada e nojenta e-e – ela resmungou. De repente ela sentiu algo gelado e molhado no seu braço. Olhou pra baixo. – KIBA! NÃO PERMITEM CÃES NO SHOPPING!

- SHHHH! Se um segurança escuta eles tiram o Akamaru daqui! – Ele pediu, colocando o cachorro dentro do casaco.

- GUYS! EU ACHO QUE A INO E A SAKURA VÃO APANHAR! – Tenten e Hinata se entreolharam por um segundo, pra sair correndo logo depois.

- VOLTA PRO SEU BURACO!

- MULHER, PODE ATÉ XINGAR MINHA VÓ, MAS NÃO XINGA MINHA CIDADE! AH, QUER SABER? FODA-SE! – Temari arregaçou as mangas e andou até a garota, que começou a arregalar os olhos, e meteu um soco na cara dela.

- OOOOW!

- TEMARI! – Os meninos chegaram junto com Hinata e Tenten.

- Wow.

- Quê que ta acontecendo aqui, Ino?

- Ah, a Temari deu em cima de um cara que tinha namorada, ele correspondeu, aí a namorada chegou e xingou ela e a gente ficou xingando a vaca e aí ela xingou Suna de buraco e aí a Temari partiu pra cima dela.

- Então... – Sasuke começou – Tudo isso porque um cara deu mole pra Temari?

- É, eu acho.

- Aew, não culpo o cara. Olha pra Temari, ela é HOT!

- COMO É? – Kankurou se vira pra ele e acerta um soco em seu olho esquerdo – OLHA O JEITO COMO FALA DA MINHA IRMÃ!

- DUDE! ISSO NÃO FOI LEGAL! – O moreno voou no outro e os dois já estavam rolando no chão também.

- Eu acho que a Temari precisa de ajuda...

- Ino, você se lembra dos nossos tempos de terror da 6ª série?

- Yeah...

- Eu to morrendo de vontade de revivê-los... O que me diz?

- High Five, sistah! – As duas bateram as mãos e andam até a outra loira, ajudando a bater na ruiva, já que era uma tarefa difícil por causa das duas "amigas" da legião da ruiva aguada ajudando a revidar.

- Yuki! Me ajuda a bater nelas!

- Não, eu não bato em mulheres...

- Mas... Essa...

- Mesmo que elas mereçam...

- ESCUTA AQUI, TU FALA ASSIM DAS MINHAS AMIGAS TU APANHA! – Akamaru pulou do casaco de Kiba e ele deu um soco bem no nariz do cara. Sasuke foi tropeçando do outro soco e caiu em cima do cara e Ino e Sakura jogaram umas das "amigas" da legião em cima dos outros. Aí já tinha formado montinho de sair fumaça e a galera típica na volta.

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!

- Cara... Que merda toda é essa? – Tenten colocou as mãos na cabeça, levemente desesperada.

- AMIGOS! – Uma coisa verde e laranja de cabelo de cuia chega voando e pára na frente deles.

- AAAAAH!

- UM ET! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – Uma garota pula em Neji, que dá um passo pro lado, todo afeminado.

- Nem vem sua mocréia! Não toca no meu cabelo!

- Neji... Isso foi, tipo, MUITO GAY! Além dos limites permitidos pra um cara que se diz hétero.

- Cala a boca. E o ET?

- Você sabe que era só o Lee de novo...

- Uhum...

- AMIGOS! NÃO BRIGUEM! A FORÇA DA AMIZADE DEVE SER MAIOR QUE AS DESAVENÇAS! LEMBREM-SE DAQUELE SÁBIO ENSINAMENTO DE GAI-SENSEI! NUNCA ESPALHE OU USE DE VIOLÊNCIA! APENAS QUANDO É NECESSÁRIO PARA PROTEGER A PESSOA AMAD-

Jogam um sapato em Lee, que acerta bem no meio da testa. Ele cambaleia algumas vezes e cai no montinho da briga.

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE! – O namorado da vaca ruiva foi "lançado" por Kiba como uma bola de futebol americano voando perto de Neji.

- JÁ FALEI QUE NO CABELO NÃO, PORRA! Melhorou? – Ele perguntou pra Tenten.

- Se as circunstâncias não fossem tão gays eu diria que foi quase másculo.

- Obrigado.

- Mas essa fixação com o cabelo é algo...

- Não é uma fixação! É apenas cuidado porque eu amo ele.

- Uia! E você colocou bastante condicionador?

- Claro, é assim que ele tem esse volume e brilho e...

- PRINCESA DO CONDICIONADOR!

- Cala a boca! – Ele riu, e empurrou-a de leve com o quadril.

Tenten riu e empurrou-o também, um pouco mais forte. Ele deu uma risadinha e empurrou-a mais forte. A morena riu, mas de uma forma meio agressiva, e empurro o amigo. Ele parou de rir e empurrou-a. Ela foi uns passos pra trás. Os dois se olharam, a boca dela aberta em indignação, e correram até o outro. Claro que a mão de Tenten foi direto no cabelo de Neji.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

- SUA! SUA! CABELO NÃO! CABELO NÃO!

- NHEHEHEHE!

- ISSO É GOLPE BAIXO TENTEN! – Ele começou a fazer cócegas no pescoço dela – E isso também é! Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

- Seu... HAHAHA! Trapaceiro! HAUSHUAHSA! Mau- carát-AUSHUASHUA!

- SASUKE-TEME! – Naruto berrou – Vai perder pro cara da maquiagem? Defende a honra dos encrenqueiros! O Kiba surrou o cara! Vai lá e surra esse aí!

- Ow! Esse aqui sabe lutar!

- E TU É IRMÃO DO ITACHI, POW!

- EU SEI!

- SASUKE! SASUKE, LEMBRA DA 6ª SÉRIE?

- QUE PARTE DELA?

- AQUELE DIA QUE A GENTE DOBROU NA ESQUINA ERRADA E FOI PARAR NAQUELE BECO!

- LEMBRO!

- A GENTE CHUTOU A BUNDA DELES!

- NÃO, NARUTO! A GENTE APANHOU! AÍ O ITACHI CHEGOU COM O DEIDARA E O TOBI E BOTARAM ELES PRA CORRE—AI!

- Ah... Ah, é... MAS ENTÃO PENSA EM COMO ELES CHUTARAM OS CARAS E BATE IGUAL!

- Cala a boca e vem me ajudar!

- Ta bom... – Ele foi andar, mas tropeçou no cadarço desamarrado e caiu de cara no montinho.

- Ai! – A patty ruiva do lado de Hinata começou em sua voz de gato sendo esgoelado – Não bate no loirinho! O loirinho é tão bonitinho! :3

- O QUE? – Hinata se virou pra ela, os olhos em chamas.

- AAAAH!

- SUA VADIA DESGRAÇADA! ELE É MEU, OUVIU BEM? MEEEU! – Hinata agarrou a outra pelos cabelos e começou a rolar no chão, brigando com ela.

- Ino...

- Que é, Sakura?

- Você pagou essa blusa?

- ...

- Ino?

- MERDA!

- Aquela filha da mãe sumiu! – Temari se levantou, tirando poeira da roupa.

- Caham.

- Sim? – Ela se virou e encontrou uma cópia em maior escala da vaca corna.

- Você fez um belo estrago no nariz da minha irmãzinha.

- Merda. AAAAH! – A loira saiu correndo e se enfiou atrás da primeira pessoa que ela viu pra escapar da surra...

- O que diabos-? UGH! – Portanto, quem levou o soco por ela foi Shikamaru, que cambaleou algumas vezes e caiu sentado.

- Agora é você, sua oferecida! – A vaca corna berrou.

- Fudeu! Cadê os meninos quando eu preciso deles? – A monstra foi se aproximando, se aproximando...

- UGH!

- E NUNCA MAIS TOQUE NO MEU CACHORRO! – Kiba empurrou um segurança, que saiu rolando, atropelando a vaca corna e sua irmã monstra, que saíram pisoteadas – HAM! – Ele saiu andando – Vamos Akamaru! Não se misture com essa gentalha! – o cachorro late e coloca a língua pro segurança.

- o.o – Temari

- x,x – Shikamaru – Weee... Será que eu to no céu?

- AH! Você ta bem?

- To no inferno, to no inferno! – Ele berrou e rolou pro lado, tentando sair se arrastando de perto de Temari.

- Cala a boca! E obrigada por levar o soco por mim.

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolh... – Ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele. – Pra isso que eu to aqui, né?

- Valeu mesmo. – Se levanta e sai andando.

- o.o x.x – Capota de novo.

- Temari.

- AI QUE SUSTO, GAARA! Não faz isso!

- Olha o que você fez!

- A culpa não foi minha!

- Foi sim.

- Não foi!

- Brigar é idiota. Tudo o que você consegue são olhos roxos e uma puta dor de cabeça. E resolveu seus problemas? Não... Você ainda não tem namorado!

- Ô, BAIXINHA! SAI DA FRENTE!

- Ò.Ó – Gaara vira a cabeça lentamente. Olhos em chamas, andando devagar até o pobre infeliz.

- O que você ia falando sobre brigar, Gaara? – A irmã perguntou, divertida.

- Cala. A boca.

- Shino! Você ta aí! – Kiba o cutucou, feliz.

- Sim.

- E ta inteiro! Sem graça! – O moreno empurrou o amigo dentro do montinho de fumaça – Hehehehe

- Isso não é legal, cara! – Choji reclamava, andando de um lado pro outro – Brigar não é legal! Nunca é a solução! Que coisa cara...

- PÁRA DE FALAR MERDA, ROLHA DE POÇO!

- ...

- Ah, merda...

- ...

- CHO! Não estressa!

- ...

- Calminho...

- ...

- Cho?

- NÃO É GORDURA! EU SÓ TENHO OSSOS GRANDEEES! – Ele saiu chutando todo mundo.

- CRUZES! Que porra é essa? – Alguns policiais chegaram e viram a bagunça. – Quê que a gente faz?

- Prende todo mundo!

- AEW! TODO MUNDO PRO XADREZ!


	7. Aquela do Xadrez

**EDIT 01/09/12: Não mudei praticamente nada, só botando letras maiúsculas depois do travessão.**

Oooh guys! *0* Isso é tão maravilindo, é tão perfeito, é tão... Sonho! xD

Eu PASSEI! TIREI O SEGUNDO LUGAR! 231 PESSOAS CONCORRENDO COMIGO E EU TIREI O SEGUNDO! Eu estava concorrendo para o CTI aqui da minha cidade, e agora o ensino é integrado, e isso quer dizer que eu passei mesmo e vou cursar o ensino médio E ter aulas de Desenvolvimento de Software! (Ai que CHIQUE! ) Eu tirei VINTE E UM! E a maioria das pessoas tirou 10, 11, 12! Foi tudo pq vocês torceram por mim! EU amo vocês! Me comovi!

PARABÉNS PRA POISON QUE PASSOU NO VESTIBULAR! EU TÔ MUITO ORGULHOSA DE TI, POISON! (como a Natie foi?)

Mas agora saindo do assunto que vocês simplesmente não querem ouvir falar... A fic! Sim, sim, a fic tá chegando no momento em que eu não tinha escrito mais nada no caderno. Ou seja... A partir do capítulo 8... Eu vou estar escrevendo da minha própria cabeça de novo e isso pode fazer os caps. demorarem um pouco de novo. Mas nada que não se conserte, acho.

E aqueles que eu amo, cadê?

Eeva Uchiha7

Anaa Malfoy Z.

Sacerdotisa

sugarlita

miilla chan

Bruna Martins Balbino

Uzu Hiina

Schne Hissi

Uchiha Mary-sempai

Maimi Akimoto

Mago das Fadas

Kagome Juju Assis

Jaqueline Dulci Vieira

kunai-chan e anna dango

Miko Nina Chan

karolzenha-chan

Shinigami Agatha

Sabaku No Mariana

Cerejeira

Karen Pads

Naat Uchiha

Etecetera

Lune-sama forever

Pryh

Dark-Neko99

Hyuuga Himawari-chan

Carou-chan

Lang-chan

lili maggy

Kathy (é pura coincidência, os de Friends começam assim?)

Cah-chan

Schne Hissi

Misa Black

Ling-Neko-Chan n.n

Cah-chan Hime

Mitsahi Gih-chan

Alissa

reila crazymm'

Karori

Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy

Hyuuga Florine

oOoOo

"Amigo de verdade não é aquele que paga a sua fiança, mas aquele que está do seu lado na cela falando 'Puta que pariu, aquilo foi divertido!'"

(Eu não sei o autor, **FRASE NÃO É MINHA!**)

oOoOo

**Capítulo 6**

**Aquela da Cadeia**

O homem suspirava, cansado. Fora realmente um dia de matar. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que tivera ação em sua vida profissional. Desde que virara delegado era tudo calmo demais... A coisa mais emocionante que acontecera na última semana foi um passarinho se estatelar no chão depois de pechar direto no vidro da sua janela. Tudo o que ele tinha eram relatórios. Papéis e mais papéis para assinar. Tédio, tédio...

Mas se sua vida profissional era a calmaria, a pessoal era uma tempestade. Seus filhos não o deixavam dormir tranqüilo desde que nasceram. Antes eram os choros e manhas. Hoje em dia eram as encrencas em que se metiam. Ele sempre tivera problemas sérios com o filho mais velho. Um vagabundo imprestável que só fazia besteira. Mas o mais novo... Era seu orgulho! Sempre tão correto, tão justo, tão...

- Delegado Uchiha?

- Que é?

- Seu filho... Está preso.

Não disse? Aquele imprestável...

- Deixa ele lá! Já está na hora do Itachi aprender uma li-

- Não senhor. É o mais novo.

- O QUE?

oOoOo

- Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! – Neji hiperventilava – E se isso entrar no meu currículo?

- Papai vai me matar T.T – Hinata chorava.

- Merda, acabei que nem o Itachi. – Sasuke falava enquanto tocava de leve o olho roxo, vendo se já tava inchado.

- Pra sua informação, só vai inchar de manhã, Uchiha-babe. – Sakura falou, fazendo um bolinho com o casaco e colocando atrás da cabeça, pra encostar na parede.

- E eu que não tava fazendo nada... – Shikamaru reclamou – Minha mãe vai me esfolar vivo.

- E o meu pai então! – Naruto quase gritou – Eu sou filho do prefeito! Se a história vazar eu to ferrado! Sr. Minato E Sra. Kushina vão me linchar!

- Que droga, Kiba! Meu futuro tá arruinado! – Ino chorava no ombro do outro.

- Não fala assim, Ino. Vai ficar tudo bem!

- O teto é tão cinza... – Shino falou, daquele jeito "tôchapado" dele.

- Pára, Shino! Você não tá ajudando!

- Merda, Temari! Olha o que você fez de novo! É por isso que a gente fica se mudando o tempo todo!

- Não, Kankuro, é por causa da empresa do papai ¬¬

- Bem... Mas você ajuda!

- Ai...

- Ah, calem a boca! – Temari saiu de perto deles e sentou do lado de Shikamaru – Oi.

- Oi.

- Desculpa pelo soco, afinal era pra mim.

- Ok.

- Deve tá doendo muito. A monstra era um armário. – Ela tocou de leve o olho roxo dele.

- Ai!

- Desculpe. – Ela sorriu. Os dois ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos. Os dedos dela tocavam a bochecha dele e escorregaram para o canto da boca, e eles estavam mais próximos sem perceber. E continuaram a se aproximar. Só que eles esqueceram uma coisa.

- UUUUUUUUUUUH!

- Ahn? O,O

- ROLOU UM CLIMAAA! ROLOU UM CLIMAA! – Eles não estavam sozinhos.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Ambos berraram, corados.

- Eu só tava dando uma olhada no estrago. ù/ / /ú

- Seeeeeeeeei!

- SHIKAMARU E TEMARI SE BEIJANDO EMBAIXO DE UMA ÁRVOREEE! EMBAIXO DE UMA ÁRVOREEEE! SE BEI-JAN-DO!

- CALA A BOCA, CACETE!

- Calem vocês aí! Tem gente querendo dormir, porra! – O cara da cela da frente reclamou.

- D-d-desculpa, Seu preso, digo, Seu presidiário, quero dizer, Senhor Xadrez. Não! Er... – Naruto começou a dizer, mas Ino tapou sua boca.

- Desculpe, Senhor.

Um oficial (relativamente) jovem passa na frente da cela e dá três passos pra trás, parando, surpreso.

- Sasuke?

- Oi, Eichi...

- Que diabos tu tá fazendo aí dentro?

- A encrenca veio atrás de mim de novo.

- Olha, garoto, não vai seguir o mesmo caminho que o seu irmão aqui.

- Não, não vo- Espera. "aqui"?

- É, ele tá aqui do lado. Aliás, eu vim pra soltar ele. – O oficial bateu na cela ao lado – Acorda, Itachi! Você já pode ir!

- Aaaah! Enfim liberdade! – A figura de um Itachi descabelado se espreguiçava na frente da cela deles.

- Itachi!

- Uhm? Sasuke! Que diabos tu tá fazendo aí?

- To preso, o que tu acha?

- Eu acho que é ridículo!

- Você tava preso há meio minuto atrás.

- Não mude de assunto, mocinho!

- Itachi, vai a merda!

- Mon frère... Eu ESTOU na merda. – Ele disse rindo.

- Itachi, te manda!

- Mas... Eu estou preocupado com seu bem-estar!

- Aew, Itachi!

- Uhm? – Ele olha pra cela em frente – Fala, Frank!

- Quê que tá pegando?

- O meu irmãozinho foi preso. Eu tenho que cair fora, mas eu estou preocupado com a segurança dele! – Itachi disse todo dramático.

- Snif, snif... – Um dos presos fungou – Isso foi muito bonito.

- Te controla, homem! – Frank acotovelou o grandão de tattoo de caveira no braço.

- A gente cuida do seu irmãozinho, Itachi. – O outro disse, secando uma lágrima.

- Valeu, caras! Sasuke, eu vou chamar o pai. Tu fica aí!

- ¬¬ Eu to preso, Itachi. Eu não tenho como sair daqui.

- Então... Cuidado com os ratos se aparecer algum, - E nessa hora Ino pulou pro colo de Kiba de olhos arregalados - eles mordem. Aquele travesseiro ali, não se joga em cima, é duro feito pedra. O Frank e o Mike aqui são gente boa. Mas o Akihito é de Satã. Não mexam com ele. A comunidade nessa cadeia é bem acolhedora, então eu acho que vocês não vão ter problemas... FUI! – Itachi saiu correndo.

- Você tem sorte de ter um irmão tão parceiro. – Frank disse – Meu irmão nunca foi legal assim comigo . Ele sempre disse que eu era um vagabundo que ia acabar na cadeia.

- Cara, tu TÁ na cadeia. – Naruto disse óbvio.

- E tu é filho do prefeito!

- Precisa lembrar?

- Isso é tão deprimente...

- Shino! Não começa!

- Olha, a gente pode tentar se distrair!

- Fazendo o que?

- Pra começar, parar de ficar lembrando que a gente tá na cadeia.

- É, é! Pense no seu lugar feliz! – Mike sugeriu, juntando as mãos. – Eu penso sempre que estou no Play Center n.n

- Cara, você tem problemas o.õ – Shikamaru apontou pra ele.

- Mas o que ele disse faz sentido! É coisa de psicologia! – Tenten cruzou as pernas meio que entrando de ioga – Vamos lá, galera! Lugar feliz!

- Posso pensar que estou esgoelando o Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou. – Isso me faria feliz.

- Cala a boca e fique feliz! – Tenten murmurou agressivamente.

Todos arranjaram um lugar e acharam uma posição confortável. Fecharam os olhos e procuraram um "lugar feliz". Ou quase. Kiba abriu um olho, cutucou Naruto e apontou para Shikamaru dormindo. Os dois riram e com isso, ganharam uma cotovelada de Neji. Sasuke abriu os olhos, viu que ninguém tinha aberto e voltou a fechá-los, bufando. Kankurou cutucou Temari rindo, no que ela lhe deu um tapa sussurrando para não atrapalhar ela. Shikamaru abriu os olhos. Temari abriu os olhos. Os dois se olharam. E fecharam de novo. Ela abriu só um olho. E fechou. Ele abriu o olho esquerdo, e fechou. Os dois abriram os olhos. Olharam em volta. Todos de olhos fechados. E voaram um pro outro.

- HÁ! EU SABIA! – Kiba berrou, abrindo os olhos de repente vendo os dois se pegando. Todos abriram os olhos e começaram a cantar aquela musiquinha irritante quando alguém pega alguém.

- Ah, merda!

- CALEM A BOCA!

- O KIBA E A INO SE PEGARAM NO SHOPPING E VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM ISSO!

- É, é verdade. Por que a gente não fez isso? – Naruto se perguntou.

- Porque a Ino saiu correndo e aí não tinha graça.

- Ah, é. A gente faz isso agora. A INO TÁ... TÁ DIFERENTEEEE!

- FOI, FOI ELE SIM! FOI O KIBA QUE DEIXOU A INO ASSIM!

- CALEM A BOCAAA!

- O Neji tá... Tá diferentee! – Hinata sussurrou perto de Ino, que logo começou a berrar.

- FOOOI, FOI ELA SIM! FOI A TENTEN QUE DEIXOU O NEJI ASSIM!

- Como é que é?

- Ah, Neji, vê se agüenta!

- Eeeca! – Tenten torceu o nariz com cara de nojo.

- O Shika tááá... Tá diferentee! – Chouji ganhou um olhar mortal do amigo.

- Fooi, foi ela sim! Foi a Temari que deixou o Shika assim!

- COMO É QUE É? – Kankurou abriu os olhos e se levantou.

- Pronto, tudo de novo! – Gaara reclamou, batendo na própria testa.

- TÁ FALANDO DA MINHA IRMÃ?

- CLARO QUE SIM! PORRA, TUA IRMÃ NÃO É UMA BARANGA, CARA! AS ALMAS MASCULINAS DO RECINTO TEM DIREITO DE OLHAR! – Outro olho roxo pra Sasuke.

- DOBRA A LÍNGUA PRA FALAR DA MINHA IRMÃ!

- Você devia estar falando de língua pro outro ali, ó! – Sasuke apontou pra Temari e Shikamaru que já tinham começado a se amassar de novo.

- OW! PODE PARAR COM A POUCA VERGONHA! – Ele puxou Shikamaru pelo capuz do casaco.

- KANKUROU! SENTA! – Temari apontou para um cantinho na outra parede.

- MAS...

- Senta! Agora! Ali! Como você foi um menino mal você perdeu a diversão!

- Temari, eu não tenho cinco aninhos.

- Vou começar a contar! Um...

- Tá bom, tá bom! – Ele saiu correndo e sentou no cantinho de frente pra parede.

- Certo, acho que a coisa do lugar feliz não deu certo.

- Não, não, deu muito certo. Fechem os olhos de novo! – Temari sugeriu, sorrindo de um jeito meio afetado.

- Er... Não. Alguém tem outra idéia?

- ...

- EU TENHO! O FRANK ROUBOU PÃO LÁ NA CASA DO JOÃO!

- Como é que você sabe? O.O Não vai contar pros polícia, né? ó.ò

- Brincar disso numa cadeia não é uma coisa muito inteligente.

- O que a gente vai fazeeeer!? – Ino berrou, levemente desesperada.

~Uma hora depois~

Todos estirados no chão, meio dormindo, meio acordados. Um Naruto de óculos escuros batucava no chão, cantando enquanto Sasuke tocava notas soltas numa gaita de boca que sabe Deus de onde ele tirou.

- I hope you know, I hope you know... – Nota solta e desafinada de gaita – That this has nothing to do with you… - Nota solta e desafinada de gaita – And big girls don't cry.

- Você tava cantando Big Girls Don't Cry? – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha no que o loiro deu de ombros em um sorriso sapeca.

- A música é legal. – Sasuke deu um assoprão na gaita bem no ouvido de Naruto.

- Você é uma garota crescida, Naruto.

- É, eu sei e... Ei! Repete isso se for homem!

- A parte de você ser crescida, ou a parte de ser uma garota?

- Grrrr! Você me paga, teme! – Naruto ia pular no melhor amigo, mas foi parado pela voz do oficial de mais cedo.

- Crianças, o delegado Uchiha quer ver vocês. – Ele informou abrindo a cela.

- E é aí que eu me ferro mesmo. – Murmurou Sasuke tremendo nas bases.

oOoOo

Mikoto escuta a campainha tocar. Xingou mentalmente o filho da puta que interrompeu-a bem no meio da música do rádio. Como ela poderia cozinhar sem música? Limpou as mãos no avental e andou pisando duro até a porta.

- QUE É? – Abriu-a com tudo, batendo na parede.

- EU ESPERAVA MAIS DE VOCÊ, SASUKE! EU ESPERAVA ISSO DO ITACHI! – Fugaku berrava.

- Ei! ¬¬ - Itachi lá parado, de plano de fundo na briga.

- A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA, PAI!

- SE VOCÊ TAVA LÁ ALGUMA COISA FEZ!

- UM IDIOTA ME DEU UM SOCO PORQUE EU DISSE QUE A IRMÃ DELE ERA HOT!

- Idiota. – Itachi deu um pedala em Sasuke.

- EU SÓ TAVA ME DEFENDENDO!

- Claro que tava... E FOI PARAR NA CADEIA!

- Policiais exageram... E AQUELE BABACA ME PAGA! EU VOU ME VINGAR!

- VAI VINGAR COISA NENHUMA, PIRRALHO! VÊ SE SE ENXERGA! VOCÊ PAROU NA CADEIA! – De repente começou um barulho de pé batendo no chão.

- Pai, o Itachi também tava lá.

- O ITACHI TÁ SEMPRE LÁ! – O barulho foi ficando mais rápido e mais alto. Todos calaram a boca, virando a cabeça para a porta lentamente.

- Oi, mamãe! – Itachi acenou, feliz.

- OI MAMÃE É O CARALHO! ENTREM OS TRÊS E CALEM A BOCA! VOCÊS DOIS VÃO SENTAR NO SOFÁ DE BOCA FECHADA! E VOCÊ! – Agarrou o marido pela gravata e saiu arrastando-o até a cozinha – REUNIÃO!

Enquanto os dois sentavam no sofá, o pai e a mãe batiam as portas da cozinha.

- Ferrou, Itachi.

- Se ferrou, irmãozinho! O novato sempre tem o castigo pior.

- Por quê?

- Acho que pra converter antes que vire malandro de vez.

- Funciona? o.o

- Não. u.u

- VOCÊ VAI DAR UM JEITO NISSO E VAI DAR AGORA! – Eles ouviram a mãe berrar da cozinha.

- o.o – Os dois engolem em seco.

- S-sim, amor. – As portas se abrem e um Delegado Uchiha sai de lá tropeçando e correndo escada acima.

- E EU QUERO TE OUVIR FALANDO COM ELES AINDA HOJE! – Mikoto apontou a colher de pau pro nada, como se ameaçasse.

- Sim, senhora. Vou ligar agora mesmo!

- Itachi... Sabe o que isso significa?

- Sei, Sasuke. – Os dois se abraçam, som de trovões retumbando no fundo.

- VOVÔ UCHIHA!

- MERDA! MEU PATO QUEIMOU!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Eles saem correndo pra se esconder debaixo da cama.

N/A: E por hoje é só, pessoal! xD Voltei em janeiro, como prometido, com um cap meia-boca tapa-buraco, mas um cap.

Kisses kisses, love ya all e feliz ano novo, né?


	8. Aquela do Vovô Uchiha

**EDIT 01/09/12: Não mudei quase nada nesse também. Só uns errinhos de português.**

Helloooooooo! Kimiz de volta, ressuscitada no terceiro... Er... Ano? Tudo bem, tudo bem, não me matem! Eu tenho uma boa explicação. Eu tinha treze anos quando eu comecei a fic, eu cresci, fui me distanciando do fandom, abandonei tudo por Harry Potter, Percy Jackson e projetos originais, até que recentemente em um momento de nostalgia suprema voltei pro fandom de Naruto. E conversando com minha irmã, relendo Desventura, tivemos crises de riso tão homéricas, que eu simplesmente tinha que continuar.

Achar a senha da conta da Kimiz foi uma merda também. Eu não lembrava a senha da conta, não lembrava a senha da conta do e-mail pra qual mandaram a recuperação de senha e não fazia idéia qual era a porra do e-mail pra qual mandaram a recuperação de senha do e-mail pra qual mandaram a primeira recuperação de senha. Confuso? Imagina eu! Eu tava me descabelando quase quebrando o computador. Mandei até e-mail pro suporte do . Um cara chamado James me respondeu em tipo, três segundos e depois eu testei uma senha que eu tinha testado vinte vezes antes e deu! Eu não sei o que tu fez, mas James, valeu!

Então aqui está. Eu sinto muito mesmo por levar três anos, e espero que me perdoem, mas acho que esse tempo fora me fez bem, eu cresci como autora e como pessoa e espero do fundo do coração que eu continue tão engraçada e sem noção com dezessete quanto eu era com treze anos.

Muito obrigada do fundo do coração a todos vocês pelos reviews, e espero que voltem a ler quando isso aparecer nos updates. Não desistam, eu juro que estou de volta pra valer.

**Poison Lee**

**Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy**

**-darkgilr- -**

**Kakah Zero-chan '-'**

**Cat Tsuki**

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan**

**Sabaku No Mariana**

**Retirado**

**Virgula**

**Hyuuga Florine**

**Haruno Melonie**

**madoka pick**

**Luna Stuart**

**MitsukoMiyuki**

**Miko Nina Chan**

**- Miss Pudingg**

**pessoa sem nome que deixou review entre a Aisha e a Yakumo**

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**

**Kh-chan**

**Cah-chan Hime**

**Mari-Sousa**

**Mitsashi Gih-Chan**

**Ana Koori**

**Shinigami Agatha**

**Naat Uchiha**

**Baka Lenalee '**

**Letícia**

**lili maggy**

**miilla chan**

**uchiha haruno keiko**

**Sinjin Hatake**

**Kagome Juh**

**Srta. Kyuu**

**Bruuh.s2**

**Dai-Rangel**

**tek4**

**Carol-chan n.n**

**Loonyed**

**chiyo pattinson e yumi uchiha**

**N.F.C**

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP**

**Mi-Cham18**

**Karoll**

**Jessica Haruno**

**brumc****r**

**bibs**

**mary216**

**Sacerdotisa**

**Juuh Malfoy**

**Ohana Caroline**

**XxXxXGabiXxXxX**

**Wick-chan**

Sem mais delongas!

Capítulo 7

Aquela do Vovô Uchiha

- Eu não quero ir pro vô, pai!

- É, ele é drogado. – Itachi disse com uma cara "Você-não-deixaria-seus-filhos-com-um-viciado-deixaria?"

- Não, Itachi, ele é _ex_-drogado. Ele tá limpo desde que saiu da reabilitação em 2003. – Fugaku abanou a mão em sinal de despreocupação enquanto colocava a mala de Sasuke no porta-malas.

- Isso é o que ele diz né? – O mais novo falou, reclamão.

- Vai dizer que vocês nunca sentiram o cheiro de 'marijuana' – Itachi disse com sotaque mexicano falso – nas festas de natal?

- São os seus amigos. ¬¬

- Fala sério, até parece que eles conseguiriam. Eles não contrabandeiam nem balinha de hortelã, vão contrabandear 'marijuana'? – Ele repetiu o sotaque.

- Isso eu tô de prova, eles nem conseguiram vender Tic-Tac pras crianças da 1ª série. – Sasuke falou, enquanto Itachi balançava a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo vendendo Tic-Tac pras crianças da 1ª série? o.õ

- Não desvie do assunto pai! Ò.ó

- Você vai nos largar a mercê de um drogado mafioso!

- Mafioso não! – Fugaku defendeu.

- Então você admite que ele é drogado? – O pai suspirou alto.

- A vó de vocês vai estar lá. E eu sou seu pai, não preciso dar satisfações! Vocês vão querendo ou não! – Ele saiu andando para dentro de casa.

- QUE ESPÉCIE DE PAI É VOCÊ?! – Itachi berrou, erguendo o punho. Como não obteu nenhuma reação, se virou para Sasuke novamente. – Socação de juízo no cérebro de parente: Falhou. Hora do plano B, Sasuke.

- Certo, e qual é?

- Assim que eu pensar em um eu te conto.

...

- Já pensou?

- Não.

- Já pensou?

- Não.

- Já pensou?

- Não.

- Já pensou?

- Não!

- Já pensou?

- NÃO, CACETE!

- Então é melhor pensar em um rápido, porque eu quase consigo ver o casarão dos Aihara daqui. E dobrando a esquina mais dez quadras... – Itachi engoliu em seco.

- 10 km...

- 500 vacas...

- Um lamaçal...

- Uma porteira eletrificada...

- Um atoleiro...

- Uma hora depois...

- Fica a mansão Uchiha, sei disso. – O mais velho bufou.

- Pensa rápido, Itachi!

- Tá bom! Deixa eu ver... Tarde demais pra explodir o carro, né?

- Bem tarde.

- Sabotar o freio?

- Com a gente junto? Tá maluco, idiota?

- Abrir a porta e pular?

- ITACHI!

- AI, NÃO ME PRESSIONA, CACETE! A COISA TRAVA SOB PRESSÃO!

- Achei que você tinha dito que funcionava bem sob pressão.

- Ah, é? Adivinha só! EU MENTI!

- PERCEBI!

- Acho que não nos resta outra opção, Sasuke.

- Não! Tem que ter outro jeito!

- O jeito é... Chegar lá e fugir!

- Uhm... Pode ser. Não vamos ficar a semana inteira, né?

- Deus, não. O pai não nos odeia a ponto de nos querer mortos. – Ele falou rindo. Depois parou e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Acho. SASUKE EU TENHO UM PLANO! – Ele pulou no banco, agarrando o braço do irmão mais novo.

- Fala, então!

- Vamos enlouquecer o vô!

- Mais louco do que ele já é? Isso é possível?

- É, tem razão. Acho que só nos resta ir. Esperar ele se trancar no banheiro pra fumar e... Esperar a novela da vovó começar, e tentar fugir.

- É, é, a vovó é a mais certa das idéias, mas ela fica completamente louca quando vê novela.

- Ou Johnny Depp. Ela tem uma tara pelo Johnny Depp. – Os dois se sacudiram, como se tivessem um calafrio.

- Nojento.

- Medo.

[...]

- Pronto, crianças! – Fugaku falou, pulando pra fora do carro e correndo pro porta-malas.

- Não solta o cinto, Sasuke.

- Não vou soltar.

- Podemos voltar e enfrentar a fúria da mamãe e... Sasuke!

- O que você ainda tá fazendo aí dentro? – Ele berrou pro irmão, já fora do carro.

- Traidor! Fraco!

- Francamente! Enfrentar a fúria da mamãe? Tu tá louco?!

- ...Foi só um lapso! – Itachi disse saindo do carro. Assim que ele bateu a porta atrás de si, um barulho de carro arrancando foi ouvido e quando eles olharam para trás não havia nada. Uma nuvem de poeira e fumaça e suas malas atiradas no meio da estrada de chão.

- Itachi... Pra onde a gente corre?

- Pra floresta! – Eles se viraram para sair correndo pro matinho do lado da casa quando a porta enorme de madeira do casarão branco se abriu com tudo.

Um senhor de seus 60 anos saiu correndo daquele jeito idoso a cinco quilômetros por hora negativos. Vestia uma camisa florida que o deixava ainda mais barrigudo, e bermudão verde-limão. Usava óculos de lentes muito grossas pendurados no pescoço. Itachi cutucou Sasuke, abrindo um sorriso forçado grande demais para ser feliz. Sasuke fez o mesmo. O velhinho abriu os braços quando chegou perto.

- Sasuke!

- Vovô! – Sasuke abriu os braços também... E o velhinho passou reto por ele. Os dois se viraram para ver o velhinho abraçando... Um anão de jardim. – O.O

- Sasuke, meu netinho! Aí está você! Nossa! Como você tá baixinho! Não devia ter crescido? Quantos anos você tem?

- O.O

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Responde pro seu avô, menino mal criado! – Ele começou a espancar o anão de jardim – Cacete, que cérebro duro você tem! Machucou minha mão!

- Vô, eu tô aqui.

- O QUÊ? – Ele berrou, ainda espancando o anão de jardim, dessa vez com uma pedra – AGORA VOCÊ RESPONDE, NÉ?

- VÔ, ISSO É UM ANÃO DE JARDIM! EU TÔ AQUI! – Sasuke berrou. O velhinho parou, olhou para trás. Estreitou os olhos e depois colocou os óculos. As lentes grossas fazendo seus olhos ficarem enormes e fazendo-o ficar levemente parecido com uma mosca atômica. Ele abriu um sorriso de dentes amarelados e saiu correndo para abraçar Sasuke.

- Meu netinho! Quanto tempo! Como você tá grande! E as garotas, ein? – Ele acotovelou o neto de um jeito sugestivo e gargalhou da própria piada. – Cadê o imprestável do seu irmão?

- Tô aqui, vô. ¬¬

- Mas se não é o Itachi! Você ainda tem aquela banda com os seus colegas de cadeia? Eram colegas de cadeia, não eram? Aqueles dois esquisitos e a loira.

- O Deidara é homem, vô.

- O QUÊ? Ah, bem, isso explica muita coisa. – Ele falou mais pra si mesmo e saiu empurrando os dois na direção da casa. – Agora, meninos, lembrem-se que a sua vó sofreu um AVC recentemente e... Uma parte do cérebro dela pifou e... Ela... Perdeu o freio?

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, vô?

- Ela não... Mede as palavras.

- Vô...?

- É difícil explicar, vocês vão ver! E bem, ela está muito sensível desde que sua bisavó morreu. – Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha e sussurrou para Sasuke.

- Te pago um carro esportivo se você me provar que um dia aquela mulher foi sensível.

- Sejam cuidadosos com o que vocês dizem! – Vovô Uchiha finalizou.

- Você lembra da bisa, Itachi? – Sasuke sussurrou pro irmão.

- Lembro... O.O

- Flashback ON –

- Come um biscoitinho, Itachi! É de nozes!

- Não, obrigado, bisa. n.n Eu sou alérgico a nozes...

- Não existe essa coisa de alergia. Alergia é invenção de capitalista pra te fazer gastar dinheiro! Ser capitalista é uma ameaça ao regime! Você quer ameaçar o regime?

- O.O N-não...

- Então cala a boca e come a droga do biscoito!

- Flashback OFF –

- Itachi, você tá legal?

- Não. O.O Eu quero minha mãe.

- Chegamos, meninos! – Vovô Uchiha abriu as portas e empurrou-os para dentro.

A casa estava um brinco. Brilhando. Tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado. Era uma sala grande com uma escadaria que levaria para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Vovô Uchiha apontou pras malas deles lá fora.

- Vocês vão deixar as malas lá? Vão pegar duma vez antes que os chacais peguem!

- Tem chacais aqui? O.O

- Não! Eu estava brincando! Eu acho. o.o

- o.o – Saem correndo pra pegar as malas.

- AKINA! VEM AQUI, MULHER! OS PIRRALHOS CHEGARAM!

- JÁ? PORRA, NINGUÉM ME FALA NADA NESSA CASA!

Quando eles terminaram de arrastar as malas pra sala, encontraram uma pessoa ao lado do vovô Uchiha. Era uma senhora, parecendo mais velha que ele. Era mais baixa e possuía cabelos completamente brancos e bem curtos. Usava um tailleur cor de vinho com um colar de pérolas e uma estola chique na volta do pescoço. Ao vê-los, abriu os braços sorrindo.

- Itachi! Sasuke! Deem um abraço na sua avó! Caralho, Itachi, como você está gordo e Sasuke, você ainda parece uma menina!

- Foi isso que o vô quis dizer com "perder o freio"?

- Acho que sim.

- Aquele abraço vai vir? – Ela reclamou e os dois correram pra abraçar ela. Akina Uchiha sorriu e empurrou os dois. – Melhorou. Agora tirem essas malas do meu chão limpo! – Eles pegaram as malas e saíram para levá-las ao segundo andar. Quando Sasuke passou Akina ela segurou seu queixo, analisando-o. Suspirou. – Tão feminino... Você é mesmo um menino, querido?

- Sim. o.o

- Tem certeza?

- Sim o.o

- Ah, okay. Pode ir. – Ela soltou-o e andou até a sala. – Tem certeza que ele é um menino, Sadao? – Eles puderam ouvi-la perguntar ao marido.

- É o que diz na certidão de nascimento, né? – Itachi começou a rir da cara de Sasuke.

- Cala a boca!

- Eu disse que você era feminino! Ou melhor... _Afeminado._

- CALA A BOCA!

- MENINOS! DESÇAM PRO ALMOÇO!

- Okay...

- Pelo menos a comida da vovó ainda deve ser boa, né?

- É...

Eles jogaram as malas em cima das camas no quarto azul que eles dividiam e correram para baixo, indo para a cozinha. Chegando lá, se atiraram nas cadeiras na volta da mesa redonda e esperaram. Logo, Akina apareceu com uma travessa com comida e largou na frente deles. Eles começaram a comer.

- Meu Deus, vocês comem como porcos!

- Não come desse jeito, menino! Vai romper o tendão! – Sadao falou, cutucando a bochecha de Itachi com o hashi. Sasuke prendeu o riso.

- Não ria enquanto come! Vai engasgar! – Itachi apontou para Sasuke com o hashi para tirar com a cara dele.

- Cuidado com isso garoto! Vai furar um olho!

- Não mastiga de boca aberta!

- Engole antes de falar!

- Não pega a comida com a mão, seu porco!

- Limpe a boca com o guardanapo!

- Eu não vou lavar essa camisa depois, mocinho!

- Chega o prato perto da travessa para pegar mais!

- Não pegue mais! Você está gordo!

- Deixa pro seu avô, menino, deixa de ser guloso, passa esse prato pra cá.

- Arregaça as magas! E daí que elas são curtas?

- Tira esse cabelo da cara, menino!

- Mastigue antes de engolir!

- Não beba como um alcoólatra!

- Itachi, desde quando você parece um peixe? E por que o seu irmão está tão rosa?

- Não baba!

- Não se empanturrem, depois vocês passam mal e vomitam e eu não vou limpar a sujeira!

- Ah, bem, não foi uma refeição agradável? n.n

- O,O – Itachi e Sasuke.

Ah, foi. Agradabilíssima. À tarde vovô Uchiha quis reapresentar a propriedade aos netos, já que a última vez que eles estiveram lá tinha sido no Natal. E ele achava que do ano passado até Maio eles já tinham esquecido tudo. Então lá foi ele mostrando tudo o que eles já conheciam.

- ...E aqui é o galinheiro.

- ¬¬ Vô, eu posso ir tocar guitarra? – Itachi perguntou com cara de tédio quando eles passavam pelo galinheiro pela 3ª vez.

- Espera, menino! Você toca todo dia! Você não vê a Gertrude há anos!

- É vô, porque a vovó matou ela pra fazer galinha assada no Natal porque ela não queria gastar com peru.

- Ah, ah é... Então vamos no celeiro ver a Frieda!

- Churrasco de férias do ano passado.

- Oh, é. Estava delicioso! – Ele riu. Sasuke abriu a boca em choque e indignação, mas não disse nada. – O Rex então?

- O Rex... Espera, eu acho que o Rex ainda tá vivo. o.o

Segundos depois eles estavam no celeiro cercados de feno, parados na frente de um pônei de um metro de altura. Vovô Uchiha apontou pro animal gordo, que mastigava lentamente um monte de feno, e sorriu em expectativa.

- Uma beleza, não?

- Uhum. – Os dois não se atreveram a dizer mais nada, apenas balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vamos, monte, Itachi!

- Eu não!

- Por que não? É seu cavalo! Você montava!

- Primeiro: Isso é um pônei. Segundo: Eu tinha nove anos. Terceiro: ISSO É UM PÔNEI!

- Seu fresco! Então você, Sasuke!

- Não!

- Ah, vamos! Olhe pra ele! Tá louco pra ser montado!

Eles olharam para o pônei. O pônei olhou pra eles com uma cara de "vai encarar?". Eles podiam jurar que tinham visto ele levantar a sobrancelha. Se é que isso era possível.

- Vai, Itachi!

- Não!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Vai! – O avô pegou-o pela cintura e levantou-o.

- Vô! VÔ! O que tu tá fazendo!? Vô! ME LARGA! – Ele largou. Em cima do pônei. As quatro patas do pônei desabaram. - ¬¬

- Viu? É por isso que a vovó diz que você tá gordo! – Sasuke disse rindo.

- Cala a boca.

- Você, Sasuke! – O avô fez o mesmo de antes, pondo em cima do animal. Nada aconteceu. – Há! Viu? Ele gostou de você! Você é um bichano bom, ein, Rex? – O velho falou, gargalhando, dando uma palmada na bunda do bicho. E a coisa arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo com Sasuke em cima, agarrado em seu pescoço com as pernas arrastando no chão.

- HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Opa! Sasuke! Volta aqui! Sasuuuke! – O avô saiu a passos lentos atrás da besta desembestada em cima do pônei.

oOoOo

- Ai! i.i – Sasuke reclamou, enquanto a avó enfaixava seu punho.

- Que idéia de gerico, Sadao! – Ela dava uma bronca no marido. – Você não vê que o menino é frágil como uma menina? E o outro ainda é gordo! Vai quebrar o pobre do cavalo ao meio!

- É UM PÔNEI! E EU NÃO TÔ GORDO, CACETE!

- Ah, meu querido, está sim. Olha todos esses pneus caindo aí do lado! Olha só! Tudo caindo pra fora das calças! – Ela falou, se levantando e puxando a pele da barriga seca de Itachi. – Tá vendo! Olha só!

- São pessoas como a senhora que deixam as meninas anoréxicas, vovó. ¬¬

- Pelo menos elas fazem algo por si mesmas! Ò.Ó

- O,O. Chega eu vou tocar minha guitarra.

- Você trouxe sua guitarra? – Sasuke perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Eu escondi uma no forro do teto ano passado.

- Foi aí que ela foi parar!

- É.

- E o amplificador?

- Tá num buraco no forro do armário.

- Uau. o.o Quando eu quiser esconder alguma coisa eu te chamo. Ou melhor, não te chamo, porque a única pessoa de quem eu tenho que esconder as coisas é você.

- Cala a boca. Eu vou pro sótão.

oOoOo

- They say, oh, teenagers scare... Não, não, essa eu só toco com a banda. Police, rescue, FBI, she wants a... não, não tô a fim. Uhm, deixa eu ver... BOOOORN TO BE WIIIILDDDD! Espera, eu não sei tocar essa! Droga. SASUUUKEEEE!

Itachi estava no sótão, a janela estava aberta. E mesmo sendo o sótão tudo estava muito limpo, nada empoeirado. Era um quartinho mal iluminado com umas duas estantes cheias de tralhas e caixas de papelão fechadas, um sofá vermelho coberto com um pano branco e uma mesinha de madeira meio comida por cupins. Sasuke entrou pela portinha de madeira, com o punho enfaixado e a maior cara de tédio do mundo.

- Que é?

- Eu não sei o que tocar.

- Toca One Week Of Danger.

- Não.

- Toca Highway to Hell.

- Não.

- Toca The Anthem.

- Uhm… Não.

- Toca I Won't Be Home For Christmas.

- É! – Ele ajeitou a guitarra, aumentou o volume no amplificador, ajeitou o microfone.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu achei naquela caixa ali, ó! – Ele disse, apontando um canto do cômodo com uma caixa aberta e um monte de coisas espalhadas na volta.

- Ah...

Sasuke andou até o sofá, puxou o pano branco e se atirou. Espiou por cima do braço do sofá e viu uns mangás antigos de Dragon Ball numa caixa. Estendeu a mão boa para pegá-los. Itachi tocou uns acordes e começou a cantar numa voz mais desafinada do que harmoniosa.

- OUTSIDE THE CHAROLERS START TO SING, I CAN'T DESCRIBE THE JOY THEY BRING, 'CAUSE JOY IS SOMETHING THEY DON'T BRING ME!

A porta bateu na parede com tudo. Sadao Uchiha entrava com um pacote na mão. Ele apontou para Sasuke e mandou-o sentar no chão, sentando-se logo em seguida. Akina Uchiha entrou e fez o mesmo, tendo problemas para sentar por causa do salto e da coluna, é claro.

- Não toca guitarra desse jeito, menino, vai romper o tendão!

- ¬¬ Fala sério, vô.

- Tô falando muito sério, menino! Primeiro começa com uma tendinite, depois quando você menos espera, POOF! Seu braço rompe em dois!

- o.o Er... Não acho que seja assim que se rompe um tendão, vô. – Sasuke começou.

- Cala a boca e senta aqui antes que eu rompa o seu! – Akina ameaçou e os dois correram a sentar no chão perto dos avós.

- Okay! Vamos finalmente ter um pouco de diversão em família aqui! – Sadao falou, apontando para a caixa no meio da rodinha deles.

- O que você tem aí, vô? – Itachi perguntou hesitantemente.

- O melhor jogo de todos os tempos!

- War *0*! – Sasuke pulou sentado. Sadao balançou a cabeça displicentemente.

- Banco Imobiliário? – Tentou Itachi. Vendo o avô abrir uma caixa cheia de pacotinhos.

- Scotland Yard? – Sasuke perguntou, esperançosamente.

- Não seja ridículo... É muito melhor!

- O que é? – ele puxou o tabuleiro. Ou... Tabuleiros?

- BINGO!

- ...

- ...

- Eu ADORO bingo! – Akina exclamou, batendo palmas, feliz. Sadao sorriu convencido e começou a distribuir as cartelas.

- Me mata agora, por favor. – Sasuke pediu a ninguém em particular.

- Eu faria isso, mas aí quem é que ia ME matar depois?

- Nós podíamos nos matar ao mesmo tempo. No três?

- Um... Dois...

- TRÊS! – Sadao berrou, enquanto Akina comemorava um número que ela tinha.

- o.o

- 22! Dois patinhos na lagoa!

- o.o

- 8! Uma bolinha em cima da outra!

- Pensando bem... Acho que se esperarmos mais um pouco não vamos para o inferno por suicídio.

- Não, nós vamos pro inferno por outras coisas.

- 11! As perninhas da Xuxa!

- Pensando bem... O inferno não pode ser muito pior que isso.

- 69! Aquela coisa que... Bem... Ã... Vocês não precisam saber isso. Próximo! 45!

- o.o

- Estou traumatizado.

- Pro resto da vida.

oOoOo

A casa estava no mais pleno silêncio. Seria possível ouvir uma folha caindo no chão. Não parecia que qualquer alma viva habitava ali. O vento entrava pela janela aberta, soprando as cortinas, fazendo as folhas de um calendário voarem para cima e para baixo. A luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol invadia a residência, fazendo todas as coisas brilharem em uma aura amarelada, dando um ar etéreo em tudo na casa. Sim, o silêncio reinava naquele casarão misteri-

- PEDRO ROBERTO!

- MARIA MANOELA!

- OH, PEDRO ROBERTO! QUE FAREMOS?

- OH, MARIA MANOELA, SERÁ O FIM?

Er... Okay. Talvez alguém habitasse ali. Alguém que gostava muito de novelas mexicanas.

Itachi, Sasuke e Sadao olhavam para a TV com cara de espanto enquanto Akina balançava para frente e para trás, quase dormindo.

- MARIA MANOELA, FUJAMOS!

- MAS, PEDRO ROBERTO, É PERIGOSO!

Sadao fez menção de tocar no controle remoto. A cabeça de Akina se levantou tão rápido que estalou.

- Eu tô assistindo!

- Claro que está, querida. Claaaaro que está. – Ele tranquilizou-a, tirando a mão do controle. A cabeça dela automaticamente caiu para frente de novo, queixo batendo no peito.

- NÓS DAREMOS UM JEITO!

- OH, PEDRO ROBERTO!

- OH, MARIA MANOELA!

- Isso é muito... – Sasuke começou, vendo os protagonistas se beijarem dramaticamente.

- Nojento. – Itachi terminou.

- Que nada, meninos, é muito normal e... – Sadao olhou para a tela da TV e piscou, tentando focalizar a imagem – Uau! Aquilo é fisicamente possível?

- O,O

- ROOOOONC! – Os três olham para Akina, com a cabeça no encosto do sofá e a boca aberta, roncando.

- Finalmente! – Vovô Uchiha exclamou, levantando-se (as juntas estalando). – Achei que ela nunca ia capotar!

- Quer dizer que ela faz isso todo dia? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Claro que sim! E ainda bem que faz, senão eu nunca conseguiria fum... Ãããã, quero dizer, fu...rar.

- Furar o... O jardim.

- É. Furar o jardim a procura daqueles esquilos malucos. Ela ficaria louca. É. Haha.

- Parem de me olhar assim. Eu vou ir lá... Fuma—Rar. Furar o jardim. É.

Sadao saiu da sala, subindo as escadas.

- Ele foi fumar maconha, né? – Sasuke perguntou. Itachi deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente.

Os dois ficaram parados por cinco segundos. Depois caiu a ficha. Eles se olharam, perguntando se o outro tinha tido a mesma brilhante idéia. Tinham. Sorriram.

- A vó tá dormindo no sofá.

- O vô tá se chapando no banheiro.

- Sabe o que isso significa, Sasuke?

- Sim! Vamos fugir!

- Vamos pegar os cavalos do celeiro e sair galopando para casa! – Itachi terminou, olhando radiante para Sasuke que o encarava com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Ou a gente pode pegar o carro. – O outro o olhou impassivamente.

- Ou a gente pode pegar os cavalos.

- Você quer montar no Rex, Itachi?

- Não! T.T

- Então bora roubar o carro.

- YEAAH!

oOoOo

Tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. Akina roncava na sala, Sadao estava fuma... Er... Furando o jardim a procura de esquilos e Itachi e Sasuke não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista. Bem, não muito a vista.

Itachi meteu a cabeça pra fora de uma cortina no corredor do segundo andar e fez sinal para Sasuke, que saiu de trás de um abajur. Os dois saíram correndo até a ponta da escada e pararam, se esgueirando pela parede, um de cada lado da escada. Sasuke espiou para baixo. Confirmou que a avó ainda dormia pelos roncos ensurdecedores do andar de baixo e olhou para Itachi. Ambos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, e correram a descer a escada. Na metade do caminho, Sasuke tropeçou na roupa de Itachi e os dois saíram rolando degraus abaixo, gritando como duas garotinhas. Itachi, entretanto, deu uma cambalhota no último minuto e parou de joelhos. Sasuke se esborrachou no chão mesmo.

- Cacete, Itachi, por que diabos estamos usando os lençóis da vovó? – Sasuke reclamou, se levantando.

- Shhhhh! Cala a boca! Quer que nos descubram? E não são lençóis, irmãozinho! São capas!

- Mas nós não somos heróis pra ter capas, somos espiões!

- Espiões têm capas! – Ele gritou pro irmão mais novo.

- Não têm não!

- Têm sim!

- Não têm não!

- Têm sim!

- Me dá um exemplo!

- O Batman tem capa!

- O Batman não é um espião, bobão.

- ...Mas ele espiona as pessoas, o que faz dele um espião.

- Não, faz dele um tarado.

- Cala a boca! Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e se eu digo que nós vamos usar capas, nós usamos capas! Capas são foda!

- Capas são fodidas, Itachi, não foda.

Akina parou de roncar subitamente. Os dois congelaram no mesmo lugar e pararam de brigar. Eles ouviram barulho de gente velha se mexendo e resmungos. Começaram a rodar no mesmo lugar com as mãos na cabeça sem saber o que fazer. Sasuke se escondeu embaixo da mesa, Itachi colocou a cabeça no freezer. Depois de uns minutos, os roncos recomeçaram e eles puderam sair de seus "esconderijos".

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. – Sasuke respirou aliviado. – O que é que tu tem? – Perguntou para o irmão, que tremia.

- Brrrr! Que friiiio.

- Vamos lá! Pra garagem! – Gritou e saiu correndo, fazendo a capa voar. Itachi ficou no mesmo lugar. Dois minutos depois, Sasuke voltou.

- V-você v-veio me bu-buscar? – Itachi perguntou, ainda tremelicando.

- Não. Onde é que fica a garagem?

Eles levaram mais ou menos meia hora para achar a garagem da mansão Uchiha, tendo esbarrado em muitos outros lugares antes. Como a despensa, o armário de vassouras, a sala de artes manuais da vovó Uchiha, que consistia em bichos empalhados das mais variadas espécies, e o barracão de carpintaria do vovô, onde um adorável guaxinim fez questão de demonstrar que suas garras não eram tão bonitinhas quanto sua carinha. Até finalmente chegar na garagem do outro lado da propriedade.

- Ô,Ô Estamos na garagem? – Itachi perguntou, segundos antes de desabar de cara no chão, bem em cima do pano rasgado que costumava ser sua capa.

- Não sei, estou com medo de descobrir. – Sasuke respondeu, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta hesitantemente. Itachi pulou de pé.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. A gente abre no três e sai correndo. Se nada sair atrás da gente, então nós entramos e vemos o que tem aí.

- Parece bom. Então vamos lá. No três.

- 1...

- 2...

- 3! – Os dois gritaram, abrindo a porta e correndo pra longe gritando feito doidos.

- ...

- ...

- Alguma coisa fugiu?

- Nop. Não que eu tenha visto pelo menos.

- Beleza, vamos lá. – Itachi falou, jogando os trapos de sua capa para trás dramaticamente, e fazendo menção de entrar.

- Espera! – Sasuke chamou, puxando-o de volta. – E se tiver outro guaxinim?

- Não tem!

- Como é que você sabe? Tinha um no barracão!

- É, mas pensa comigo. Quais são as chances de ter DOIS guaxinins numa mesma casa no Japão? Ahn? – Ele sorriu de um jeito espertalhão. – Sabe, é que nem um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar!

- Sabia que na verdade é MUITO PROVÁVEL?

- Besteira! – Itachi falou, rindo, entrando na garagem.

- ITACHI! – Sasuke gritou, tentando puxá-lo uma última vez, mas perdendo a chance.

Silêncio. Itachi estava dentro da garagem. Sasuke do lado de fora. Não se ouvia absolutamente nada.

- Ai, meu Deus, será que o guaxinim matou o Itachi?

Ele contemplou ir ver se seu irmão mais velho ainda estava vivo, mas decidiu que sua vida era muito preciosa para ser desperdiçada com o Itachi, e resolveu sair correndo na outra direção. Ele realmente ia fazer isso, se Itachi não tivesse chamado-o bem na hora.

- Ô IRMÃOZINHO, VEM AQUI! NÃO TEM GUAXINIM NENHUM!

- Er... Tudo bem.

Sasuke entrou na garagem e encontrou seu irmão fazendo pose de fodão, com as mãos na cintura e a capa chacoalhando no vento, no meio da garagem. Sasuke fecha a porta com um baque e a capa de Itachi voa pra sua cara. Ele se estapeia por uns segundos e finalmente consegue tirá-la da cara para voltar pra sua pose de fodão. Sasuke levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Querido irmão, não tema! Com o Itachi não há problema!

- Não há _pouco_ problema...

- O que?

- Nada, nada... E aí? Cadê o carro?

Itachi apontou para uma pilha de metal no meio da garagem.

- Aqui está ela.

- Não, eu tô falando do carro.

- E eu também. Aqui está ela.

- ...

Sasuke olhou pra lata velha pintada de amarelo canário e verde limão caindo aos pedaços que mais parecia ter desabado no meio da sala e não estacionado. Ele fez uma careta incrédula. Itachi abriu um sorriso convencido.

- Sasuke, diga olá pra Margarida!

- Tu só pode tá de brincadeira...

- Ela não é uma belezinha?

- Ah, é... – Sasuke disse seriamente, depois se virou pro irmão – Uma beleza de uma porcaria, Itachi! A gente não vai nem chegar na esquina com essa merda!

- Claro que vai! Tem motor, tem rodas, uma direção, pneus... Acho que tem até freio!

- Você acha?!

- Ah, Sasu-chan, não seja tão pessimista! – Itachi falou displicentemente abanando a mão pro irmão. – Vamos entrar! – Sasuke cruzou os braços, esperando o irmão tirar a chave do bolso. O que ele tirou do bolso, entretanto, foi uma fita de arrombar carro.

- Itachi! Que diabos?

- Sempre útil ter à mão. – Disse, beijando a fita e se agachando pra arrombar o carro.

- É por isso que você vive na cadeia, seu inútil!

- Inútil não! Eu posso ser usado como um mau exemplo! – Sasuke bateu a mão na testa. Alguns segundos de Itachi mexendo a fita pra lá e pra cá, a porta fez um click alto.

Os dois pararam. Itachi puxou as mãos de volta, esperando alguma coisa cair na sua cabeça. Ou pular na sua cara. Nada aconteceu. Ele olhou para Sasuke tipo "é seguro?", que deu de ombros. Devagar, o mais velho se levantou, encarando o "carro". Os dois se aproximaram cuidadosamente. Depois de um minuto de tranquilidade, Itachi botou a mão na maçaneta. Olhou pra Sasuke como se perguntando se puxava ou não. O mais novo revirou os olhos.

- Anda logo, sua mulherzinha!

- Tá, tá, já vou! – Ele puxou a maçaneta.

E a garagem se encheu com um som insuportável de buzina, que mudava constantemente a volumes estratosféricos.

- ALARME? – Sasuke encarou o carro de boca aberta – ESSA PORRA TEM ALARME?

- AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS! – Itachi corria em círculos com as mãos na cabeça.

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – o alarme tocava, mudando em seguida para relinchos de cavalo.

- ALARME! ESSA MERDA NÃO TEM NEM BANCO E TEM ALARME!

- AI MEU DEUS! O VÔ VAI OUVIR! O QUÊ QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER?

- BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

- QUEM É QUE IA QUERER ROUBAR ESSA MERDA?

- Nós, aparentemente. – Itachi falou, se acalmando o suficiente para ser sarcástico. – Entra no carro!

- Que? Não! E se o vô ver a gente?

- A essas horas o vô tá chapado até os olhos! Ele deve estar na sétima carreirinha! Até onde ele sabe a buzina é parte da viagem! Entra nessa porra!

- Você não pode me obrigar! – Sasuke declarou, cruzando os braços. Arrependeu-se disso segundos depois, vendo a cara determinada do irmão.

Itachi pegou o irmão mais novo pelos ombros, escancarou a porta com o pé e o atirou pra dentro do carro no lugar do passageiro, subindo no único banco existente – o do motorista, é claro – e batendo a porta três vezes antes que ela fechasse. Sasuke se endireitou no chão do veículo, massageando a bochecha onde sua cara tinha batido quando ele se esborrachou contra o vidro.

- Ai. – Ele resmungou enquanto olhava desnorteado o irmão puxar um bolo de fios debaixo da direção. – Quê que tu tá fazendo?

- Ligação direta. – Itachi murmurou distraidamente, puxando fios aleatórios e socando-os de volta no lugar quando não era o que ele queria. Sasuke acordou do seu torpor.

- Itachi, me diz que você sabe o que está fazendo.

- Eu sei o que eu to fazendo.

- Por que será que eu não me sinto seguro?

- Eu sei o que eu to fazendo! – Ele repetiu, com mais convicção.

- Tem certeza que você não vai cortar nada importante? Como o freio?

- Primeiro: Eu disse que _achava _que tinha freio. Segundo: Eu não vou cortar nada. – Ele murmurou distraidamente, puxando dois fios e sorrindo. – Ahá! Aqui estão!

- Você tem certeza que são esses?

- Claro que tenho, são sempre esses. Tudo bem que o carro do vô é uma merda e aqui tem muito mais fios do que deveria ter, mas...

- Itachi!

- To indo, to indo! Ei, eu nunca te ensinei a fazer ligação direta?

- Não...

- Fazer ponte?

- Não.

- Roubar gasolina?

- Não!

- Irmãozinho, não e a toa que você é um bundão afeminado, ninguém te ensinou coisas de macho!

- EU NÃO SOU UM BUNDÃO AFEMINADO! E EU SEI COISAS DE MACHO!

- Ah é? Tipo...?

- Tipo... Tipo... – Itachi sorriu convencido.

- Tá vendo?

- Eu não preciso enumerá-las, porque elas não foram ensinadas. A minha masculinidade vem naturalmente. – Sasuke terminou, cruzando os braços, irritado. Itachi olhou pra ele por um segundo e se matou de rir. Sasuke corou, socando o braço do irmão. – CALA A BOCA E FAZ ESSA PORRA ANDAR, CARALHO!

- Bem, pelo menos xingar você já sabe... – Itachi murmurou, pegando os dois fios. – Olha aqui, irmãozinho, eu vou te ensinar.

- EU NÃO QUERO APRENDER A SER UM DELINQUENTE JUVENIL, ITACHI!

- OW! Tu já foi preso, e tá roubando um carro, tu JÁ É um delinqüente juvenil! Agora cala a boca e aprende que algum dia isso pode salvar sua vida. – Sasuke bufou, mas olhou pro fio.

- Não sei como.

- Esses são os fios que você tem que puxar, e eles são fáceis de achar em um carro que não é totalmente podre como o do vô. Você acha eles aqui. – Apontou para algum lugar embaixo da direção, onde estava um buraco cheio de fios pendendo pra fora. – Geralmente. Tira a tampa, puxa os fios, tira o conector. – Ele demonstrou. – E agora você tem esses dois fios descapados.

- E aí? – Sasuke perguntou surpreendentemente interessado.

- Aí... – Itachi aproximou os dois.

Ambos os irmãos deram um pulo ao ouvir o velho motor de Margarida roncar. Itachi sorriu convencido e tentou de novo. O ronco soou mais alto.

- Terceira vez é o charme. – Ele murmurou pra si mesmo, finalmente encostando um fio no outro.

Margarida veio à vida de repente.

- Funcionou! – Itachi gritou, jogando as mãos pra cima.

- Essa merda funciona?! – Sasuke exclamou descrente.

A porta da garagem se abriu com tudo, batendo na parede com força. A imagem do vovô Uchiha parado á porta, com as mãos na cintura e uma aura furiosa irradiando. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos em ira mortal.

- Ele tá nos vendo? – Sasuke sussurrou. Itachi levantou a mão pra fazê-lo calar a boca.

Sadao encarou a garagem por um segundo.

E aí botou os óculos.

- ELE TÁ COM OS ÓCULOS, SASUKE! FUDEU, FUDEU! – Itachi gritou, engatando a ré.

- NINGUÉM TOCA NA MARGARIDA! – Sadao berrou, puxando uma espingarda de trás das costas e descendo as escadas da garagem aos pulos.

- ITACHI, OLHA A PORTA! – Sasuke berrou, fazendo o possível para se agarrar no banco do motorista.

- OLHA O QUE?

Foi o que ele disse segundos antes de atropelar o portão da garagem e arrancar a porta das dobradiças, fazendo-a voar vinte metros. Sasuke abriu a boca e ficou olhando da garagem pro irmão, do irmão pra garagem, estaqueado. Itachi olhou pra sua cara chocada, depois pra porta arrancada.

- Ah, aquela porta.

- Certo. – Sasuke murmurou pra si mesmo. – A porta era podre. Por que não estou surpreso?

- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS DELINQUENTES! – Sadao berrava, fazendo mira.

- Ele não atiraria em seus netos, atiraria? – Sasuke falou pra Itachi, sorrindo em deboche. Os dois olharam para o avô. Ele botou o dedo no gatilho.

- ABAIXA! – Itachi gritou, empurrando a cabeça de Sasuke de encontro ao chão e se abaixando também. Um buraco de bala ficou no vidro do carro.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, ELE ATIROU MESMO!

- DEIXEM A MINHA MARGARIDA EM PAZ, SEUS PATIFES!

- Segura aí, irmãozinho, a viagem vai ficar meio turbulenta. – Itachi falou para um Sasuke semi-consciente.

Ele girou a direção e afundou o pé no acelerador, fazendo um giro 180 graus com o carro e saindo a toda pela estradinha de terra. Sasuke rolou pra trás, chocando-se com as caixas de tralhas do vovô Uchiha e esbarrando com tudo no vidro traseiro, caindo de cabeça no chão.

- EU CONSEGUI! EU CONSEGUI! – Itachi gritava da frente. O barulho de tiros foi se afastando, até parar. – HAHAHAHAHA! VOCÊ VIU ISSO, IRMÃOZINHO? VIU? É ASSIM QUE UM HOMEM DIRIGE! QUEM É O DEUS SUPREMO DA DIREÇÃO? – Ele estendeu a mão para bater nas costas do irmão, mas encontrou o ar no seu lugar. – Sasuke? SASUKE? SASUKE! ELE FOI ATINGIDO! AH, MEU DEUS! O QUE EU VOU FAZER? A MÃE VAI ME MATAR! TENHO QUE ESCONDER O CORPO!

- Eu to bem... – Sasuke resmungou, com espirais nos olhos, e depois se virou pro irmão, furioso. – "Tenho que esconder o corpo"? Seu irmão menor morre e tudo o que você pensa é "tenho que esconder o corpo"? – Itachi virou a cabeça pra trás.

- Eu tava brincando irmãozinho, você sabe que eu te amo.

- CALA A BOCA!

- Ah, não seja tão... Sasuke, o que é aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquilo! – Itachi apontou. Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhar através do vidro traseiro.

Havia alguma coisa surgindo no horizonte, alguma coisa que vinha na direção dos dois, se aproximando cada vez mais. Uma figura humana montada em um tipo de animal, levantando uma nuvem de poeira atrás de si. Uma pessoa baixa, com uma grande barriga e camisa florida... E uma espingarda na mão mirando no meio de suas testas.

- FUDEU, FUDEU, PÉ NA TÁBUA, ITACHI! O VÔ TÁ NOS SEGUINDO!

- Aquele ali é o Rex? PUTA, QUE INJUSTIÇA! POR QUE É QUE QUANDO EU MONTEI AQUELE BICHO DESGRAÇADO ELE DESMONTOU? O VÔ TEM UNS CEM QUILOS A MAIS QUE EU!

- CALA A BOCA E DIRIGE, PORRA! TU NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE O VELHO TÁ ATIRANDO? – como se pra provar que ele estava certo, um barulho de tiro estourou e uma bala atravessou o vidro onde a cabeça de Sasuke estivera segundos antes. Itachi se virou pra frente calmamente.

- Argumento váido. – e prontamente engatou a terceira e enterrou o pé no acelerador. Sasuke se desequilibrou e se estatelou de novo de encontro às tralhas do "porta malas".

- ITACHI!

- Olha como essa beleza corre! E eu não dava nada por essa lata velha! Ela é tão leve!

- Claro, o vô tirou até a porra dos bancos! – Sasuke resmungou, se agarrando no banco do motorista pra tentar se levantar.

Ele se apoiou numa das caixas e deu impulso, conseguindo ficar sentado. Ele foi puxar a mão, quando sentiu algo tocá-la. Sasuke deu um pulo de susto, vendo que não, não estava louco, tinha alguma coisa, de fato, segurando sua mão. Algo pequeno, peludo e com garras. Ele congelou, olhando arregalado para o bicho.

- Itachi... – Chamou baixinho.

- Tudo bem que não precisava ser essa cor berrante escandalosa...

- Itachi.

- Se bem que nem é tão ruim assim...

- Itachi!

- A Margarida está crescendo em mim... – Ele fez menção de mudar a marcha.

- ITACHI! NÃO FAÇA MOVIMENTOS BRUSCOS!

Então é claro que a primeira coisa que Itachi fez foi jogar meio corpo pra trás com um sorriso pastelão.

- Que é?

- ITACHI!

Mas já era tarde. O bicho pulou do meio das caixas e voou direto... Pra cara de Itachi.

- AAAAAAAH! – Ele gritou, tirando as mãos do volante.

- AAAAAAAH! – Sasuke gritou. O carro voou pra direita.

- TIRA ISSO DE MIM, TIRA ISSO DE MIM! – Itachi gritava, abanando as mãos freneticamente.

- SEGURA A DIREÇÃO, ITACHI! – Sasuke gritou. O irmão botou as mãos na direção e continuou gritando, com o guaxinim agarrado à sua cabeça, tapando sua visão.

- QUE QUE EU FAÇO? EU NÃO TÔ ENXERGANDO NADA! TIRA ESSA PORRA DE MIM, SASUKE! TIRA!

- VAI PRA ESQUERDA!

Itachi prontamente virou toda a direção pra esquerda, quase atropelando uma vaca no meio da estrada.

- DEU, ITACHI! TU VAI BATER NA CERCA, VAI PRA DIREITA! – Ele fez o que o irmão mandou. – TU FOI DEMAIS, IMBECIL!

- DESCULPA, IRMÃOZINHO, MAS TEM UM **GUAXINIM NA MINHA CARA! EU NÃO TÔ ENXERGANDO PORRA NENHUMA!**

Enquanto isso, Sadao olhava o carro ziguezagueando pela estradinha, tendo grandes problemas para mirar sua espingarda.

- Direção defensiva! Puta, eles são bons!

Dentro da Margarida, Itachi continuava gritando enquanto Sasuke tentava puxar o guaxinim à força, rolando pra frente do carro, metendo um pé nas costelas de Itachi e puxando o bicho pelas patas.

- AI, AI, AAAAAAAAAAAI, SASUKE! ESSA PORRA CRAVOU AS PATAS EM MIM!

- PRA DIREITA! PRA ESQUERDA! CALA A BOCA, EU TÔ TENTANDO!

- PRA ONDE?

- DIREITA!

Itachi vira a direção pra esquerda. Eles atropelam uma cerca e começam a andar no meio de cabras, que ao verem aquele monstro amarelo e verde correndo na sua direção prontamente congelam e caem duras.

- A OUTRA ESQUERDA, PORRA! OLHA A CABRA!

- QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE NÃO TÔ VENDO **PORRA NENHUMA**?

BAM! Uma das balas do vovô Uchiha acertou o vidro traseiro de novo, fazendo ele se rachar em pedacinhos. Sasuke olhou pro espaço vazio separando os dois do lado de dentro do consideravelmente mais perigoso lado de fora, e em um súbito momento de iluminação teve uma idéia.

- ITACHI! OLHA PRA DIREITA!

- O QUE? – Itachi se virou na direção do irmão.

- HAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Sasuke gritou, levantando o braço e largando a mão espalmada com toda a sua força no guaxinim no maior bitchslap do século, mandando o bicho voando através do buraco que era o vidro traseiro direto... Na cara do vovô Uchiha.

- GAAAAAAAAAARG! QUE DIABOS! GAAAAAAAH! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! TIRA ISSO DE MIM! TIRA ISSO DE MIM! – Sadao berrava, largando Rex para tentar tirar o guaxinim de sua cara, se enfiando em um matagal do lado e desaparecendo de vista.

- ESTOU LIVRE! ESTOU LIVRE! – Itachi gritava com lágrimas – e arranhões – nos olhos. Sasuke olhava pasmo para o espaço vazio onde o avô estivera segundos antes.

- MANO, EU SOU NINJA! – Ele berrou em auto-congratulação.

- Ele foi embora? – Itachi perguntou fungando suspeitamente.

- Foi, ele se perdeu no mato.

- o.o

- ...

- Okay! Então, quer passar na sorveteria antes de ir pra casa?

- ...

- ...

- Claro, por que não?

Nove horas depois, Fugaku abria a porta de casa para ver seus dois filhos parados à sua frente, descabelados, de roupa rasgada, com um lençol todo esburacado amarrado no pescoço, cheios de poeira e sujeira, cobertos de arranhões e melecados de sorvete.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar. – Mikoto botou a cabeça pra fora da cozinha com o telefone no ouvido.

- Sua avó no telefone, vocês tem alguma idéia de onde seu avô pode estar?

Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo e viraram pra mãe.

- Não.

- Nem idéia.

- Por que saberíamos?

- Na-hã.

- Tudo bem. Ela acha que ele se perdeu depois da... – Ela fez careta e sussurrou – 'marijuana'. – E depois sumiu na cozinha de novo.

- Vocês tem alguma coisa a comentar? – Fugaku perguntou de sobrancelha erguida.

Os dois se atiraram no pai, agarrados à sua cintura.

- NÃO FAZ ISSO DE NOVO! NÓS PROMETEMOS QUE VAMOS SER BONZINHOS! POR FAVOR NÃO NOS MANDA PRA LÁ!

- O.O – Povo da rua.

- ¬¬ Entrem duma vez e não façam cena.


	9. Aquela da Festa no Sábado A Noite

**EDIT 01/09/12: Nesse cap. só mudei a cena em que a Temari pulava pro 4º Ano. Não tem necessidade agora que ela já tá. **

E aêêêêê, povão! Dando uma de Itachi, eu sei. Pra quem estava achando que eu ia fugir, NÃO FUGI NÃO, TÁ VENDO? O CAP NOVO TÁ AQUI! BLÉ PRA VOCÊS! E pra todo mundo que esperou, um capítulo novinho. Eu levei praticamente um mês inteiro pra escrever umas sete páginas, e depois ontem escrevi as outras onze numa sentada só. A mão. Eu comecei a digitar, e tive que parar na metade do caminho, porque já eram duas da manhã e a minha tendinite tava atacando.

Hmmm, lendo agora ele não pareceu tão engraçado quanto os outros. Parece que o meu estilo tá mudando. Mas acho que ainda é bem divertido, então leiam! E nesse capítulo teremos roloooos! E um pouco mais de romance, hm? e,e E temos música! Mas não se preocupem, que ninguém vai se declarar cantando, não (eu odeeeeeio quando pessoas fazem isso nas fics!). As músicas usadas foram Animal e Sins of My Youth, as duas de Neon Trees, porque elas me fazem querer sair pulando pelo quarto feito uma retardada.

Obrigada todo mundo que deixou reviews, essas pessoas maravilhosas aí embaixo.

**Hiina**

**BabyBlue55**

**Sheeb Kirigakure**

**Kotori Uchiha**

**Wick-chan**

**Lune-chan**

**Sinjin Hatake**

**AniUchiha o**

**Sayara**

**Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy**

**madoka pick**

**Ane Momsen **

Chega de enrolação, espero que gostem!

Capítulo 8

Aquela da Festa no Sábado A Noite

Ou

Aquela do Quadrângulo Amoroso

Sasuke estava andando tranquilamente pra casa com seu melhor amigo Naruto, depois da escola. Os dois tinham provas na semana seguinte e tinham que estudar.

...

PFFFFFT! Até parece! Eles iam era ficar jogando videogame até Fugaku e Mikoto chutarem Naruto da casa. Sasuke abriu a porta da casa, apenas para ter seus sentidos abatidos por um onda sonora avassaladora de _rock_. Os dois amigos se olharam por um segundo e concluíram ao mesmo tempo:

- Itachi.

Eles seguiram na direção do barulho até a garagem, e cuidadosamente abriram a porta. E deram de cara com uma banda de rock tocando á toda. Itachi na guitarra, berrando no microfone. Outros três à sua volta. Na outra guitarra, um moreno de cabelos bagunçados com cara de criança, na bateria, um cara bombado de cabelos brancos puxados pra trás, e pra terminar o quarteto, uma loira... Er... Um loiro de cabelão preso e uma franjona na cara, no baixo.

- BUT SHE'S TOUCHING HIS CHEST, NOW, HE TAKES OFF HER DRESS, NOW, LET ME GO! AND I JUST CAN'T LOOK, IT'S KILLING ME, AND TAKING CONTROL! – E depois emendou um "TANANANA", mesmo que tivessem duas guitarras pra fazê-lo.

- ITACHI! – Sasuke berrou tapando os ouvidos.

- JEEEAAALOUSYYYY! TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA! – Itachi continuava berrando feliz, pulando e girando.

- ITACHI, DESLIGA ISSO, SEU SURDO!

- ...SWIMMING THROUGH SICK LULLABY!

- Puta, ele tá surdo. Naruto, me ajuda a… - Ele olhou pro lado e deu de cara com Naruto tocando uma guitarra invisível fazendo caras e bocas, cantando junto. - ¬¬ - Ele deu um soco no braço dele, que parou na mesma hora.

- Que é? É uma boa música!

Sasuke revira os olhos e anda direto até um canto, seguindo um fio que parecia suspeitamente o que mantinha tudo ligado, e deliberadamente agarrou-o e o arrancou da tomada. Automaticamente, as guitarras e o baixo começaram a soltar sons esganiçados. Itachi parou de cantar (e girar) e virou a cabeça na direção da tomada.

- Que diabos...? – E aí finalmente se desequilibrou, por causa do cabo da guitarra todo enrolado em suas pernas, e se estrebuchou de cara no chão.

- ¬¬ - Todo mundo.

- Eu to legal! – O loiro ao seu lado ofereceu a mão. – EU NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA!

- ¬¬ - Todos.

- ... – Rodando no chão sozinho, se debatendo como um peixe. Ele para. – Ta bom, talvez eu precise. – O loiro e o moreno se agacharam e desenrolaram os cabos. Itachi pulou de pé no mesmo instante. – Obrigado, Deidara. – Disse ao loiro – Obrigado, Tobi. – Falou pro moreno.

- Itachi, que porra é essa?

- Que porra é essa digo eu, irmãozinho! Tu chega aqui no nosso estúdio...

- Isso é a garagem. ¬¬

- ...Invade o nosso ensaio, atrapalha nosso cronograma...

- Vocês _tem_ um cronograma?

- ...Mexe com o nosso humilde ganha-pão...

- Quer dizer que estão te pagando pra isso?

Itachi parou de resmungar e abriu um sorrisão gritando em deleite como uma garotinha, e saiu pulando até o irmão.

- Sim! Eles vão me pagar pra isso!

- NOS pagar pra isso, Itachi. NOS pagar. – O cara da bateria corrigiu.

- Sim, sim, claro que sim, Hidan. – Itachi falou, abanando a mão despreocupadamente na sua direção.

- Como é? Fala sério!

- To falando sério! O Deidara tem um amigo, que tem um primo, que tem uma namorada, que tem uma tia, que tem um amante, que tem um cunhado que tem um bar e arrumou o trampo pra gente!

- Eu me perdi no primo. – Naruto disse coçando a cabeça.

- E eu na tia. – Sasuke completou – Qual é! Vocês vão tocar? Em público!

- Sim, irmãozinho! – Itachi gritou jogando os braços pra cima.

- Quando? Onde?

- Por que quer saber, você vai nos ver? – Perguntou juntando as mãos embaixo do queixo e piscando de olhos brilhantes.

- Não. Pra passar bem longe.

- OW! Assim magoa! T.T

- Isso é tão foda, Itachi! – Naruto gritou, balançando os braços.

- Você vai me ver, Naruto?

- Claro que vou!

Itachi pula do lugar e agarra a cabeça de Naruto.

- Oh, Narutinho, você é um irmão muito melhor que o Sasuke!

- . - Naruto morrendo sufocado.

- ¬¬ - Sasuke.

- ... – Banda com cara de paisagem.

- Está decidido! Você é meu novo irmão! – Itachi gritou, metendo a mão no bolso e puxando um botton, grudando na gavata do uniforme do outro.

- "Membro Honorário do Clã Uchiha"? De onde é que você tirou isso? – Sasuke perguntou, arrancando o botton de Naruto e girando-o em todos os ângulos.

- Ah, eu achei por aí. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Sabe, às vezes eu me preocupo com você, Itachi, achando coisas por aí. Um dia você vai achar alguma coisa perigosa e morrer. Como macumba. Você não andou achando cachaça de macumba de novo, né?

- Não! – Itachi falou sorrindo. Deidara empurrou discretamente uma garrafa vazia com o pé. – Oh, irmãozinho, eu não sabia que você se importava tanto!

- Eu não importo. Só não quero ter que limpar seu quarto quando você morrer.

- Pensando bem, eu vou finalmente ter um lugar pra guardar meus mangás. Eu poderia encher de estantes. E luzes. Seria tipo, um santuário de mangás.

- Yeah... – Sasuke terminou, olhando pro teto, visualizando seu projeto por um segundo, antes de olhar pra baixo de novo. – Eu acho melhor você soltar o Naruto, ele tá ficando roxo. – Itachi largou Naruto imediatamente, deixando ele cair no chão.

- x Weeeee, tá tudo girando...

- Sério, Sasukinho, ajuda o seu maninho e faz propaganda, faz? – Itachi abanou a mão na sua direção, batendo com um bolo de papéis plastificados em sua mão. Sasuke olhou pro primeiro do bolo.

- "Ita e as Itachetes"? – Itachi agarrou o papel e amassou, jogando o papel longe.

- Esse era só um teste. Não vale.

- "Lasca de morango"? (**#piadainterna**).

- Esse também não!

- "Beber, cair e levantar"?

- Nem esse!

- "Gaiola da popo..."

- Esse era de sacanagem, pelamordedeus, quem foi que levou essa porra pra gráfica? – Itachi berrou, vermelho. Deidara e Hidan apontaram pra Tobi. Tobi apontou pra Hidan.

- NÃO FOI TOBI! NÃO FOI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

- Tanto faz. – Itachi retirou um folheto do bolso do casaco e entregou pra Sasuke, tirando o bolo que ele tinha na mão.

- Akatsuki. – ele leu. – Akatsuki?

- É. Legal, né? – Itachi fez uma cara de pastel.

- Muito legal. – Sasuke concordou. – Exceto que já existe! – ele gritou, atirando o papel na cara do irmão.

- Já? – Naruto perguntou com cara de confuso.

- Era um bando de esquisitões dos anos 80 que usavam capas com nuvens vermelhas e uns chapéus de palha ridículos. – o moreno explicou abanando a mão.

- E como é que você sabe disso?

- Porque eu tenho um tio que fazia parte. Tem algum CD deles por aí.

- Você tem um tio famoso? Que legal!

- Não exatamente. Eles foram uma banda de um sucesso só. Até porque, começaram boatos de que eles tinham pacto com o demônio e sacrificavam criancinhas. Aí eles desmancharam. u.u

- o.o E eles sacrificavam criancinhas?

- Não. u.u Bem, o tio Madara talvez. o.ó

- O.O To com medo.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele tá preso.

- POR MATAR CRIANCINHAS?

- Não ò.o por sonegação de impostos.

- E eles chamam sua família de polícia da cidade. Vocês Uchihas são perturbados.

- Ei!

- Terminou? – Itachi perguntou com cara de tédio. – Posso continuar?

- Vá em frente.

- Pois não.

- Nós vamos ressuscitar a Akatsuki! Eu tenho a permissão do tio Madara, believe it!

- Ei, essa fala é minha! – Naruto reclamou.

- Você foi na cadeia? – Sasuke perguntou de cenho franzinho. Itachi ignorou os dois.

- Sim! É sério! A Akatsuki original se desmanchou por falta de tempo e dinheiro. Quem tem mais tempo que nós quatro? E se faltar dinheiro a gente rouba da conta da Igreja do Hidan!

- Olha o respeito, porra! Já falei que dízimo é sagrado!

- Claro que é, Hidan. – Itachi revirou os olhos.

- Vocês vão reviver a Akatsuki. – Sasuke disse com cara cética.

- Sim. :3

- O mesmo nome.

- Aham. :3

- O mesmo estilo?

- Yep. :3

- E a mesma roupa?

- Yeah—quer dizer, as capas sim, os macacões de látex que eles usavam por baixo e as botas de salto não.

- Macacões de látex? O.O

- E nem o chapéu de palha, pensando bem. Somos uma banda, não pescadores...

- ¬¬ Mais alguma idéia brilhante?

- Sim! Nós vamos usar anéis super transados e quando nos implorarem pra entrar na nossa banda super fodástica vamos meter a mão na cara deles e dizer "Nã-hã! Você não tem o anel!" Só quem tem o anel pode fazer parte da banda! Legal, né?

- Super legal! – Naruto falou pulando.

- Não, Naruto, não é super legal! – Sasuke gritou, batendo em sua cabeça. – As pessoas vão ver isso! Eles vão saber que somos parentes! Minha reputação vai ser arruinada!

- Você não tem uma reputação. – Itachi e Naruto falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que tenho!

- Você TINHA uma reputação. Ela morreu no momento que a Sakura disse que preferia arrancar os olhos com pegadores de massa a sair com você.

- OUCH! – os três amigos de Itachi se mataram de rir no fundo.

- ò/ / /ó – Sasuke ficou vermelho de raiva e vergonha, amassou o flyer da banda, rasgou em pedacinhos, jogou pro ar e saiu pisando duro.

Itachi automaticamente puxou outro folheto do bolso e alcançou pra Naruto.

- Vocês vão né?

- Claro que sim. Eu aviso a galera.

- Você consegue convencer o Sasuke?

- Eu? Provavelmente não. Mas eu consigo convencer a Hinata, que convence a Tenten, que convence a Ino, que convence a Sakura, que, eu to apostando, bate os cílios duas vezes e convence o Sasuke.

- Legal! Estou contando com você, soldado! – Itachi falou, prestando continência e pregando outro botton de "Membro Honorário do Clã Uchiha" em sua camisa.

- Quantos você tem desse? Ò.o

- Uma gaveta cheia.

- E de onde isso saiu?

- Não sei muito bem. Acho que do 10º Encontro de Uchihas do País do Fogo.

- Vocês tem um encontro nacional de Uchihas?

- Sim. Somos uma família grande.

- E pra que o botton?

- Ah, acho que era presente pros maridos das Uchihas que casaram fora do clã.

Naruto arrancou o botton da camisa e saiu correndo no mesmo minuto.

Sasuke entrou em aula distraído – lê-se morrendo de sono – e se atirou na cadeira, afundando a cara nos braços. Ino, que mal tinha visto qualquer um entrar desde que começara a arrumar os cabelos no reflexo da janela, virou pra trás e cutucou seu ombro pra ver se estava vivo. Ele virou a cabeça rápido e quase mordeu seu dedo. Ela deu um pulo, puxando o braço de volta.

- Credo, Sasuke! Qual é a tua, criatura?

- Eu não consegui dormir com o Itachi berrando no quarto ao lado.

- Berrando por quê?

- Bem, ele chama de cantar.

- Aaaah, entendi! – ela disse com um risinho – mas eu achei que ele cantasse bem, ele não tem uma banda?

Sasuke congelou por um segundo antes de pular na carteira e abanar as mãos na frente do nariz da loira.

- Não! Nã-nã-nã-ni-nã-não! Nah-ah! Nahin! Nop! Não!

- Mas eu me lembro de ele falar alguma coisa…

- O Itachi fala muitas coisas, Ino. – ele falou, cruzando os dedos atrás das costas, torcendo pra ela aceitar a desculpa. Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Você tem razão. Ah, você ouviu a nova?

- Que? – Sasuke perguntou revirando os olhos – A Machiko deu um pé na bunda do Ritsuko?

- Não! – ela exclamou, rindo. – A Machiko terminou com o Ritsuko há horas!

- o.o Eu tava falando genericamente. Existe uma Machiko e um Ritsuko? – ela continuou, ignorand-o.

- Não, não! Escuta essa, sabe como a Temari tinha Cálculos Avançados com o Shikamaru? Pois é, ela pulou!

- ... Quem?

- A Temari! Vai dizer que você se esqueceu dela!

- Um pouquinho.

- Loira. Soa familiar?

- Uhm... Não.

- Alta.

- Não.

- Olhos verdes.

- Nah.

- Cabelo cacheado. Curto.

- Não. – Ino revirou os olhos.

- A gostosona de Suna.

- Aaaaah, tá!

- Fala sério!

- Que é? Existem muitas loiras de olhos verdes, mas poucas gostosonas de Suna!

- Homens são porcos.

- Olha quem fala, INO!

- Que que houve? – Tenten pulou de algum lugar atrás de Ino. Os dois pularam de susto.

- PARA DE SURGIR, TENTEN!

- Desculpa, desculpa, mas fala aí! Qual é a fofoca? – os olhos de Ino brilharam com a oportunidade de disseminar "informações".

- A Tema-chan pulou Cálculos Avançados!

- Que? Por quê?

- Ah, você sabe que ela é mais velha, né? Então ela deveria ter se formado ano passado, mas ela perdeu um ano de intercâmbio porque não aceitaram o ano letivo fora do país na outra escola dela, mas ela realmente aprendeu alguma coisa. Ela fez os testes pra pular algumas matérias pra entrar logo pras aulas preparatórias pra universidade. Ela não vai mais fazer algumas matérias com vocês! Ou com o Shikamaru!

- Aaah, que saco! Ela era tão legal!

- Sim, sim! O pobre Shika está desolado! – ela falou dramaticamente, apontando pra um Shikamaru com a cara enterrada nos braços.

- o.o – Tenten e Sasuke.

- n.n Viu? – Ino.

- É... Ele parece um pouquinho triste mesmo.

- Cara, nunca vi o Shikamaru assim por causa de uma garota.

- Isso é porque ela é especial! – Ino gritou dramaticamente, juntando as mãos embaixo do queixo com os olhos brilhando. – Ela é o amor da vida dele, o primeiro amor! Aquela pessoa que marca a gente, a garota que conquistou seu lugar no coraçãozinho do nosso querido Shika-kun e agora eles foram brutalmente separados por uma cartada do destino! Eles nunca mais irão dividir uma mesa, encostar as cabeças enquanto dormem, ficar se agarrando quando acham que ninguém está vendo... Eles nunca mais darão asas à sua paixão!

- o.o – turma.

- Ela largou umas matérias Ino, não a escola. – Tenten disse ceticamente, mas Ino já tinha pegado impulso. Ela saiu correndo até a mesa de Shikamaru e colocou a mão em suas costas reconfortantemente.

- Eu sei que é triste, Shika! É duro ser separado de seu amor. Pode falar pra sua Ino-nee-chan, chora Shika, chora. – ela disse abrindo os braços pra ele.

Todos olharam na expectativa o que ia acontecer. Nada. Ino cutucou a cabeça do moreno.

- Shika?

A cabeça dele rolou pro lado e todos puderam ver Shikamaru de olhos fechados, boca aberta e cara amassada.

- ... – todos.

- Ele não tá desolado, Ino. Ele tá dormindo!

- ù.ú – uma veia dilatou na testa de Ino. – SHIKAMARU! – ela berrou a plenos pulmões em seu ouvido. Ele pulou na cadeira, se desequilibrou e caiu espatifado no chão.

- Ino, que porra é essa?

- QUE PORRA É ESSA DIGO EU! VOCÊ FOI SEPARADO DA MULHER DA SUA VIDA E FICA DORMINDO AÍ EM CIMA DA MESA? CADÊ OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS? CADÊ A ANGÚSTIA? CADÊ AS LÁGRIMAS?

- Ino, ela largou umas matérias, não a escola.

- Há! Foi o que eu disse! Mas alguém me escuta? Nããão! – Tenten reclamou.

- Bem vinda ao time. – Shino disse surgindo das sombras.

- AH!

- Viu? Falei que era esquisito quando as pessoas surgem do nada. – Sakura falou, sentada na mesa de Sasuke, lixando as unhas.

- Olha quem fala. – Tenten resmungou.

- De onde é que tu saiu? – Sasuke perguntou de sobrancelhas levantadas, dando uma checada em suas pernas cruzadas. – Não que eu esteja reclamando...

- Eu sou ninja. – ela disse sorrindo debochada.

- FALA GALERAAAAAAA!

Todos olharam pra porta, pra ver Naruto e Kiba entrarem correndo com a galera que faltava. Os outros se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares, mas Naruto subiu na mesa do professor e berrou pra chamar a atenção de todo mundo.

- Que que o dobe tá fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Ah, você já vai ver. – Kiba disse abanando a mão.

- GALERA! EU TENHO UM COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE PRA FAZER!

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada que sai da boca do Naruto como importante. – Shikamaru resmungou.

- Tu cala a boca que eu ainda não terminei contigo! – Ino mandou, sacudindo-o pela gola da camisa.

- É O SEGUINTE! NESSE SÁBADO VAI TER UM EVENTO MUITO IMPORTANTE!

- E quem foi o gênio que deixou o Naruto como encarregado de avisar? – Neji falou, se distraindo em seguida com Sakura puxando as pontas de seu cabelo.

- CONFIA EM MIM, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO QUERER FALTAR!

- Eu tenho problemas pra acreditar sempre que ele diz "confia em mim". – Tenten falou balançando a cabeça, estreitando os olhos pra Sakura e Neji.

- TANDANDANDAN! – Naruto berrou – Chouji, os tambores! – Chouji bateu na mesa, "rufando os tambores". – FESTA NA ÁREA DE TREINAMENTO 44!

Houve um silêncio geral diante da magnitude dessa notícia, e depois a turma inteira bateu palmas, assobiou e começou a comemorar. Naruto abanou as mãos com cara de "eu-sou-o-bom", fazendo sinal pra que as pessoas parassem com o auê.

- E NÃO É SÓ ISSO! VAI TER MÚSICA AO VIVO!

- QUEM VAI TOCAR? – alguém perguntou.

- HÁ-HÁ! CHOUJI! – Naruto chamou. Chouji começou a bater na mesa de novo. – AKATSUKI!

A turma inteira ficou quieta, então deu pra ouvir perfeitamente o grito de "O QUÊ?" de Sasuke ecoando pela sala. Todo mundo olhou pra ele. Ele debateu internamente cavar um buraco e se enfiar, sair correndo ou matar Naruto. Com os olhos de todos em cima dele, Sasuke começou a se sentir desconfortável. Era muita gente. Muita gente pra ver seu irmão de capa preta com nuvens vermelhas. Eles não sabiam de nada ainda. E talvez nunca viessem a saber. Era só Naruto ficar de boca fechada. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não é como se as pessoas soubessem que diabos era Akatsuki certo?

- Quem? – alguém perguntou.

- A banda do irmão do Sasuke. – Naruto falou, dando de ombros.

Pensando bem, quando foi que o Naruto ficou de boca fechada na vida?

- Pelamordedeus, não me diz que vocês se atrasaram porque falaram isso em todas as turmas! – Sasuke falou com horror pra Kiba.

- Se você não quiser eu não digo.

E aí Sasuke pulou na garganta de Naruto.

No intervalo depois que conseguiram tirar Sasuke de cima Naruto e mandar um pra enfermaria e o outro pra diretoria, as coisas se acalmaram. Sasuke levou detenção e entrou em depressão. Os quatorze se espalhavam pelo gramado do pátio, com seus lanches – ou folhas de alface de dieta – no colo, tentando consolar o moreno deprimido e mantê-lo longe do loiro semi-quebrado.

- Ah, Sasuke, deixa de ser estraga prazeres, vai ser legal!

- Legal o cacete! Isso é tão embaraçoso! Eu já to acostumado com as esquisitices do Itachi, eu sei que ele tem probleminhas, mas ele vai fazer isso na frente de pessoas, pelo amor de Deus! E graças ao imbecil ali – ele lançou um olhar raivoso pra Naruto, que gritou e se escondeu atrás de Hinata, e depois de Kiba quando ela desmaiou – Todo mundo vai saber que o retardado de capa preta de nuvens vermelhas é meu irmão! Eu vou ser a piada da escola!

- Sasukinho, você já foi a piada da escola quando a Kura te deu um pé na bunda e você sobreviveu! – Ino falou sorrindo radiantemente.

- ¬¬ Vocês querem parar de trazer isso a tona? Foi um pouco traumatizante. – Sakura pegou um bloco do bolso e riscou mais um tracinho numa coluna "traumatizados". A do lado dizia "chorões" e a outra "recicláveis".

- Aaaai, Sasuke, deixa de ser chato! Vai ser legal! – ele só resmungou.

- Sasukê! Por Deus! FESTA NA ÁREA DE TREINAMENTO 44! Não dá pra perder isso! É tipo, um sacrilégio!

Bem nessa hora, Temari largou duas meninas do 4º ano que seguiam ela como cachorrinhos no meio de uma conversa e se atirou no gramado do lado de Shikamaru, prontamente roubando comida do seu bento. Ele olhou feio pra ela, que engoliu e sorriu na cara de pau.

- Precisava roubar a minha comida? – ele perguntou de cara torta.

- Eu tava com fome!

- E precisava ser de mim?

- Você tava mais perto.

- Que? Vai querer de volta? – ela debochou. Ele fez cara de nojo.

- Tão feminina... – ele implicou.

- Bem, já que você já pegou essa parte, eu achei que alguém precisava ser o homem desse relacionamento.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio naquele momento, olhando pros dois com caras safadas.

- Quer dizer que tem um relacionamento? – os dois ficaram vermelhos feito pimentões e Temari prontamente mudou de assunto.

- Então! O que é a Área de Treinamento 44?

- Disfarçou, disfarçou... – Ino sussurrou pra Sakura.

- Tem alguma coisa ali e eles estão fazendo um péssimo trabalho escondendo. – ela respondeu. As duas se olharam e fizeram cara de "challenge accepted".

- Oficialmente? Um campo gradeado fora do centro da cidade onde antigamente ficava uma base militar. – Kiba explicou.

- Não-oficialmente, é onde as festas mais épicas acontecem!

- Elas são raras e completamente clandestinas, e tudo isso só ajuda na fama.

- Épico? Isso eu quero ver, eu sou de Suna, é difícil me impressionar. – Temari falou levantando as mãos. – Não é, irmãozinho? – ela acotovelou Kankuro.

- Pode crer, você não sabe o que é uma festa até ser pego no meio de uma em Suna.

- "Ser pego"? – os dois irmãos se olharam com sorriso cúmplices.

- Digamos que somos um povo espontâneo.

- Muito espontâneo.

- Eu quero ir pra Suna, Kuraaaa! – Ino chorou, estapeando o braço de Sakura e fazendo manha.

- Eu tambééém!

- Mas a AT44 vai te impressionar, você vai ver. – Kiba garantiu.

- Se a fama é verdadeira – Neji alfinetou.

- Claro que é! E digo mais! Esse ano ela vai ser ainda mais épica porque vamos todos juntos! – Naruto disse sorrindo.

- Aaaawwww! – as meninas fizeram coro.

- AAAWWWN! – os meninos debocharam, imitando as meninas.

- FALOU BONITO, O PODER DA AMIZADE BRILHA COMO AS CHAMAS DA JUVENTUDE! – Lee gritou fazendo vinte poses sozinho contra o por do sol.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, vem com a gente vai? – Ino pediu fazendo super ultra Power uber ultimate cara de cachorro molhado.

- Não.

- ò.ó Sakura! – ela fez cara de "Deixa Comigo".

- Por favor, Uchiha-babe... Por mim!

- ...Droga!

E foi assim que no sábado a noite, todos se encontraram na frente dos portões da "Área de Treinamento 44." **Todos**. Inclusive um Sasuke muito mal-humorado que estava sendo arrastado por um Naruto de laranja berrante. Os meninos estavam todos de camisa social e tênis (típico), mas as meninas estavam empetecadas da cabeça aos pés com seus vestidinhos sócias e sapatos de salto e quinhentos quilos de maquiagem. À volta, uma multidão de adolescentes e jovens, uma grande parte reconhecível vinda da escola deles, enchia a rua, fora da grade. Todos se olhavam na expectativa e pulavam em excitação.

- Isso é tão legal, isso é tão legal, isso é tão legal! – Naruto falava, se balançando, ficando na ponta dos pés e depois mudando o peso pros calcanhares, continuamente. – Eu nunca vim numa dessas antes, vai ser tão legal, tão legal, tão legal!

- O que é que você tá fazendo, idiota? – Ino deu um tapa em sua cabeça. – Você não pode deixar na cara que é novato!

- Ah, não? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Claro que não! Ou todo mundo vai rir de você, ninguém vai te levar a sério! Olha a Temari e o Kankuro! – ele olhou pros dois, que estavam parados de braços cruzados conversando, parecendo adultos fodões.

- Uau! Eles são bons! Parece que já foram a um milhão de AT44s!

- Esse é o espírito!

Todos os Konohas pararam e cruzaram os braços, fazendo cara de tédio e olhando pros lados com desdém. Menos Shino. E Shikamaru. E Neji. Eles já faziam isso naturalmente. Temari e Kankuro pararam de conversar e viram todos os nove em suas poses de fodões.

- O que diabos eles estão fazendo? – Temari sussurrou pra ele.

- Sei lá. Deve ser alguma tradição de Konoha. Talvez a gente deva imitar. – os dois pararam e fizeram a mesma pose dos outros. Gaara bateu a mão na testa.

- Me diz que eu não to vendo isso. – Shikamaru falou pra Shino.

- Você está vendo isso. – o outro disse impassivamente. Ele revirou os olhos e andou até os três irmãos, falando baixinho com Temari que aquilo não era tradição de Konoha, era estupidez alheia.

- Oh. – os dois largaram a pose no mesmo instante.

- Valeu. Aliás, você que é daqui, como é que a gente entra? – ela perguntou. Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia, Chouji?

- Não sei, Ino?

- Não olha pra mim! Kura?

- Eu recém voltei do intercâmbio, não sei nada do que tá rolando pro aqui! Pergunta pro Kiba, ele que tava todo nerd antes...

- Ei! O nerd aqui é o Neji!

- Nerd é a mãe! Tenten, me defende!

- O Neji não ia saber, gente, ele não tem vida social.

- Ei!

- Acho que isso descarta o Shino também... E o Lee.

- YOSH!

- ...E a Hinata.

- Ei, ei! Não fala assim da Hina-chan! – Naruto defendeu.

- TUM! – Hinata prontamente desabou no chão. Tenten e Ino a seguraram, revirando os olhos.

- Fala aí, Uchiha, o irmão é seu!

- Não me pergunta, eu nem queria vir! Quem convidou foi o Naruto! – todos os olhos se viraram pra ele, que deu uma risadinha nervosa e coçou a nuca.

- Er... Ele pode ter esquecido de mencionar como se entra!

- NARUTO!

- Caaaalma, gente! Não dá nada, tem um monte de gente aqui! É só ver o que os outros estão fazendo e fazer igual!

Eles olharam a volta pra ver o que os outros estavam fazendo. Foi só aí que eles notaram uma coisa muito interessante. Algumas meninas do 3º B estavam segurando retângulos de papel amarelo, que pareciam muito com entradas para algum parque de diversões. Ino cutucou Sakura e apontou. Elas olharam melhor e viram que várias pessoas além das colegas estavam com papéis iguais na mão. Elas se olharam apreensivas.

- Kura, isso tá me cheirando a entrada.

- Isso tá me cheirando a terminar a noite pulando a grade... – Ino praguejou.

- De novo não!

- Ei... – Neji chamou – Alguém mais tá vendo pessoas com bilhetes na mão?

- Você não acha que são... – Tenten começou.

- Eu acho exatamente isso.

- Narutô!

- Que fooooi?

- Você tá com as entradas aí, certo?

- Claro! – ele gritou sorrindo radiantemente, e foi murchando com o olhar fixo dos outros. – Provavelmente. Talvez. Quase... Não. – admitiu de cabeça baixa.

- NARUTO!

- ITAI! – ele gritou, agarrando a cabeça com os dez galos que recebeu.

- E O QUE A GENTE FAZ AGORA, PALHAÇO?

- EEEI! NÃO FALA ASSIM COMIGO! O ITACHI ME DISSE PRA ESPALHAR, EU ESPALHEI! NINGUÉM ME DISSE QUE PRECISAVA DE ENTRADA!

Bem nessa hora as portas da grade se abriram e dois brutamontes de terno pararam na frente. A fila se formou na hora, quilométrica. Um deles fez sinal pro alguém dentro da grade e segundos depois mais portas se abriram. O outro brutamontes saiu, levando metade da multidão com ele.

- Vamos pra fila. – Sakura falou empurrando Ino.

- Qual delas? E a gente não tem ingresso! – ela reclamou.

- Não interessa, entra na fila!

- Tá louca?

- Eu vou embora um ano e você vira uma santa toda certinha, Ino? – Sakura alfinetou – O que aconteceu com a Ino baladeira que furava qualquer festa? Você amoleceu! – Ino abriu a boca toda indignada.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! TODO MUNDO PRA FILA AGORA! – ela berrou com chamas metafóricas saindo dos olhos.

- Mas a gente não tem como entrar!

- Pffff! A gente dá um jeito! – Sakura garantiu – Tudo se arranja!

- E se tudo der errado podemos sempre ir comer ramen na barraquinha do calçadão! – Naruto sugeriu.

- ¬¬ - todos. Incluindo Sasuke.

- Até tu, Brutus?

- Agora eu já to aqui mesmo. Eu quero pelo menos saber do que os outros vão rir na segunda-feira.

- Caham.

Eles se viraram para frente e viram um dos brutamontes olhando pra eles de mão estendida. Todos empurraram Naruto pra frente da fila. Ele sorriu para o cara e foi passar pela porta na cara dura. Uma mão no seu peito o empurrou pra trás. O cara o olhou com uma cara malvada. Naruto sorriu amarelo.

- Oi, 'ttebayo.

- Ingresso. – o cara grunhiu.

- Er... Sabe o que é... É que a banda nos convidou.

- Você e metade da cidade. – o cara debochou.

- Mas nós somos amigos deles!

- Claro, todos aqui somos amigos deles, não é, pessoal? – todo mundo atrás deles na fila concordou.

- Mas nós somos! Pergunta pro Itachi! Esse cara aqui é irmão dele! – ele falou, jogando o braço na volta do pescoço de Sasuke. O cara abriu a boca pra debochar, mas viu que na real o garoto era realmente parecido com o vocalista esquisitão da Akatsuki. Mas aí o garoto disse rápido:

- Não sou não!

- Não fode, Sasuke! ò.Ó

- Se tem ingresso, apresente, senão parem de obstruir a fila!

- Espera, espera! – Temari gritou, se atravessando na frente de Naruto e rebolando no salto até o cara. – Não precisamos ser hostis, não é? – ela falou sorrindo cheia de charme. – Somos todos amigos, não? – ela botou a mão no braço do cara.

- Somos? – ele deu uma olhadinha pro vestido vermelho colante dela.

- Claaaro! – ela enganchou o braço no dele e o puxou de lado. – Seria uma pena se nós tivéssemos que voltar pra casa agora, chegar tão perto e não conseguir entrar, eu ficaria tão, tão triste! Você quer me deixar triste? – ela fez um biquinho.

- Não, não, imagina, moça! – o cara começou ficando todo atrapalhado.

- Ah, você é tãããão doce! Então o que acha de sermos todos amigos... Lá dentro? – ela sugeriu, sorrindo sugestivamente. O cara olhou pra ela por um segundo antes de suspirar e abanar a cabeça pra dentro da grade. Ela sorriu radiantemente. – Obrigada!

- Uau, ela é boa! o.o – Naruto falou, vendo-a marchar pra dentro.

- Foi assim que ela te seduziu, Shikamaru? – Kiba debochou.

- Cala a boca ¬/¬

- Vamos lá! – Ino chamou todos, andando na direção do portão. Foram barrados na mesma hora.

- Eu disse que a moça podia entrar, não vocês!

- O QUE? – eles olharam para Temari, parada do lado de dentro.

- Por mim tudo bem! – ela falou levantando as mãos.

- QUE? SUA TRAIDORA! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ACHAVA VOCÊ LEGAL! – Ino berrou. – VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR SEU NAMORADO AQUI FORA?

- Ela não é minha namorada! – Shikamaru falou revirando os olhos.

- Tchau! – Temari deu tchauzinho e saiu andando.

- è.é Não tem problema, eu mudo de tática. – Ino abriu um sorriso "sedutor" (ela acha) e deu um passo na direção do cara. – Entãããão...

- Vai pra casa, criança ¬¬

- O que? ò.ó

- A sua mãe sabe que você está fora de casa? – ela abriu a boca indignada.

- ESCUTA AQUI, MEU FILHO! – Kiba tapou a boca dela e a tirou de perto do cara. Ela foi esperneando e tentando se soltar o tempo todo.

- Se ninguém aqui tem ingresso, parem de atrapalhar a fila!

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ! – o povão atrás reclamou.

- ME... SOLTA... KIBA! EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA ELE QUEM É CRIANÇA!

- Se a sua amiga não se acalmar eu vou chamar alguém pra acalmá-la! ò.ó

- Não precisa, não precisa, imagina... – Kiba falou, arrastando-a mais pra longe. – Cala a boca, Ino!

- Saiam logo daqui... ¬¬

- Pô, por favor, seu cara! – Tenten começou, sendo cortada por Kankuro.

- Sim, senhor! Já estamos indo. Viu? Esses somos nós saindo. – ele falou, sorrindo inocentemente e empurrando os outros.

- O QUE? NÃO!

- Kankuro!

- O que você tá fazendo?

- SEU PUTO! – essa era a Ino.

Quando eles se afastaram o bastante ele se virou pra eles com cara de bravo.

- Ei, vocês querem estragar tudo? A Temari tá fazendo o sinal há horas!

- Fazendo o sinal? o.ó

- Claro! Nós temos prática nisso. Quando um tá dentro, já tá no papo (A/N: LOL pra essa expressão.) Ela vai sondar o perímetro e nos botar pra dentro quando der.

- Sondar o perímetro? o.o

- Claro! É a nossa área, deixa com a gente.

- To achando que eles nos desbancaram, Kura. T.T

- To puta! ò.Ó

- Ei, Shikamaru, sua namorada é foda! – Naruto falou.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – ele disse mecanicamente.

- Ah, não? Tão chamando do que agora?

Não deu um minuto e eles viram o borrão vermelho do vestido de Temari entre a multidão se formando. Ela fez gestos muito loucos com as mãos, mas Kankuro pareceu entender todos porque logo os empurrou adiante no quarteirão que era a Área de Treinamento 44. Eles fizeram a volta na quadra, passando por umas dez filas gigantes, até chegar em um gradeado sem portão.

- Tá na boa, agora a gente pula! – Kiba falou dando um passo a frente pra subir na grade.

- Shhhhh! – Kankuro o puxou pra trás. Bem na hora um segurança veio rondar a área. Ele deu uma voltinha, olhando desconfiado pros quatorze adolescentes muito suspeitos. – Você não viu a Temari dar o sinal de "espera"?

- Não sei, parecia que ela tava me mandando tomar no cu. Era o sinal? – Kankuro olhou pra ele por um segundo antes de desviar.

- Claaaaaro! Olha lá ela!

Temari estava escondida atrás de um pilar, fazendo mais gestos.

- Ela tá mandando a gente se fuder? ò.ó – Tenten perguntou, botando as mãos na cintura.

- Não, é "Segurança Por Perto".

- E porque parece que ela disse "fudeu"? – ele levantou a sobrancelha pra ela.

- Por motivos óbvios.

- Oh.

- Peraí, ela tá falando alguma coisa... Reforços? Ela foi chamar reforços!

- Reforços? Aquilo tava parecendo "puta que pariu", que língua é essa de vocês, ein? ò.ó

- Aquilo... – ele deu um sorrisinho e coçou a ponta do nariz, sem graça – Não foi um sinal.

- Ah.

Eles esperaram, fingindo que estavam conversando de boinha pra despistar o segurança enquanto Temari não voltava. Deu uns cinco minutos e ela reapareceu. Com umas cem pessoas correndo atrás dela com garrafas de cerveja e pulando ao som distante de batida.

- o0o

- Que diabos...? – O barulho era tão ensurdecedor que ninguém ouviria (ou veria), no meio de tanta gente, uma dúzia de adolescentes pulando a cerca. Quer dizer, grade. Kankuro deu um sorrisinho convencido.

- Reforços.

- Como é que ela juntou tanta gente em tão pouco tempo?

- Temari pode ser muito... Carismática. – Naruto lançou um olhar exasperado pra Shikamaru.

- Segura essa tua mulher, Shikamaru!

- Ela não é minha... Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Okay, vamos lá! Primeiro as meninas – Kankuro instruiu.

- Por quê?

- Porque elas não conseguem soz... - Tenten cravou o salto na grade, deu um pulo, se agarrou no arame, deu uma pirueta e caiu de pé do outro lado. - ...Inhas.

- To dentro, aê! – ela se congratulou.

- Você dizia...? – Neji debochou.

- Cala a boca e pula essa meda. ¬¬

Shikamaru, Shino e Gaara pularam sozinhos sem cerimônia. Lee fez uma pirueta escandalosa e caiu do outro lado com uma cambalhota, fazendo pose de Nice Guy. E ficou um pouco deprimido quando ninguém viu. Sasuke ofereceu ajuda pra Sakura, ela disse que não precisava porque já tinha pedido pra Neji, e prontamente subiu na mão que ele ofereceu. Pode ter rolado uma mão na coxa, mas os dois juraram que não. Sasuke ficou ainda mais mal-humorado. Ino simplesmente se jogou nas costas de Kiba, se agarrou no seu pescoço e gritou "Me carrega!". Chouji conseguiu pular sozinho. Eventualmente. No final só ficou faltando Naruto, Hinata e Kankuro, que continuava coordenando a fila. Ele fez sinal pros dois pularem.

Mas bem nesse momento o segurança conseguiu sair do meio do povão o soterrando e ir na direção da grade.

- MERDA! – Naruto xingou. Hinata ficou vermelha. Ele notou. – Desculpa, Hina-chan.

- Fica tranqüilo, a Temari dá um jeito nisso. – eles viram ela correr até o segurança, botando a mão em seu braço e girando uma mecha de cabelo, dando em cima dele. Mas dessa vez o cara não parecia tão interessado. Ela fez um sinal atrás das costas.

- Aí! Eu acho que ela tá xingando a minha mãe! ò.ó

- Não é filho da puta, é PUTO! O segurança é PUTO! Fudeu! – Kankuro gritou, jogando as mãos na cabeça.

- Puto? – Ino pulou no lugar. – Deixa isso comigo! – ela agarrou a mão de Sasuke e saiu arrastando-o (sob protestos e pontapés) até onde o segurança estava quase escapando de Temari.

Eles viram Ino falar pelos cotovelos, mas o cara parecia mais interessado em Sasuke, que tentava escapar das garras de Ino cravadas em seu braço. Temari fez sinal. Kankuro pulou.

- Vamos lá, Hina-chan!

- Eu... Eu acho q-que não consigo p-p-pular sozinha!

- Eu te ajudo! – Naruto disse, segurando o braço dela. Hinata prontamente desmaiou. Ele a pegou a tempo. – Ah, bem. – ele deu de ombros. – Assim fica até mais fácil. – e sem cerimônia atirou-a pro lado do dentro, seguindo-a. Neji segurou a prima, e se virou furioso pra Naruto, levantando o punho pra elel

- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, IDIOTA?

- Depois você bate nele, agora corre!

Os quinze saíram correndo pra longe da grade, inclusive Ino e Sasuke, o segurança fazendo olhos apaixonados e mandando beijinhos o tempo todo. Sasuke correu mais rápido depois que viu isso. Eles só pararam quando chegaram no meio de uma pista de dança. Mas que era uma pista de dança eles só viram depois.

- Usar o Sasuke de isca! Boa, Ino!

- Eu sei, né? Eu lembrei como ele é sempre alvo de bichas loucas pedófilas, e resolvi tentar!

- Por que, Deus, por queee? T.T

Quando levantaram os olhos, deram de cara com a pista mais gigante do mundo. O lugar era enorme. Devia caber a escola inteira e mais um pouco. Ao redor estava cheio de caixas de som tamanho família, tão altas que o som típico de interferência dava até dor de cabeça. Um palco alto ficava bem no meio da arena gradeada, luzes coloridas penduradas em estruturas improvisadas. O maior número de pessoas juntas em uma festa que eles já tinham visto, e cada vez chegando mais. E eles descobriram por que tinham cobrado ingresso.

PORQUE A BEBIDA ERA DE GRAÇA!

- o0o Esse lugar é o céu, Kuraaaaa! – In ogritou, agarrando o braço de Sakura na empolgação. Um menino alto e loiro com jeito de gostosão passou por elas. – E fica cada vez melhor...

- Não tem de que. – Temari falou, botando as mãos na cintura.

- Caaaara! Vocês são muito foda! Como é que vocês fazem isso? – Naruto gritou – Todos aqueles sinais e fazendo as coisas pelas costas, foi tão NINJA! Vocês são ninja!

- Tenta viver com o pão-duro do meu pai, aí tu vai ver o que é ninja! – Kankuro disse revirando os olhos.

- Acredite, você não viu nada. – Temari garantiu.

- Bem, todo mundo dentro? – eles pararam, contaram. Sim, todos os quinze ali.

- Yep.

- Então é cada um por si! – Kiba gritou, correndo pro bar, abrindo caminho entre o povão amontoado a cotoveladas.

- EI! ME ESPERA! – Naruto berrou e saiu correndo atrás. Metade seguiu os dois.

- Só de porre pra agüentar o que vem depois. – Sasuke resmungou e seguiu o povo.

Shino, Gaara e Lee ficaram no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vai? – Lee perguntou pra Gaara.

- Não divido os hábitos alcoólatras de meus irmãos. – ele disse impassivamente.

- E você, Shino?

- Eu gosto de estar no controle das minhas faculdades mentais. – falou no mesmo tom.

- ... – olhando pros dois.

- Não se prenda por nós. – Shino ofereceu em tom monótono.

- Não, não! Eu não bebo! Eu não posso! Gai-sensei me proibiu de beber. Ele disse que álcool é uma droga vil que transforma homens respeitáveis cheios de juventude em criaturas descontroladas e sem espírito juvenil.

- ... – Shino e Gaara.

- Vocês tem espírito juvenil? – Lee.

- ... – Shino e Gaara.

- ... Tá bem, então.

Não preciso nem dizer que uma hora depois todo mundo já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Quer dizer, bebida de graça! POR FAVOR!

- UUUUH! – Ino gritou, jogando as mãos pra cima. Todo mundo olhou pra ela como se fosse louca.

- Ino, cala a boca!

- Não! Não vou calar! Eu estou aqui na Área de Treinamento 44, curtindo essa festa épica com meus amigos, na maior pista que eu já vi... – o sorriso caiu. – E estou entediada pra caralho! Esse DJ é uma merda! Tira ele daí! – ela gesticulou, jogando bebida pra todo lado.

- Cuidado com isso, Ino!

- Vou cuidar coisa nenhuma! Isso aqui é **A** Área de Treinamento 44! **A** festa mais épica de Konoha e isso aqui tá uma merda! Eu não acredito que eu esperei duas horas na fila e pulei uma grade pra estar aqui! Eu podia ter rasgado o vestido! Quebrado um salto!

- Pelo menos você não pagou né? – Tenten falou, rindo.

- DEU! CHEGA DISSO AQUI! EU VOU LÁ PULAR AQUELA GRADE E CAIR FORA!

- Você pode usar a porta agora. – Shikamaru disse, fazendo Chouji rir.

- TÔ INDO, TCHAU!

Ela virou as costas pro DJ, e na mesma hora tudo ficou escuro. A música parou. Todo mundo a volta gritou e riu. Mãos voaram para mãos e alguns corpos também. Parecia ser uma tradição porque a maioria das pessoas estava rindo e assobiando.

- Ai, quem pisou no meu pé?

- Era seu pé?

- INO! ISSO É O MEU CABELO!

- Eu to aqui, não fui eu! Kiba, é você?

- Ooooi, babe!

- KIBA, UM TARADO! ME PROTEGE!

- FICA LONGE DELA! SEJÁ LÁ QUEM FOR E... SEJA LÁ ONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER!

- Acho melhor não falar mais nada, Kankuro.

- Cala a boca Temari. Temari?

- Não. Tenten.

- Cadê a Temari?

- Eu to ouvindo alguém se agarrando por perto. Deve ser ela.

- EEEECA!

- Não sou eu! Credo, vocês pensam tão mal assim de mim!

- Não só de você...

- EI! ALGUÉM PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA!

- Te confundiu com uma menina, Sasuke, não é difícil...

- O que tá rolando, Neji?

- Tá escuro, como é que eu vou saber?

- Ué, você não tem uma visão noturna ou algo assim?

- ...O que? Por que você ia achar isso?

- Sei lá, você tem esses olhos brancos esquisitos, achei que eles serviam pra alguma coisa legal.

- AI! QUEM FOI QUE ME BATEU, 'TTEBAYO?

- Não era pra você, mas depois de ter atirado a Hinata pela grade foi bem feito!

- ME PASSARAM A MÃO DE NOVO! CHEGA! ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS!

Do nada, uma guitarra começou um solo de cima do palco. Todos os olhos se voltaram para lá, mas tudo ainda estava escuro. Uma fumaça de gelo seco começou a subir pelo chão do palco. Outra guitarra entrou de base. Depois a bateria, e aí o baixo. A guitarra solo deu um último acorde e aí do nada faíscas alaranjadas pularam pra cima, uma em cada canto do palco, iluminando a banda e a platéia em um momento fodástico. O povo foi à loucura. A voz de Itachi soou no microfone, reverberando em todas as caixas de som.

- TODO MUNDO GRITA, PORQUE A AKASTSUKI TÁ ÁREAAAAA!

- Ai, meu Deus... – Sasuke bateu a mão na testa. A multidão não pareceu se importar que eles eram uns zés-ninguém. Todos gritaram. As faíscas acabaram. As luzes se acenderam. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi e Hidan estavam lá em cima... Com capas pretas de nuvens vermelhas. – Não posso ver! Eles estão usando as capas? – Sasuke perguntou, escondendo a cara nas mãos.

- Eles estão usando as capas. – Naruto garantiu. – Eles disseram que iam usar!

- Mas eu achei que eles iam criar vergonha na cara!

- Até parece, Sasuke, o Itachi é... – bem nessa hora, eles começaram a tocar.

- _Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends, so take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied…_

- …MUITO BOM! – Naruto terminou, jogando os braços pra cima com os dedos em "rock 'n roll".

- ¬¬ - Sasuke.

- ... _Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend, you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive, no, I won't sleep tonight…_

- Caaaara! Eu adoro essa música! – Tenten falou, pegando a mão de uma Hinata já acordada e pulando com ela.

- Esse cara é irmão do Uchiha-babe? – Sakura perguntou (berrou) pra Ino.

- O vocalista, é. É o Itachi! – ela olhou pra Sakura, que estava com cara de "vou pegar" – Como você é vadia, Kura ¬¬

- Ei, ela vai pegar o irmão, já tá chegando perto, uma hora ela pega o Sasuke! – Tenten debochou.

- _...__ Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight, oh, oh, I want some more oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

- Puta! O cara é bom! – Kiba gritou batendo nas costas de Sasuke – E tu ficou aí com essa cara de bunda, por quê?

- Sério? Vocês acharam ele bom? – Sasuke perguntou com cara confusa.

- Claro! Você não?

- Não sei... Eu to tão acostumado a ver o Itachi fazendo merda... Espera! Minha reputação tá salva!

- Que reputação?

- PAREM COM ISSO, CACETE!

- _…__Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in, it's getting heavy and I want to run and hide, I want to run and hide, I do it every time, you're killing me now, and I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you…_

- Valeu, Uchiha, voce faz isso também? – Temari perguntou, balançando no ritmo da música.

- Bem... – começou Sasuke, tentando se exibir.

- Não, ele é uma merda. – Shikamaru cortou – Na banda da escola da 7ª série ele fazia tudo errado.

- Ei! Eu era pequeno, era difícil!

- Sasuke, você era o _triângulo._ – Temari prendeu o riso. Sasuke corou e olhou emburrado pra ele.

- Tá com ciúmes, Nara?

- De você? Acho que não, triângulo.

- O que você tocava? – Temari perguntou. Ele cruzou os braços, suas bochechas ficando meio rosa.

- Flauta! – Kiba dedurou.

- Uuuh, então você é bom com dedos em buracos... – ela sorriu maldosamente. Ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos e saiu andando, ao som das risadas dos amigos. – Ah, Shika, vá lá! Eu tava brincando! – ela riu, indo atrás dele.

- E depois eles não tão namorando... – Kankuro falou, balançando a cabeça. Todos olharam pra ele. – Que é?

- _...__Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight, oh, oh, I want some more oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight…_

- Você não vai ter um ataque de raiva agora?

- Não, por quê?

- Bem, você quase quebrou o Sasuke em dois quando ele chamou a Temari de gostosa, não vai fazer nada com o Shikamaru?

- Nah. Eu não gosto do playboy, mas o pirralho tá tranqüilo. Né, Gaara?

- ...Ele gosta de lagartos.

- o.ó – todo mundo.

- Eu gosto de lagartos. – ele falou simplesmente.

- Ah, qual é!

_- Hush, hush, the world is quiet, hush, hush, we both can't fight it, it's us that made this mess, why can't you understand? Whoa, I won't sleep tonight..._

- O seu irmão é tão cheio de juventude! – Lee falou, fazendo uma dança louca muito anos 80 – Gai-sensei ia adorar conhecê-lo!

- Não, valeu. o.o – todos se afastaram, antes que alguém descobrisse que ele estava com eles. – O Itachi já é esquisito suficientemente sem um macacão de látex verde.

- Podia ser pior. – Neji falou. Todos olharam pra ele como se ele fosse louco.

- Como?

- Podia ser vinil.

- ... – todos ficaram em silencio e depois soltaram um "eeeew!" coletivo.

- ... Lagartos são legais. – Shino falou, deixando isso solto no ar. Gaara olhou pra ele todo sério.

- Não é?

- …_I won't sleep tonight, here we go again, oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting? Here we go again…_

A banda terminou a primeira música ao som de aplausos estrondosos. Sasuke praticamente se ajoelhou e agradeceu aos céus. Quem ia saber que os esquisitões eram bons? Ele devia desculpas à Itachi. Bem, não importava, só importava que ele não ia ser mais a piada da escola. Akatsuki agradeceu o público e começou a tocar outra. Para a felicidade de Sasuke, e da banda, é claro, a cada musica o povo aplaudia mais. E cada vez mais empolgados. Eles tocaram cinco, dez, quinze, e só quando já eram umas três da manhã e a garganta arranhava, as mãos doíam e a tendinite atacava, eles fizeram sinal pro DJ. Essa era a última.

- Aí, povão! Essa é a última! – Itachi falou, recebendo "aaaah"s e "mais um"s. – Foi mal, galera, mas já tá tarde e a mãe do Tobi vai ficar preocupada. – ele debochou. Todos riram. – Apresentando a banda! Na bateria... – Hidan bateu nos tambores em musiquinha de suspense. – Hidan! – ele levantou com os braços pra cima, levantando a capa e mostrando o abdômen definido.

- o¬o – meninas.

- ¬¬ - meninos.

- ¬¬ Chega, senta lá, Hidan. No baixo... Não, ele não é mulher, Deidara! Que é homem! – Deidara mandou ele a merda. Alguns na platéia pareceram desapontados. – Na guitarra, o meu semi-primo, que é um bom menino... Tobi! – Tobi jogou os braços pra cima e pulou de um lado pro outro como criança. – Deu, agora o mais importante! Eu deixei o melhor pro final! Na guitarra e vocais, o lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e talentoso... Euzinho! Uchiha Itachi! – Sasuke bateu a mão na testa.

- O Itachi não pode deixar passar uma... – a multidão gritou de novo, assobiando e aplaudindo.

- Obrigado, obrigado, quem quiser autógrafos, eu vou estar... – Hidan jogou uma baqueta nele. – Quer dizer, NÓS vamos estar na porta daqui a pouco. A última pra dar tchau! Valeu, galera! Neon Trees, Sins Of My Youth!

Eles começaram a tocar, a musica era animada, com um jeito de rock, que fazia querer pular e tocar guitarra no ar.

- _I found life out on the week days, when we would drive to some new city. Call me crazy I was born to make a mess, would you love me still if I were to confess that I had a little too much fun back when I was young?_

Em algum lugar da pista de dança, Sakura encarava um Neji super out-of-character, que sorria e pulava com os meninos, brincando de tocar bateria invisível. Ela continuou encarando. Ele era sempre gostoso, mas ficava tão mais bonito quando sorria. Sentindo olhos em si, ele olhou pra cima, encontrando os olhos verdes de Sakura e um sorriso malicioso. Neji, apesar do que Tenten achava, gostava de garotas, e muito! E ele estava gostando bastante de Sakura no momento. Ele, que como todo mundo, já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, nem pensou no que estava fazendo. O nome de Tenten até passou por sua cabeça, mas ele pensou "Foda-se, a Sakura é gostosa" e prontamente abandonou os meninos e andou até ela. Ela o encontrou na metade do caminho.

- _I've got these habits that I cannot break, as I'm older there is more at stake, go ahead and call me fake but these are the sins, the sins of my youth…_

Tenten estava pulando com as meninas, seus sapatos perdidos em algum lugar, um copo de bebida na mão e ela não conseguia lembrar quantos tinha tomado antes. Ela não tinha idéia que o irmão do Sasuke tinha uma banda, muito menos uma boa! Ela se virou pra Ino pra perguntar se ela já sabia disso, mas seus olhos acharam rosa. Um rosa conhecido, grudado com um castanho escuro. Um castanho escuro que era muuuuito familiar. A SAKURA TAVA SE AGARRANDO COM O NEJI! Ela abriu a boca em choque, um milhão de pensamentos correndo por sua cabeça. O principal gritava "vingança". Ela nem parou pra pensar por que queria vingança, já que ela não tinha nada com Neji (claaaro), só pegou o primeiro garoto que passou na sua frente e colou sua boca na dele. Ela se sentiu vingada.

- _I break habits just to fall in love, but I do it on designer drugs, you can call me dangerous, but these are the sins, the sins of my youth!_

Hinata olhou com curiosidade Tenten segurar Naruto – ela tinha certeza que era Naruto, afinal, ela tinha o observado (perseguido) sua vida inteira – e o virar. O que ela ia fazer? Falar alguma coisa pra ele? A música estava mesmo muito alta. Será que ela ia tentar fazer os lados dela pra Naruto? Ela corou só de pensar. Mas seria tão bom se ela descobrisse que Naruto gostava dela também! Imagine só! Eles iriam namorar, casar, ter filhos lindos e envelhecer juntos olhando o pôr-do-sol E PUTA QUE PARIU, A TENTEN TAVA BEIJANDO O Naruto! E ELE ESTAVA BEIJANDO DE VOLTA! O queixo de Hinata caiu, seu mundo começou a ruir. Tenten era sua melhor amiga! Ela sabia que Hinata gostava de Naruto desde o prézinho! Foi A traição suprema! Ela queria chorar, mas mais do que isso, dentro dela... Tinha uma Hinatinha vestida de diaba, aquela Hinata psicótica interior, que queria vingança. Ela pensou seriamente em alguém vingativo. O que a Ino faria? Pegaria a quedinha da traíra, claro. Mas Tenten gostava do Neji! Hinata fez uma careta. Ela não era do tipo que pegava primo. Então se decidiu por espancar Tenten mais tarde (ou pagar alguém pra fazê-lo) e mandar Naruto ir tomar no cu. Quatorze anos de amor e dedicação e ele lhe pagava se agarrando com sua melhor amiga? Chega! Nada mais de ficar esperando Naruto-kun. Ela iria tirar o atraso com o primeiro que passasse pela frente.

- _All these mainstream made emotions made me the boy that they wanted me to be, but when I took down my defenses, for the first time there was something in me, yeah, something in me. Hot like a smoking gun, Back when I was young!_

Infelizmente pra ele, o primeiro que passou pela frente foi Shikamaru, que estava inocentemente abrindo caminho pra chegar até Temari, e foi brutamente agarrado (nos dois sentidos). Ele quase caiu da força da pessoa se atirando nele, e ficou praticamente vesgo tentando ver quem estava beijando-o. Hinata! Ele quase caiu de novo só de susto. HINATA! SÉRIO? Doce e inocente Hinata maluca pelo Naruto que corava quando ele aparecia e desmaiava quando ele respirava perto dela? Que diabos?

Também, infelizmente para o pobre coitado, Temari viu tudo, menos a culpa sendo da Hinata. Ela era uma mulher muito sensata, então não deu piti. Pensou em por que ele faria uma coisa dessas, e chegou a conclusão de que ele estava tentando deixar ela com ciúmes. Só porque ela disse que não queria nada sério, ele vai e fica todo "se não estamos namorando então eu posso ficar com outra pessoa!" Ela bufou. Homens são tão mulherzinhas às vezes! Mas tudo bem, não tinha problema! Dois podiam jogar esse jogo. Ela correu os olhos pelo povo procurando por uma vítima decente. Sasuke estava a alguns metros de distância. Ela olhou ele de cima a baixo. Ele tinha jeito de gatão, achava ela gostosa... É, ele não ia reclamar.

Quando Shikamaru conseguiu se desvencilhar de Hinata, olhou pra Temari pra tentar se explicar. Ele achou que ia levar uma surra. Achou que ela nem ia estar mais lá. Mas o que ele achou de verdade foi Temari aos agarros com Sasuke. Sasuke! Justo Sasuke! O playboy metido a gostoso! Fala sério! Ele nunca podia nem segurar a mão dela em público, mas ela podia se atracar com Sasuke na frente de todo mundo! Ótimo! Então tá! Ela ia ver só! Ele puxou Hinata mais uma vez, e ela devia estar ou bêbada ou louca, porque beijou ele de volta.

- _I've got these habits that I cannot break, as I'm older there is more at stake, go ahead and call me fake but these are the sins, the sins of my youth, I break habits just to fall in love, but I do it on designer drugs, you can call me dangerous, but these are the sins, the sins of my youth!_

Ino abriu os olhos, parando com sua dança maluca, apenas pra descobrir que estava sozinha. Todas as meninas tinham abandonado ela no meio da pista de dança, só tinha gente estranha à sua volta. Bem, isso não se faz! Que filha-da-putisse! Ela ia botar a boca nelas! Ela olhou à volta e quase deu uma cambalhota de surpresa. Que porra era aquela? Ela virava as costas por um segundo e Sakura e Neji estavam quase se comendo, Tenten estava aos agarros com Naruto, a doce e inocente Hinata estava toda dependurada em Shikamaru e a Temari... Ela freou nos calcanhares. Temari estava numa sessão intensa de amassos com Sasuke.

Ai. Meu. Deus. Sério? Sério mesmo? Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito que não tinha sentido desde que tinha doze anos. Ninguém sabia, porque, bem, eles tinham abafado, mas quando Ino era criança ela tinha uma quedinha por Sasuke, e ela tomara um belo, embora gentil, pé na bunda. E de vez em quando seu orgulho ferido doía, deixando ela mais do que puta. E logo TEMARI!

Ela não era um problema quando estava se engraçando com Shikamaru porque, bem, Ino não queria Shikamaru, nem nunca quisera e nunca quereria. Tipo, eca, eles são como irmãos, ele nasceu um DIA antes dela, é como se ele fosse o gêmeo chato, inteligente e metido a besta enquanto ela era a linda, charmosa, e... Linda. Então Temari não era um problema antes. Mas agora ela estava sendo, e um dos grandes! Ela estava ameaçando a sua superioridade em beleza! Primeiro o segurança, agora Sasuke, quê que é isso? Isso é um chute no ego!

Então Ino faria a única coisa que funcionava pra fazê-la se sentir bonita de novo. Ia pegar um menino bonitinho. E estranhamente, Kiba estava parecendo especialmente bonito naquela luz.

_- Would you love me still, would you love me still, would you love me still, would you love me—_

Kiba nem viu o trem chegando. Um segundo ele estava de sacanagem com uns caras de escola, no outro estava sendo arrastado por Ino e logo em seguida ela o estava beijando como se não tivesse amanhã. Agora, Kiba era um garoto bonito, e de acordo com a população feminina de Konoha High, bastante desejável, meninas agarrando ele não era exatamente novidade. O mais estranho era que ele estava sentindo choquezinhos percorrendo seu corpo, e os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiando, e o coração batendo rápido. Ele não conseguia acreditar que entre todas as garotas que ele conhecia era a Ino, louca, mimada e reclamona, que estava fazendo ele se sentir assim. Foi como o incidente no shopping todo de novo, só que melhor, porque dessa vez não era acidente. Ela tinha beijado ele porque quis. Será... Que ela gostava dele? Uma onda de adrenalina o invadiu, as borboletas no seu estômago a mil. Ele puxou-a mais pra perto e se deixou levar.

- _I've got these habits that I cannot break, as I'm older there is more at stake, go ahead and call me fake but these are the sins, the sins of my youth, I break habits just to fall in love, but I do it on designer drugs, you can call me dangerous, but these are the sins, the sins of my youth!_

Em algum lugar ali na volta Lee, Chouji, Gaara e Shino encaravam a cena com confusão.

- Eu não sabia que a Tenten gostava do Naruto. – Shino falou (surpreendentemente).

- Ela não gosta. – Lee disse, olhando pros dois.

- Ou que o Shikamaru gostava da Hinata.

- Ele não gosta. – Chouji informou.

- E o que diabos a minha irmã tá fazendo com o playboy? – Kankuro falou, mais confuso que bravo. – Eu achei que ela tava namorando o moleque preguiçoso.

- Eu também. – todos disseram em uníssono.

- Aquele ali é o Neji se amassando com a Sakura? o,o – Chouji perguntou surpreso/chocado.

- É sim!

- Uau! Eu achei que ele era gay! – Kankuro disse, pasmo.

- Eu achei que ele não tinha hormônios. – Chouji acrescentou.

- Eu achei que ele era um robô. – todos olharam pra Gaara.

- Olha quem fala! – Kankuro debochou. Gaara olhou feio pra ele. – Bem, eu vou dar uma banda! Com todo esse agarramento rolando periga eu ter chance em algum lugar por aqui! Irmãozinho, não aceita nada de estranhos... – ele olhou pra Lee, que sorria radiantemente, e corrigiu – não aceita nada de ninguém. Fica perto do Shino.

- Por que do Shino?

- Sei lá, vocês dois odeiam falar e gostam de lagartos, achei que iam se entender. Chouji s'imbora, homens caçam em bando!

- o.o Você tá louco?

- Nope! Se não sabe eu te ensino. Você tem aquele jeito de urso de pelúcia fofinho, algumas garotas gostam disso, hora de caçar!

- Você tá me assutando.

- Cala a boca e anda. Já volto aí, irmãozinho!

_- Would you love me still, would you love me still, would you love me still… _- a banda mandou ver num último segundo de solos e loucuras totalmente fora da música original e finalmente parou. – Valeu, galera! TCHAU!

- ... – Shino e Gaara.

- Bem, nossos amigos certamente são cheios de juventude!

- ... O céu está tão escuro... – Shino falou com seu jeito "to-chapado".

- É mesmo. – Gaara falou olhando pra cima. Os dois ficaram encarando o céu.

- o.o – Lee.

Não deu dez minutos, Itachi pulou na frente deles, de case no ombro.

- Fala galeeee... Ué, cadê todo mundo? – Lee levantou a mão e apontou para os agarramentos aleatórios. – o.o Que porra é eeessa? – e depois se matou de rir sozinho. – Eles vão se arrepender tanto amanhã e eu quero tanto estar lá pra ver!

É isso aí, galera, esse foi o chappie 8. Demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu. Acho que no final nem ficou tão engraçado assim, mas estranhamente, eu gosto muito dele. xD Esse capítulo nasceu de uma fofoca muito antiga em que a minha amiga tava contando uma noite muito louca e disse: "Aí fulana ficou com o fulano pra fazer ciúmes no ciclano, e o ciclano com a ciclana pra fazer ciúmes na beltrana, ela pra fazer ciúmes em não sei quem, e o beltrano ficou com fulaninha... Porque gostava dela." Vide a cena do Kiba, eu fico morrendo de pena dele! Então isso foi baseado em fatos reais! xD


	10. Aquela da Dinâmica de Grupo Parte 1

**EDIT 02/09/12: Nesse capítulo, só mudei a cena do barraco. Antes eles armavam o barraco na sala de aula durante a aula do Asuma, agora eles deram o barraco no meio do corredor antes da aula começar, enquanto todo mundo ainda estava junto antes de ir cada um pra sua sala.**

A/N: Whazzuuuuup, babes? Eu não ando demorando tanto, uh? Novo capt pra vocês. Esse era originalmente um só capítulo, mas acabou ficando gigante, então eu cortei em dois. Nesse cap. temos ShikaTemaaa! E um pouco de NaruHina se olhar muito de perto. E um quebra pau do cacete. E uma participação especial da nossa queriiiiida diretora, Tsunade! E alguns professores que nós amamos.

ENEMzinho tri bom hoje, ein? Na minha escola são quatro anos de Ensino Médio, então na real eu só vou fazer pra valer ano que vem. Eu fiz a prova só pra testar, e totalmente "Hummm, o que será isso? Não sei. Foda-se. Vou botar C de chutar." Teve questões que eu nem li o texto de preguiça. xD Fiz 59 de 90 na pura sorte xD Vamos ver amanhã, com aquela redaçãozinha triiii boa!

**Fato engraçado:** Esse capitulo é inspirado em fatos reais. A turma da minha irmã mais nova andava dando muito barraco e a escola mandou eles fazerem a dinâmica do Kakashi, que aparece na parte 2. De acordo com ela, funcionou!

Meus queridos reviewers!

Carol (my darling sister)

taciana

lady vampie

Biahcerejeira

Juuh Malfoy

Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou e gosta da fic. Novo cap pra vocês!

Capítulo 9

Aquele da Dinâmica de Grupo

Parte 1

- Eu nunca mais vou beber. – Sasuke falou, com a cara enterrada nas mãos.

- Nem eu. – ecoou pelo corredor ao longo dos alunos enfileirados, encostados na parede segurando suas cabeças.

Asuma estava chegando na sala de aula quando deu de cara com o bolo de alunos empacando o corredor. Ele quase pulou de susto. Era como estar em filme ruim de mortos-vivos. Vários zumbis o encaravam de volta, olhos estreitos, olheiras, cabeças escoradas em paredes, livros, mãos ou outra cabeça e boca aberta. Só faltou a baba. Bem, não pra Naruto, ele já estava babando. Levou um segundo pra ele se dar conta do que era.

- Teve festa esse fim de semana? – ele perguntou rindo. Todos gemeram com a lembrança. – E pelo jeito foi boa se esse clima de ressaca é alguma indicação. Por que ninguém me convidou? – todos lançaram olhares surpresos para o professor. Ele riu. – Que caras são essas? Quantos anos vocês acham que eu tenho?

- Tem certeza que você quer que a gente responda, sensei? Quer dizer, você fuma... – Ino disse, levantando as mãos.

- ò.ó Vinte e sete!

- Sééééério? o0o Não parece!

- Eu avisei! – Ino murmurou.

- ò.ó Vocês não tem que ir pra aula não? – ele reclamou, entrando na sala.

- ¬¬ Boa, Ino. – Sasuke reclamou.

- Ah, vai fazer bico pro Orochimaru que ele vai achar bonitinho! – ela mandou, cruzando os braços.

- Não me fala em bichas pedófilas! – ele disse, botando a mão na testa.

- Talvez você devesse considerar, Sasukinho. Acho que é um sinal! Você atrai todas as bichas pedófilas, agora mulher... – ela alfinetou.

- Você estava lá quando eu peguei a namorada do Shikamaru, não estava?

- Ela não é minha namorada! – ele gritou exasperado, com a cara na mesa.

- Pegou ela? Tá louco? Ela que te pegou! – Kankurou falou, levantando o punho. - E tu olha lá o que tu vai falar da minha irmã, playboy!

- Peraí... Shika! – Ino gritou, largando a mão espalmada nas costas de Shikamaru. Ele fez um "ai" baixinho. Ela o ignorou. – A Temari te traiu!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que ela não é minha namorada?!

- Não grita, caralho, minha cabeça tá explodindo! – Kiba reclamou, massageando as têmporas.

- Mas é sério, ela te traiu!

- A gente não tava junto pra ter sido traído, Ino.

- Até parece! Aquela vadia estrangeira quebrou o coração do meu pobre Shika-kun! Ela vai ver só! Ninguém mexe com os meus meninos! Ò.ó

- Aê! Olha como tu fala da minha irmã, sua loira aguada! – Kankurou defendeu. – O seu Shiki não é santo também não, que eu vi muito bem ele se agarrando com a Hinata!

- oOo – turma.

- O QUÊ? – Neji gritou, pulando pra longe da parede junto com... Naruto. Todos olharam pro loiro surpresos, inclusive os outros que passavam no corredor. Ele corou.

- Eu fiquei... Surpreso. – ele se encolheu de novo, murmurando pra si mesmo sobre nunca ter pensado que a Hina-chan fazia isso. Hinata desmaiou. Neji estava encarando Shikamaru com um olhar mortal, enquanto o outro virava pro lado e fingia dormir de pé pra escapar de apanhar. Asuma andou até a porta pra chamar os alunos, já que eles ainda estavam matando tempo.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

- Nenhum, sensei. – Sakura assentiu.

- Claro, pra você não tem nenhum, você ficou com o Neji! – Ino alfinetou. Todos à volta fizeram um "ooooh!" Principalmente as meninas.

- É pra quem pode, amiga ¬¬ - ela disse esnobando. A loira abriu a boca em indignação. As pessoas que tinham entrado na sala começaram a se levantar e ir espiar o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você tá insinuando?

- Nada, nada, Sra. Inuzuka. – mais um LE GASP da turma. Ino ficou vermelha. Kiba corou fortemente e afundou na cadeira ao som dos assobios dos colegas.

- Cala a boca, Sakura!

- Que isso, tá com vergonha agora? Se você dorme com os cães, acorda com as pulgas! – todo mundo se engasgou. Ela revirou os olhos. – Fala sério! É uma expressão! Eles não dormiram juntos! Eu acho...

- Claro que não!

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos... – Tenten tentou (há) intervir, se colocando entre as duas.

- Engraçado você falar de ânimo, Tenten, porque eu me lembro de você muito animada SE ATRACANDO COM O NARUTO!

- o0o Ooooh... – a multidão começou, mas Sakura os cortou.

- Vocês querem parar com isso?

- Eu fiz isso? – Tenten e Naruto perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se façam de sonsos! – Tenten se virou pra Hinata (já acordada), entendendo porque ela estivera tão braba a manhã inteira.

- Hina...

- HUNFT! – Hinata virou a cara, ignorando-a.

- Ela o que? – Neji gritou, se virando pra Tenten. – Você o que?

- Nem me pergunta que eu não lembro, to boiando tanto quanto você. E por que a raiva? Você tava quase se comendo com a Sakura!

- Oooo...

- Já falei pra parar, cacete!

- É diferente! – Neji disse cruzando os braços.

- Ah, é sim, eu tava bêbada, você não!

- Er... Turma! - Asuma chamou, tentando acalmar o barraco começando.

- Você tá levando 'cachorra' pro lado literal agora, Ino. – Sakura implicou.

- Cala a boca, Sakura! Você tá sendo muito puta comigo! Quem deveria estar puta era eu!

- Você? _Você?_

- Sim! Você fica atirando na cara que eu fiquei com o Kiba!

- Atirando na cara?! – Kiba perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe que eu preferia esquecer! – ela terminou. Ele abriu a boca, furioso e de orgulho ferido.

- _Esquecer?!_ – ele gritou, puto da cara.

- Hina-chan... – Naruto chamou. Ela se fingiu de desmaiada pra não falar com ele. – Hina-chaaan! Fala comigooo T.T

- Fica longe dela, seu palhaço! – Neji gritou apontando pra ele.

- Deixa eles dois! – Tenten puxou seu braço. Neji olhou pra ela e voltou pra Naruto, apontando pra morena. – E fica longe dela também!

- Não to entendendo mais nada. – Kankurou disse coçando a cabeça em confusão.

- A sua namorada veio à aula hoje? – Sasuke perguntou pra Shikamaru. Ele grunhiu.

- Ela não é minha namorada.

- Então não tem problema se eu ficar com ela de novo? n.n – Shikamaru levantou a cabeça da mesa e olhou tão feio pra ele que Sasuke ficou com medo. – Já calei. – falou baixinho.

- TURMA! – Asuma assobiou com dois dedos na boca. Ninguém nem olhou pra ele. Ele bufou. – Meu pai falou pra ser político, mas nããão! Eu queria fazer alguma coisa que preste pro mundo! Devia ter ouvido meu pai. Malditos adolescentes. – ele pegou o apagador na mesa, puxou o braço pra trás, fez mira... E jogou bem no meio do grupo dos barraqueiros. O apagador sujo. Na mesma hora levantou aquela nuvem de pó de giz e todos começaram a tossir. Quando a nuvem baixou estava todo mundo branco.

- Sensei!

- Calem a boca! Que pouca vergonha é essa na minha aula? Isso aqui tá parecendo novela das oito pra vocês? Tá achando que pode chegar e dar barraco? Que chinelagem, vocês!

- Mas, sensei!

- Vocês tão me achando com cara de Kakashi pra achar entretenimento em drama adolescente? Eu não quero nem saber o que diabos aconteceu, vão dar barraco na sala da diretora!

- Mas, mas!

- Agora!

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Kiba se arrastaram corredor a fora, deixando um rastro de pó de giz. Kankurou ficou bem quieto, fingindo que não era com ele, andando discretamente pra sua sala, mas Asuma o parou e o mandou pra sala da diretora também. O professor correu todo mundo pros seus lugares, depois parou, encarando sua sala de aula quieta, calminha e tranqüila. O fundo da sala estava quase vazio. Ele respirou fundo. É sempre o fundão.

- O próximo que fizer um pio vai junto! – ameaçou. Todos ficaram perfeitamente calados.

Ah, respeito, enfim.

- Pela milésima vez! Vamos começar a aula! Lei de Coulomb!

Assim que o grupo de problemáticos saiu do corredor, sua direção natural foi... A porta da saída, é claro. Até parece que eles iriam voluntariamente pra sala da diretora ganhar detenção se não tinha ninguém olhando. Só porque eles atraíam problemas não significava que eles gostavam disso. Mas seu plano foi falho, porque na primeira esquina eles deram de cara com Kotetsu e Izumo. A folha de pagamento dizia que eles eram assistentes administrativos, mas eles eram popularmente conhecidos como os quebra-galhos da secretaria. Ocasionalmente "pau mandado da diretora". Geralmente acompanhado de um barulho de chicote estalando quando eles não estavam perto o bastante pra ouvir. E é claro que eles não conseguiram uma desculpa convincente o bastante para terem dez alunos fora da aula, então eles acabaram indo parar na sala da diretora de um jeito ou de outro.

A Excelentíssima Senhora Diretora Tsunade era uma mulher loira de olhos castanhos, muito bonita, com cara de nova. Nota: Cara de. Alguns alunos tinham descoberto que ela tinha sido da turma do Jiraya de Educação Sexual, que devia ter uns cinqüenta anos, e desde então todos sabiam que ela dava uns pulinhos no consultório do cirurgião plástico. Rezava a lenda que ela era muito má e assustadora e que tinha o costume de bater nos alunos com um bastão de baseball e trancafiá-los em uma masmorra na ala leste do colégio. Mas isso era só um rumor. A verdade é que era de conhecimento geral do corpo dicente que ela era mesmo era chegada numa cachaça. Mas ela mantinha a bagaça funcionando então ninguém reclamava (muito).

Izumo e Kotetsu atiraram todos pra dentro da sala e trancaram a porta pra ninguém fugir. Eles se abraçaram em medo por alguns segundos, pelo menos até lembrarem que estavam todos brigados e fazer cara feia um para o outro. A diretora estava escondida atrás de sua imensa cadeira giratória de couro vermelho, a única coisa visível eram as mãos nos braços da cadeira. Eles engoliram em seco. Sendo os problemáticos que eram, já eram conhecidos de longa data da sala da diretora, mas ela nunca ficava menos assustadora. Até Naruto tinha medo dela, e Naruto era o pesadelo número 1 em desrespeito à autoridades. O pobre diretor anterior que o diga. Ele teve um colapso nervoso no meio do primeiro ano dos encrenqueiros e nunca mais voltou.

Tsunade nunca tinha colapsos nervosos. Ela CAUSAVA colapsos nervosos.

- Então... – uma voz falsamente agradável soou detrás da cadeira, enquanto ela girava lentamente na sua direção, gelando seus ossos. Naruto se atirou no chão de joelhos, de mãos juntas.

- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, EU JURO QUE NÃO FAÇO DE NOVO! NÃO ME LEVA PRA CÂMARA DE TORTURA! EU VOU SER UM BOM MENINO! NUNCA MAIS VOU DESCER AS ESCADAS PELO CORRIMAO, NUNCA MAIS VOU QUEBRAR OS AROS DE BASQUETE, NUNCA MAIS VOU COLAR UM CARTAZ DE "ME AGARRA QUE EU GOSTO" NAS COSTAS DO SASUKE...

- FOI VOCÊ! – Sasuke apontou para ele furioso. – TRAIÇÃO! – Naruto revirou os olhos.

- É claro que fui eu, Sasuke, quem mais faria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu vou me vingar!

- Pra variar...

- Será que aquele couro é de gente? – Kiba sussurrou pra Shino.

- Mas é vermelho... O couro é tão vermelho...

- E o sangue? – Neji sugeriu. Todos se afastaram dele. – Ah, qual é?

- E EU NUNCA MAIS VOU FAZER YAOI SURPRESA COM O Sasuke PRO OROCHIMARU TER UMA HEMORRAGIA E DESMAIAR E A GENTE PODER SAIR MAIS CEDO! – Naruto terminou. Tsunade sorriu.

- Eu acredito em você, e eu deixei o chicote na outra bolsa, então vou deixar vocês irem com uma advertência. Todo mundo cai fora!

- TSUNADE-SAMA! – uma voz estridente gritou de fora da sala.

- Ih, fudeu... – a diretora resmungou, apoiando o queixo na mão com uma cara de tédio. Eles ouviram barulho de chave, e aí a vice-diretora entrou na sala.

Quando o outro diretor teve um colapso nervoso e se mandou, Tsunade assumiu o cargo, e Shizune veio de brinde. Depois de alguns meses todos ficaram sabendo que era porque ela era a única que fazia a mulher trabalhar e deixar a pinga (um pouco) de lado. Ela também era sobrinha do namorado/namorido/amante/caso/parceiro de swing/qualquer coisa da Tsunade então *talvez* fosse um nepotismo no ar, mas ninguém comentava essas coisas (não na frente delas).

- Tsunade-sama, você não deve incentivar esses boatos sobre você torturando alunos! – a vice-diretora começou, ralhando com Tsunade como se ela fosse uma criança. Ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas isso faz o meu trabalho tão mais fácil...

- TSUNADE-SAMA!

- Não grita, caceta! Eu não sou surda!

- Tsunade-sama, você não pode dispensar os alunos assim!

- Mas eles não querem estar aqui e eu não quero eles aqui, se eles forem embora todo mundo fica feliz! – Shizune abriu a boca pra brigar mais, mas estreitou os olhos e chegou mais perto da diretora.

- Tsunade-sama, a senhora andou... Er... – ela lançou um olhar nervoso por cima do ombro pros alunos e se inclinou mais perto da loira. – A senhora andou tomando água que passarinho não bebe?

- Sabe, essa é uma frase muito estranha. Como é que eles sabem que passarinho não bebe? Alguém já testou?

- TSUNADE-SAMA!

- Foi só um pouquinho, eu juro! – Shizune suspirou.

- Depois nós vamos ter uma conversinha sobre esse tipo de comportamento em plena segunda-feira, senhora. Se eu tiver que falar com o titio...

- Não faça isso! Ó.Ò Ele vai fazer a cara de desapontado x.x Eu não faço mais, eu juro!

- Então faça seu trabalho!

- Ah, meu saco... – Tsunade se virou pra eles. – E aí cachorrada, qual foi a merda dessa vez?

Todos ficaram parados, olhando chocados para sua querida diretora. A epítome do decoro e da boa índole.

- DESEMBUCHEM! – ela gritou. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- A culpa é da Sakura...

- O Itachi foi super foda, mas o caso é...

- Eu tava podre de bêbado...

- E aí a Temari sumiu e quando...

- Eu fiquei puta porque...

- Quando eu olhei pro lado eles estavam todos se pegando e...

- E aí ela fica me esnobando...

- Hmm, to com fome.

- Ela era minha melhor amiga!

- Eu não lembro de nada...

- Chega, chega! CHEGA! – Tsunade berrou. Todos calaram a boca. Ou quase.

- Então como você pode ver a culpa é do Naruto. – Sasuke terminou sozinho, cruzando os braços.

- MINHA? COMO A CULPA É MINHA?

- Eu não queria ir! Eu não queria nem contar pros outros, mas nãããão! Você tinha que contar!

- Eu queria apoiar o Itachi! O que na real é seu trabalho! Você é um péssimo irmão!

- Não, eu só conheço o Itachi o bastante pra saber que onde ele mete o nariz, dá merda!

- Mas ele não teve nada a ver com isso! Ele tava lá no palco! – Ino defendeu. – A culpa foi da Sakura, que se atracou no Neji como se ele fosse um Jimmy Choo em promoção! – ela lançou um olhar feio pra a (ex)amiga.

- Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso, mas se você se importa tanto assim, por que não ficou com ELE em vez de mim? – Kiba alfinetou.

- Seu idiota! Eu não to brava por mim! Foi pela corrente de merdas que eles desencadearam... – Tenten se virou pra Hinata e começou a se desculpar de novo, sendo completamente ignorada. – E tu também ein, Neji!

- Que que tem? Eu não tenho namorada, não vejo problema nenhum!

- Então também não tinha problema nenhum a Tenten ficar com o Naruto! – Tenten se virou pra Ino horrorizada.

- Claro que tem! Foi terrível, insensível, inconsiderado da minha parte... – ela olhou pro lado e viu Neji balançando a cabeça pra tudo que ela dizia. – Não to falando com você. – ela disse incisivamente. Ele abriu a boca em indignação, pronto pra brigar, mas ela se virou de novo pra Hinata. – Desculpa, Hina! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

- Por que você tá pedindo desculpa pra ela, afinal de contas?

- Eu achei que você era um gênio, Neji. – Shikamaru falou com cara de tédio.

- Cala a boca que eu ainda não decidi se quebro a tua cara ou não!

- É, é, é! – Naruto gritou apontando pros dois.

- Por que você liga? ¬¬

- Eu... Não sei. – ele coçou a cabeça, confuso. Neji olhou dele corando, pra Hinata puta com Tenten, dele pra Hinata, ele, Hinata, Naruto, Hinata... E a ficha caiu.

- AH, NÃO!

- Ô, Nara! – Sasuke chamou de repente.

- Que é? – ele grunhiu.

- Que horas a Temari sai de aula? – o olhar que ele recebeu foi feio o bastante pra fazer ele arrastar lentamente os pés até atrás de Ino.

- VOCÊ É UMA PUTA, SAKURA!

- E VOCÊ QUE FAZ AS MERDAS E NÃO ADMITE!

- EU ADMITO! SÓ TENHO VERGONHA DELAS!

- VERGONHA? VERGONHA!?

- SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA PRIMA, PALHAÇO!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

- DEIXA ELE! Desculpa, Hinata!

- Eu to com medo, Ino...

- O que eu to fazendo aqui mesmo? - Kankurou perguntou, olhando o barraco quebrando ao seu lado.

- CALEM A BOCA, PIRRALHOOOOOOOOOOS!

Todos calaram a boca e ficaram em fila no mesmo instante. Naruto até prestou continência. Tsunade massageou as têmporas. Shizune e Dan que fosse à merda, ela ia encher a cara depois disso e não tinha nada que pudesse pará-la.

- Eu não entendi porra nenhuma do que vocês acabaram de berrar, mas me parece que tá todo mundo puto com todo mundo, e isso tá atrapalhando a ordem do colégio. Agora, eu sou paga pra manter essa joça rolando e eu não vou deixar uma dúzia de moleques quebrar o pau na minha escola! Vocês eram amigos antes e vão ser amigos de novo, nem que seja no inferno! Shizune... – ela chamou com um sorriso de puro mau. – Traz o taco.

Os alunos berraram e se abraçaram de medo.

- TSUNADE-SAMA!

- Tá, tá, eu tava brincando. Vocês não vão apanhar... Hoje.

- SENHORA!

- Calma, calma! Onde está o seu senso de humor, Shizune?

- Eu vou resolver isso como me mandaram na assistência pedagógica... – ela pegou uma folha de papel e leu desinteressada. – Vamos todos fazer terapia de grupo.

- É dinâmica, Tsunade-sama... – Shizune corrigiu.

- Tanto faz. Falem com a Kurenai na sala dos professores. Acho que ela já fez isso antes. E chama aquela Tamara do 4º A que parece que ela tá no meio do rolo...

- É Temari.

- Que seja! Ah, ah, ah! – ela interrompeu, quando os alunos saíam de fininho. Eles se viraram devagar pra ela. – Eu vou dar uma chance pra vocês, mas se não funcionar... Vai ser do meu jeito. – ela fez um gesto de rebater com um taco de baseball.

Todos saíram correndo e gritando.

- Isso era mesmo necessário? ¬¬

- Não, mas foi divertido! n.n

- E então o primo semi-mau do príncipe fez os dois se divorciarem porque ele se apaixonou pela mulher do primo de um jeito obcecado e doentio porque ela era prometida pro príncipe que herdasse a coroa, e na época do acordo o príncipe era ele, e ele se achava no direito de ter ela pra si e aí aquela bruxa da mãe dele mexeu os pauzinhos e incriminou o príncipe por vários acidentes e a ex melhor amiga/quedinha de infância do príncipe, aquela vadia sem vergonha, jogou lenha na fogueira pra o primo malvado não ir embora e ficar e atazanar os mocinhos, você tá me entendendo?

Kurenai piscou várias vezes, encarando Kakashi com um olhar vazio antes de admitir.

- Não desde que você falou "Oi, Kurenai, olha o livro novo que eu comprei."

- Ah... Bem... Você tem que ler pra entender. – ele disse defensivamente.

- Tenho certeza. – ela falou ceticamente.

Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta. Todos os professores na sala grunhiram em uníssono. Batidas na sala dos professores nunca era boa história. Se não eram alunos reclamando de nota era a diretora. Aquela diretora assustadora. Calafrio geral. Um dos mais corajosos gritou "entra". A porta abriu, e meia dúzia de adolescentes passou se acotovelando pela porta.

- ¬¬ – geral.

- Vai pro lado, caceta!

- Olha o respeito, porra!

- Me deixa passar!

- Ai, meu pé, Kiba!

- Desculpe, eu estava muito ocupado carregando o peso da VERGONHA pra ver onde o meu pé andava...

- Olha ele! Shika, me defende!

- Por que eu faria isso? Eu acho que EU preciso de defesa, o Neji tá me olhando feio...

- DESCULPA, HINATA!

- Hunft!

- Espera só, Naruto, minha vingança será maligna... EU SOU UM VINGADOR!

- Você tá mais pra GRAVADOR, isso sim... Vê se supera!

- Supera? O OROCHIMARU TAVA PASSANDO! Ninguém supera uma coisa dessas!

- Eu ainda não sei o que eu to fazendo aqui...

- Hum, o que será que tem de almoço na cantina?

- ...

- CAHAM!

Todos pararam de brigar e olharam envergonhados para os professores.

...

Até parece.

Todos cruzaram os braços e bufaram como criancinhas de cinco anos de birra. E teriam ficado assim pra sempre, se não tivessem perguntado o que diabos eles estavam fazendo ali. Aí Ino atirou um papel na cara de Kurenai toda bitch mode.

- A diretora mandou falar com a senhora. – Kurenai gelou na mesma hora e pegou o papel de mãos trêmulas, afinal de contas, diziam as más línguas que não era só em alunos que ela batia.

- E aí? Você vai ser torturada, processada ou demitida? – Kakashi perguntou, tentando ler por cima de seu ombro. A expressão dela se tornou confusa.

- Nenhum dos três.

- Não? Nem mesmo intimada a explicar seu affair secreto e proibido com o Asuma? – ele falou com um brilho dramático nos olhos.

LE GASP geral.

- Obrigada, Kakashi. ¬¬

- Uhm? De nada! n.n Pelo que? – mete o nariz em um Icha Icha.

- Eu disse que eles estavam saindo! – Ino gritou pros outros.

- É, é, é, ela ficava toda se rindo...

- Batendo papinho na porta da sala...

- Emprestar o apagador o cacete...

- Er... Parece que o seu affair nem era tão secreto assim... – Kakashi falou com uma cara feliz deslavada.

- Se eu for demitida, eu vou te dar uma surra. – ela rosnou, veia dilatando na testa.

- Nah, ela não vai te demitir por coisa pouca, ela também tem rabo preso.

- Sério? *0* Conta, conta!

- CAHAM! – a professora de literatura japonesa tossiu, chamando atenção, apontando pros alunos se fazendo de inocentes pra ouvir fofoca. – Você não vai dar um jeito nisso?

- Estraga prazeres ¬¬ - ela deu uma acotoveladinha em Kakashi. – Depois você me conta. Vamos lá, turma.

- Aonde você vai? – o colega perguntou curioso (Kakashi é uma Maria Fofoca de armário).

- Parece que os queridos andaram quebrando pau por aí e a Tsunade quer todos de bem de novo. Vamos fazer uma dinâmica de gru—

Ela nem terminou a frase, uma coisa verde de polainas laranja pulou detrás de uma poltrona e se enfiou no meio da conversa dos dois.

- Você disse dinâmica de grupo? *0* - Gai perguntou com as mãos juntas embaixo do queixo e os olhos brilhando.

- Não. Sim. Talvez. Por quê? – Kurenai tentou disfarçar, levemente assustada com aquelas sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu tenho MUITA experiência nessa área, veja bem... – eram sobrancelhas enormes mesmo. – Eu fiz um curso uma vez e... – tipo, grandes pra burro. – E tinha esse grupo de jovens delinqüentes... – eram quase monocelhas. – E no final nós reconciliamos todos...- ela achava que elas tinham se mexido sozinhas um pouco. – O que você acha, ein?

- O que? – ela falou distraidamente, ainda olhando pras sobrancelhas.

- Kurenai. – Kakashi chamou. Ela deu um pulo no lugar.

- AI MEU PAI, ELAS FALARAM COMIGO!

- o.o

- Er... Quer dizer, o que o Kakashi disse! – ela falou rapidamente e saiu andando.

- Mas, mas... Ele não disse nada. – Gai começou desconsolado, antes de se virar com os olhos pegando fogo para seu frenemy. – Eu vejo o que você está fazendo, Kakashi, como era de se esperar do meu eterno rival!

- Uhm? o.o – levanta a cabeça do Icha Icha.

- Gaaah! Não se faça de sonso! Você está tentando resolver o problema daqueles jovens antes de mim só pra parecer legal, mas eu não vou deixar!

- Eu to o que? o.õ

- Você vai ver só, Kakashi! Quando a Kurenai voltar eu vou falar com ela e vou ser o primeiro a reconstituir a juventude daqueles pobres amigos e vou fazer isso de um jeito tão cheio de juventude que até você, meu eterno rival, vai achar legal!

- Claro, Gai, claro. Seja lá o que você disse... – muito ocupado lendo seu precioso livrinho.

- Juventude! Yeah! – Gai fez pose de Nice Guy.

- Mas eu espero que você tenha se dado conta de que acabou de chamar a Kurenai de incompetente.

- Eu não o fiz! Não fui eu! Eu nunca... – para pra pensar. Vê que chamou sim. Fica em silêncio. – POR FAVOR NÃO CONTA PRA ELA! T.T

- Eu não conto com uma condição.

- Qualquer coisa 9º9

- Vai até a banquinha da esquina e compra o Icha Icha Tactics número 7.

- Mas isso é chantagem! 9.9

- É... É sim. n.n

- 9.9 Injusto! – indo comprar.

- Você tem sujeira em todo mundo, ein? ¬¬' – falou a professora de literatura.

- Sim, eu tenho, Kin, assim como você tinha uma calça de vaquinha no colegial. – ele disse tranquilamente.

- x,x – horrorizada. – Como é que você sabe? – ele levantou os olhos em mistério.

- Eu sei de tudo. è.é – e depois sorriu. – E aí, o que você vai me dar pra não contar pra ninguém?

- É assim que você paga seus livrinhos? ¬¬ - abrindo a carteira.

- Hum... É. Salário de professor é uma merda, filhinha.

De volta para os problemáticos... Sem querer roubar sua catchphrase, Shikamaru. Eles seguiam Kurenai por entre os corredores da escola, por um caminho estranhamente familiar.

- Onde é que a gente tá indo, sensei?

- Até a sala de vocês pegar o resto da turma.

Ela parou, sentindo que ninguém mais a estava seguindo. A professora olhou pra trás. Todos estavam em um bolinho, tapando a boca abafando risadinhas e olhando pra ela com caras safadas.

- Que é? o.o

- Pegar o resto da turma ou pegar o professor, sensei? e.e

Uma veia dilatou em sua testa.

- CHISPEM PRA SALA, SEUS DELINQUENTES! ANTES QUE EU DEVOLVA VOCÊS PRA TSUNADE CORRIGIR A TACO!

- WAAAAH! POR FAVOR NÃO! - correndo para a sala de braços pra cima.

- Hunft! O Kakashi me paga. Malditos pirralhos... "Pegar o professor"... Falta de respeito... Pegar o professor... Vê se pode... Pe... Pegar... O... Professor. He, que será que o Asuma tá vestindo hoje? Será a camisa azul? Eu adoro a camisa azul... – ela ficou babando por uns segundos sozinha no corredor, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo e correr atrás dos alunos.

Foi assim que o 3º B foi parar no pátio, sentados em círculo no gramado, no solzinho de outono, matando uma aulinha tri boa de física (pra felicidade de Asuma) e prontos para uma dinâmica de grupo suuuuuper legal.

Até parece.

- Então. – Kurenai começou, de pé entre dois alunos. Ela pegou um saquinho de plástico cheio de papeizinhos dobrados. – Os nomes de vocês estão aqui, e nós vamos fazer o seguinte: – ela tirou um papel – Um aluno sorteia um nome, sem ver qual é. Ele vai colá-lo na testa, pra todos verem, assim. – ela colou um papel como post it na testa do garoto sentado ao seu lado. Ele balançou um pouco, mas não caiu deitado. – Vocês sabem que pessoa é, mas ele não. Então, ele vai ter que fazer perguntas pra descobrir. E vocês tem que respondê-las, não vale mentir.

- Sensei, de boa. – Kiba interrompeu. – Joguinho legal, e tal, mas por que diabos a gente tem que fazer isso? – murmúrios de concordância correram os alunos.

- Porque, Inuzuka, pro jogo funcionar todos tem que se conhecer, e até quem não se conhece direito vai saber um pouco mais sobre os outros, deixando a turma mais unida. E quanto ao probleminha de vocês – ela falou ironicamente. – Eu espero que vocês se lembrem com isso que são amigos há muito tempo e não devem deixar picuinhas ou erros bêbados ficarem no caminho.

- Erros bêbados, como é que a senhora sabe? – Tenten perguntou.

- O Asuma me contou. – ela falou displicentemente.

- e.e – geral.

- CALEM A BOCA E FAÇAM ESSA MERDA!

- Er... Licença, sensei. o.o – Temari chamou, de olhos levemente arregalados pelo berro da outra.

- Ah, Sabaku.

- A senhora chamou? – ela perguntou hesitantemente, vendo a professora vermelha de raiva.

- Sim. Senta com os seus colegas, por favor, e faz o que os outros fizerem.

- Tááá bem...

Ela andou até onde estavam os irmãos, recebendo olhares mortais de Ino (que foi completamente ignorada). Ela se virou, segurou a parte detrás da saia pra sentar e foi se abaixar, quando viu quem estava sentado na sua frente. Ambos estreitaram os olhos, embora em um fosse mais fácil de se perceber. Temari se sentou devagar, ainda encarando Shikamaru feio. Os dois ficaram se lançando faíscas, como Neji e Tenten costumavam fazer. Seus amigos olhavam de um pro outro. Sakura assobiou.

- Bem, sou só eu sentindo a tensão sexual subindo? – ela debochou. Os dois bufaram, cruzaram os braços e desviaram o olhar.

- Você tá bravo mesmo! – Naruto exclamou, batendo nas costas de Shikamaru admirado. – E eu que sempre achei que você fazia o tipo corno manso! – Temari riu.

- ò.ó – Shikamaru. E Ino tomando as dores dos outros.

- Pode deixar, Shiki, eu vou defender a sua honra. Deixa com a Ino-nee-chan! – ela prometeu, empurrando ele pra trás pra se levantar.

- Primeiro: Você não é minha irmã. Segundo: Nem que você fosse você seria minha nee-chan porque eu nasci primeiro. Terceiro: Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, você quer me envergonhar ainda mais? Senta aí e cala a boca!

- Hunft! Eu só queria ajudar! Que ingratidão!

- VAMOS JOGAR DUMA VEZ! – Kurenai gritou, arrancando o papel da testa do menino e jogando dentro do saco. Ele gritou e botou a mão na testa, mas foi ignorado. – Sabaku, vem aqui!

- Qual Sabaku? – os três irmãos perguntaram. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês são todos delinqüentes, ein... A Sabaku, já que ela chegou por último. – Temari se levantou, resmungando sobre por que ela pediu pra ela sentar se já ia se levantar mesmo. – Tira um papel, e não olha. – ela o fez. Kurenai estapeou o papel na sua testa forte o suficiente pra colar. Todos viram claramente quem estava colado na testa dela. Bem grande, em letras de fôrma, SAKURA. A própria levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez mais nada que fosse denunciar que era ela. A professora explicou o jogo enquanto a loira ainda estava tonta. – Você tem que fazer perguntas para os seus colegas pra descobrir quem você é.

- Eu sou a Temari. ¬¬

- Eu quis dizer no jogo ¬¬

- Ah, é! n.n

- Às vezes a loiritude interior dela aflora. – Kankurou debochou, falando para Kiba, que riu.

- Depois da porrada que ela me deu até você ficaria loira, Kankurou. – ela alfinetou. - Eu vou começar.

- Aleluia... – Kurenai resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Eu sou mulher? – ela começou genericamente.

- Às vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas, irmãzinha. – Kankurou debochou. Todos riram, e ela ficou vermelha.

- Não foi o que o seu melhor amigo falou!

- MEU MELHOR AMIGO PEGOU A MINHA IRMÃ? – Naruto murmurou pra Shikamaru "mas tu é corno _mesmo, _meu!" Ino bateu nele.

- Oi! Vocês dois! Continua o jogo! Repete sua pergunta, Temari.

- Tá. Eu sou mulher? – A turma balançou a cabeça confirmando, alguns meninos mais energicamente que outros. – Eu sou... Loira?

- Não. – todos responderam em uníssono.

- Uhm, não loira. Morena então? – de novo todos balançaram a cabeça. Ela franziu uma sobrancelha. – Ruiva?

- Er... Mais ou menos? – Temari revirou os olhos.

- Vou tentar de novo, é uma cor de verdade?

- Ei! – Sakura gritou, defendendo seu cabelo.

- Sakura! Há! – ela apontou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo satisfeita.

- Bem, isso não serviu pra nada... – Kurenai murmurou pra si mesma antes de falar alto. – Tá bem, Temari, você adivinhou, era a Sakura. Pode voltar pro seu lugar. Sakura, vem você aqui.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo? Rosa é uma cor de verdade! – ela rosnou pra outra enquanto passou por ela no seu caminho até a professora.

- Claaro que é, Sakura, claro que é. – ela ironizou, voltando pro seu lugar, trocando faíscas (e não do tipo romântico) com Shikamaru mais uma vez, antes de prestar atenção.

- Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver... – Sakura puxou um papel. Kurenai colou SASUKE na sua testa.

- PFFFFF! – Naruto botou as mãos na boca pra esconder o riso.

- Ah, meu pai.

- Ah, isso vai ser bom. – Kiba falou, rindo.

- Cadê o Itachi quando a gente precisa dele? – Ino debochou.

E em algum lugar, provavelmente suspeito, Itachi espirrou alto, atrapalhando algum tipo de esquema, provavelmente ilícito. O pobre Itachi pode estar em uma grande encrenca, meus caros. Mas voltemos para o jogo.

- Tá certo. Eu sou menino ou menina?

- Menina! – Naruto, Kiba e Kankurou responderam ao mesmo tempo, se matando de rir, enquanto Sasuke dizia enfaticamente MENINO!

- Vou considerar que vocês estão de sacanagem. – ela falou olhando para os três. – Menino então. Eu sou loiro?

- Não.

- Só se você contar aquela vez que ele foi de super sayajin no carnaval...

- HUAHAHAHAHA! SUPER SAYAJIN? DE CABELO PRA CIMA E TUDO?

- Yep! – Sasuke se conteve para não estragar o jogo, mas quando ele acabasse ele ia matar o Naruto.

- TÁÁÁ! Não é o Naruto. Sou moreno? – Naruto e Kiba começaram a cantar.

- Moreno alto, bonito e sensual, talvez eu seja a solução pros seus problemaaaaas!

- ò-ó – Sasuke se contorcendo para não bater neles.

- Tá, é moreno. – Sakura passou os olhos pelos meninos morenos e foi por eliminação. – Sou anti-social?

- Éééééé... Um pouco.

- Depende do humor.

- Então não é o Shino. – ela disse pensativamente. Shino pareceu afundar ainda mais no seu casaco.

- Ás vezes ele até para de cortar os pulsos por um momento e sai com os amigos!

- Eu sou emo, então?

- Sim! – todos responderam em uníssono. Sasuke estava ficando puto.

- Moreno, anti-social e emo... Só uma última coisa, as bichas me amam?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! – um coro gritou feliz.

- Há! É o Sasuke! – ela disse, rindo.

Sasuke na mesma hora pulou em cima de Naruto, mirando sua garganta.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA, EU NÃO SOU ANTI-SOCIAL, OU EMO, OU MENINA! E EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE AS BICHAS ME AMAM, ISSO É UMA FATALIDADE DO DESTINO!

- Gaaah e,e – Naruto morrendo asfixiado.

- PAREM COM ISSO OS DOIS AGORA! – Kurenai gritou, puxando Sasuke pelo ombro, e afastando os dois um do outro. Ela o atirou longe em cima das fangirls.

- AAAAH 3 - ele estapeou suas mãos.

- FORA, VADIAS!

- SASUKE-KUUUUN! – elas gritaram mais ainda, agarrando-o e beijando-o e rasgando sua roupa.

- O,O – morrendo. – ME AJUDEM!

- Uhm... Ah, nah. Você parece muito confortável aí. – Neji falou, olhando para Naruto, que tossia como um cachorro enforcado pela coleira. – E pra você foi bem feito.

- Eu chamaria o Sasuke, mas ele parece estar indisponível... – Kurenai começou.

- x,x – Sasuke inconsciente.

- o.o – todos.

- Er... Vem outro aqui, pode ser você, Naruto.

Ele se recuperou no mesmo instante, pulando de pé e dando uma corridinha até a professora, enfiando a mão no saquinho plástico até o cotovelo e revirando por horas antes de pegar um papel. Na verdade ele revirou tanto que quase furou o saco, e Kurenai teve que berrar com ele pra ir logo. Ele colou o papel na testa. Ele tirou... Shikamaru. Temari olhou pra ele com um olhar de vingança. Ele bateu a mão na testa e murmurou "problemático". Chouji bateu em suas costas reconfortantemente.

- Vamos começar... Eu sou viado?

- VOCÊ É! – Sasuke gritou do além, apontando para ele, momentos antes de ser soterrado de fangirls de novo.

- MORRE DIABO! – Naruto berrou pra ele, antes de se voltar para os colegas com uma cara feliz. - Respondam, peoples.

- SIIIM! – Kankurou e Neji debocharam. Ino se virou pra eles, mãos na cintura e tom de bitch.

- Olha, ele pegou a tua irmã. – Falou pra Kankurou – E a tua prima! - apontou pra Neji. – Eu não estaria falando se fosse vocês.

- Pegou a Temari e a Hinata? Uaaau! º0º

- Caaaara!

- O cara é booom!

- Gesuis, você é meu herói!

- ¬¬ - Neji e Kankurou. Shikamaru sentou um pouco mais reto depois dessa. Naruto olhou pra ele e sorriu malvado.

- Meu Deus, quem seráááá? – ele falou dramaticamente.

- Você já sabe quem é Naruto, fala e senta.

- O queee? Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja!

- Vamos continuar! Eu... Tenho uma namorada?

- Aparentemente, não! – ele mesmo disse, amarguradamente.

- E de quem é a culpa, ein? – Temari alfinetou.

- Eu não sei, eu acho que é da garota que se pegou com outro quando o pobre infeliz virou as costas! – ele gritou, se virando pra ela.

- Ah, pobrezinho dele, né? – ela gritou, de volta, se levantando e marchando até ele. – Só esqueceram de falar pra ele que se ele queria uma namorada não devia ficar com outras meninas pra fazer vingancinha!

- EU NÃO FIQUEI COM ELA PRA FAZER VINGANCINHA!

- É CLARO QUE FICOU, VOCÊ TAVA BANCANDO O MACHO DE ORGULHO FERIDO!

- EU TAVA DE ORGULHO FERIDO? ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FICOU COM O SASUKE?

Naruto sentou entre Kiba e Neji.

- De nada. – ele disse, sorrindo malandro.

- EU FIQUEI COM O SASUKE PORQUE QUANDO EU OLHEI PRO LADO VOCÊ TAVA FICANDO COM A HINATA! E porque ele era gostosinho. – ela acrescentou.

- OBRIGADO! – Sasuke gritou debaixo das fangirls.

- EU NÃO TIVE CULPA, EU TAVA ANDANDO ATÉ VOCÊ QUANDO ELA ME AGARROU!

- Gah! – Hinata gritou, escondendo o rosto nas mangas.

- OLHA LÁ O QUE VOCÊ- Neji começou, mas os dois se viraram para ele.

- CALA A BOCA! – ele se encolheu, com medo das caras furiosas dos dois.

- AH, TÁ! ELA TE AGARROU! OLHA PRA CARA DA HINATA! CLARO QUE ELA TE AGARROU!

- É A VERDADE!

- QUE VERDADE O QUE? VOCÊ SÓ TAVA TENTANDO ME PRESSIONAR USANDO O DISCURSINHO DE "SE NÃO É SÉRIO, EU POSSO FICAR COM OUTRA!"

- O QUE? CLARO QUE NÃO!

- ATÉ PARECE!

- É SÉRIO!

- QUANTAS VEZES EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE SER PRESSIONADA?

- EU NÃO TAVA TENTANDO TE PRESSIONAR!

- EU NÃO IA PRESSIONAR NINGUÉM! – Sasuke gritou, tentando cavar uma saída do seu monte de fangirls.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FICOU COM A HINATA?

- EU JÁ TE DISSE! EU NÃO QUERIA! EU NUNCA TERIA FICADO COM ELA PRA TE PRESSIONAR, EU TAVA ESPERANDO E EU IA CONTINUAR ESPERANDO, EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! – ele gritou, todo vermelho.

- O que? – ela perguntou, chocada, olhando pra ele de boca aberta.

- AAAAAWWWWWW – povão. Eles ficaram se olhando, meio ofegantes, meio corados, sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Aww, o Kakashi tinha que ver isso. – Kurenai falou pra si mesma, com as mãos embaixo do queixo e olhos piscantes de fangirl.

- Sensei, a senhora não vai parar o barraco? – o menino do lado dela perguntou.

- SHHHHHHH!

- SENSEI! – algumas meninas (suas recalcadas) gritaram, acordando ela do seu momento novela mexicana.

- Ah, sim, quer dizer! Chega de gritaria, vocês dois!

- Ela só interrompeu depois que o barraco acabou, notou isso? – Tenten comentou com Hinata. Ela virou a cara. – Desculpa, Hinataaaa!

- Você realmente não ficou com o Sasuke só pra me sacanear? – Shikamaru perguntou baixinho.

- Claro que não, eu não sou tão vadia assim. – ela falou baixinho. – É verdade que você não ficou com ela de vingancinha?

- Eu não faria isso. – ele resmungou, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Quer dizer, tudo bem você ter ficado com a Hinata, porque ela é até que bonitinha...

- ò.ó Até que bonitinha é o cacete minha filha! – Hinata xingou. Todos olharam pra ela chocados. Ela olhou para os lados, viu todos os olhos sobre si, e corrigiu rapidamente. – Quer dizer, gaah! – e desmaiou.

- Ah tá. – todos.

- Eu fiquei mais puta porque achei que você tivesse tentando forçar a barra.

- Eu não sou esse tipo de cara. – ele falou rápido, corando mais ainda.

- É... Eu... Acredito em você. – ela falou sorrindo. Os dois se olharam envergonhados, espiando um ao outro de cabeça baixa.

- EU ESTOU DISPONÍVEL! – Sasuke gritou debaixo do morro de fangirls.

- Cala a boca. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo um pro outro.

- Desculpa por ter te acusado. – Shikamaru falou, esfregando a nuca embaraçadamente.

- Desculpa por ter gritado. – Temari disse, fazendo uma careta de "ops."

- AAAAAAAAWWWWWW! – geral olhando.

- º0º - meninos anotando dicas em bloquinhos.

- Er... Acho melhor a gente conversar depois. – ela sugeriu.

- É. – ele concordou, e ambos voltaram para seus lugares.

- DE NADA! – Naruto gritou pros dois.

- Vai a merda, loiro. – Shikamaru falou, mas estava sorrindo.

- Aw, que ingratidão.

- Por que você ajudou os dois afinal de contas? – Ino perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem, na verdade eu tinha planejado fazer isso de vingança, mas as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente, então eu estou dizendo que essa foi minha intenção o tempo todo. – ele abriu um sorrisão deslavado.

- E além disso... Se ele tiver namorada ele não vai sair por aí ficando com outras meninas, como por exemplo, A HINATA! – ele deixou escapar.

- Você disse o que, Naruto? ê.ê

- Eu não sei... – ele murmurou, coçando a cabeça, parecendo genuinamente confuso. – Eu realmente não sei.

- Hehe, espera até eu contar pra Sakura. Espera, eu não to falando com ela. Aquela vadia è.é

- AI MEU DEUS! Eu não acredito que funcionou! Essa merda deu tão errado quando a gente fez na faculdade, ninguém nunca mais falou com o outro, mas eu realmente consegui reconciliar duas pessoas! Meu Deus! Eu tenho que contar isso pra alguém! – Kurenai saiu correndo, deixando seus alunos sozinhos para trás.

Péssima idéia. Quando ela voltou, meia hora depois, com Kakashi e Gai em sua cola, e apontou para a sua turma com ar orgulhoso, eles viram meia dúzia de alunos tentando se matar. Sakura e Ino estavam agarradas uma nos cabelos da outra, enquanto Sasuke tentava fugir de suas fangirls, que o seguravam pelos pés (cinco em cada perna), para tentar matar Naruto, que estava se escondendo atrás de Chouji de Neji, e Tenten estava atirada no chão do lado de Hinata, aparentemente chorando profusamente e pedindo perdão. Temari estava tapando os olhos de Gaara e Kankurou, os ouvidos. Kurenai piscou várias vezes.

- Eu juro que não estava assim quando eu saí. – Kakashi deu tapinhas em suas costas.

- Tudo bem, você tentou.

- Mas funcionou! O Shikamaru e a Temari não estão tentando se matar mais! Onde é que eles estão?

- Ah, eles sumiram assim que a senhora foi embora. – Lee avisou.

- ... - Kakashi e Kurenai.

- Ah... Senseis? Vocês estão bem?

- GAAAAAAH! KAWAAAIIIII! *0* – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- NÃO PODEMOS PERDER ISSO!

- PRA QUE LADO ELES FORAM?

- Er... Pra lá? – ele apontou e os dois saíram correndo na direção que ele apontou no mesmo instante.

A turma ficou vendo o barraco rolando por um minuto, até que eles se deram conta de uma coisa. Kurenai e Kakashi tinham sumido, mas tinha um professor que ainda estava lá.

Um apito alto soou pelo pátio, deixando todos surdos. Todos pararam de tentar se matar para tapar os ouvidos. Quando olharam para onde o som tinha vindo, acharam... Gai, com o apito na boca, a rala bela verde, as polainas laranjas e uma pose de nice guy. Ele sorriu, e o brilho de seus dentes deixou todos cegos.

- Agora, meus alunos, EU resolverei os seus problemas.

- Ih, fudeu...

A/N: TANDANDANDANNNNN! O que será que vai acontecer quando Gai tentar resolver seus problemas? E como será que ele vai resolver? Isso se resolver. Ahh! Nota: O livro que o Kakashi tá contando pra Kurenai é um mangá que eu to lendo xD Se chama Goong, e é super legal (pelo menos até onde eu li), mas é um shoujo bem de mulherzinha mesmo, então tem que ter estômago! xD

E referência número 1: Yaoi surpresa vem dos quadrinhos da Humon, Scandinavia And The World, em que Dinamarca e Holando ficam fazendo yaoi supresa pra fazer a Sister Japão ter uma hermorragia nasal. A série é hilária, então eu sugiro que quem sabe inglês procure ler.

Me deixem reviews, adoro saber o que vocês pensam. E boa sorte pra quem vai fazer ENEM amanhã (como eu...)!


	11. Aquela da Dinâmica de Grupo Parte 2

**EDIT 02/09/12: Não mudei nada nesse capítulo, já que se não me engano não se menciona turma em nenhuma parte dele. Fim das mudanças! A partir de agora eu já vou escrever com as novas coisas. Obrigada pela paciência!**

Geeeeente! Não acredito que eu levei tanto tempo pra escrever isso aqui! Eu escrevi o outro no ENEM passado e estamos quase no próximo! Mil desculpas, foi só falta de atenção mesmo! Ontem eu sentei a minha bunda na cadeira e disse chega, escreve essa porra! Lol, espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo a fic.

Minha Hinata ficou meio Hinata Road To Ninja aqui xD Aquele filme! Eu quero TAAAANTO! E MEU DEUS DO CÉU! VOCÊS VIRAM AQUELA COISA DO OBITO CAPÍTULO 599? MEU DEUS, CAPÍTULO 600, CHEGA LOOOOGOOOOO! Eu saí gritando "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" pela casa, e depois fiquei horas tentando explicar por que o capitulo era tão bombástico pra minha irmã que não vê Naruto. Ela me mandou a merda.

Mas tudo bem.

Many thanks para...

Mandiii-chan

Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy

Biahcerejeira

Dai-chan n.n

Sinjin Hatake

Xxz

Karen Sabaku

E para os dois anônimos 'continua' e 'Guest', muuuito obrigada!

CAPÍTULO 10

Aquela da Dinâmica de Grupo Parte 2

Gai encarou os vinte e poucos adolescentes parados de pé à sua frente, olhando-o com tédio. Ele sentiu um calafrio. Ele conseguia sentir a vibe diabólica irradiando de suas auras negras. Para um grupo tão jovem, eles não tinham muita juventude. Mas ele ia mudar isso! Sim! Ele ia devolver a juventude para aqueles, ããã, jovens, e lembrá-los da importância e grandiosidade do poder da amizade. Ele fez uma pose nice guy. "E se eu não puder fazer isso, irei correr 500 voltas ao redor da escola!"

- Lee! – ele chamou.

- Sim, Gai-sensei! – Lee prestou continência.

- Venha aqui e me ajude na demonstração!

- Sim, sensei!

Lee deu uma corridinha teatral até onde Gai estava, na frente da fileira, e parou olhando-o perturbadoramente idolatrando. Gai tirou uma coisa de dentro da bolsa, quer dizer, pasta aos seus pés. Era fino, comprido, verde e cheio de glitter e desenhos frufrus. A turma o encarou com medo.

- ô.ô – Temari tapou os olhos de Gaara.

- Ele vai bater nele com aquilo? – Neji falou com medo.

- Se ele só bater não vai ser nada. – Tenten disse de olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sabia que ele era esse tipo de homem.

- Tem certeza? Quer dizer, ele anda de rala bela!

- ...Tem razão. Acho que ele É esse tipo de homem.

- Isso é abuso infantil! Alguém chama a polícia! – Ino disse, pegando ela mesma o celular.

- Mais uma bicha pedófila... – Sasuke bateu na testa.

- Como será que ele chama aquilo? O Vibrador da Amizade? – Sakura falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- AI QUE NOJO! MEUS OLHOS MENTAIS! – Kiba gritou, cobrindo os olhos.

- CAHAM! Este... – Gai falou, levantando a coisa. – É o Bastão da Palavra.

- ... – todos.

- Não é um vibrador? – Sakura falou, suspirando aliviada.

- EU ANALISEI O SEU CASO, MEUS CAROS ALUNOS! – ele gritou. – E eu decidi que o seu problemas é falta de comunicação. Vocês são JOVENS! Comunicar é o que vocês fazem melhor!

- Ele tá nos chamando de fofoqueiros? Ò.ó – Ino cruzou os braços.

- Acho que tá!

- Então eu vou demonstrar o glorioso uso do bastão da palavra. Lee! Qual é o problema que você sente entre esse grupo? – ele passou o bastão da palavra pra ele. – Fale, meu querido aluno.

- Eu acho que há uma grande falta de juventude nesse grupo, Gai-sensei! – Lee falou, e passou o bastão da palavra para o professor.

- Eu concordo plenamente, Lee! Agora que chegamos a uma conclusão juntos através da comunicação, vamos nos abraçar e fazer as pazes! – os dois se abraçaram com lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas.

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- T0T – juntos.

- ¬¬ - turma.

- Viu? É assim que funciona! n.n – Gai falou, largando Lee e empurrando-o para longe. – Vamos resolver nossos problemas na conversa. Eu vou começar com você, Rosinha. – ele jogou o bastão da palavra pra Sakura, que o segurou.

- Por que eu?

- É, por que ela? – Ino reclamou com as mãos na cintura.

- Você QUER segurar o vibrador da Amizade, Ino? – Sakura ofereceu, abanando o bastão na cara dela.

- É BASTÃO DA PALAVRA! – Gai gritou – E, Ino, você não pode falar sem ter o bastão na mão.

- Uêê, tá de bastão na mão, é?

- Não sabia que você era esse tipo de homem de insinuar essas coisas, sensei. – Neji disse ofendido.

- Seu hentai. ¬¬ - Tenten balançou a cabeça.

- Seus mentes poluídas. ¬¬ Sakura-chan...

- Ai, meu Deus, agora ele tá pedófilo! – Ino jogou as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu achei que existia uma lei sobre deixar o Orochimaru perto de pessoas mentalmente perturbadas ou altamente sugestionáveis. – Shikamaru falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Lei? Tão ruim assim? – Temari perguntou, ainda tapando os olhos de Gaara.

- Você não tem idéia... – Sasuke murmurou com ar traumatizado.

- COMEÇA, HARUNO! Ò.Ó

- Sargentão.

- ò.ó

- Okay... Hum... O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo?

- ¬¬ - todos.

- Você não prestou atenção? ó.ò – Gai.

- Malz, aí, sensei, meu esmalte descascou no formato da África no meu dedão.

- Sééério? .0. Posso ver? – Naruto pulou entre ela e Ino, olhando por cima do seu ombro. – Uaaau! E encaixa na América do Sul?

- Eu não sei, não tenho uma unha descascada em formato de América do Sul. Mas posso tentar fazer, você quer?

- Siiiim! *0*

- NINGUÉM VAI FAZER NADA, GESUIS! Ò.ó – Gai gritou.

- Ótimo, então podemos ir pra casa? – Neji perguntou.

- Não. ¬¬

- Mas você disse que ninguém ia fazer nada! ò.ó

Gai bateu na testa de mão espalmada e foi arrastando. Ele nunca achou que ia dizer isso uma vez na vida, porque ele achava que todos mereciam uma chance, mas ELES NÃO TINHAM FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! Gai assoprou seu apito com toda força, deixando todos surdos. Eles ficaram quietos. Bem, pelo menos eles ainda respeitavam o Apito da Juventude.

- HARUNO! Você que está com o bastão da palavra, vai falar como se sente. E então, passa pra quem você acha que tem direito de falar.

- Certo. Hum... Eu estou bem mesmo, mas com um pouquinho de fome. Não sei o que eu como no almoço. Chouji, o que você me diria sobre isso? – ela perguntou, passando o bastão pra ele, que aceitou solenemente.

- Obrigado, Sakura. Eu sugiro a carne de porco com o arroz a...

- Me dá aqui essa porcaria! – Ino gritou, arrancando o bastão da mão dele.

- Ei! – os dois reclamaram. – Não vale!

- Vocês não estavam fazendo direito!

- Ah, e você vai fazer?

- Vou sim, olha só. Eu sinto que a Sakura é a raiz do problema!

- Ah, sua traíra filha da...

- Ah, ah, ah! – Gai a interrompeu. – Agora é a vez da Ino.

- Mas ela tomou o bastão de modo ilícito! – Chouji apontou.

- Não sabia que você ligava. – Shikamaru comentou espantado (levemente surpreso).

- Nós estávamos falando de comida!

- Tá explicado.

- Mas ela está chegando em algum lugar. – Gai falou, lançando um olhar feio pra Sakura. – Continue, Ino.

- Bem, escuta essa, nós todos somos amigos há anos, e nunca tivemos problema nenhum. – Shikamaru tossiu.

- Mentira. – ele resmungou.

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM O BASTÃO DA PALAVRA! – Ino gritou, e depois continuou. – Bem, antes de a Sakura se mudar estávamos todos bem, e aí ela vem pra cá e pá! Estamos todos brigando! Se ela não fosse tão puta...

- Ah, dá licença? Eu? Puta? – Sakura começou indignada.

- Sakura, você não está com o...

- AH, ME DÁ ESSA PORRA AQUI! – ela arrancou o bastão de Ino. – Eu sou a puta? Quem é que ficou com um gêmeo, depois o outro, e enquanto os dois brigavam pelo seu amor foi lá e ficou com o trigêmeo!

- Em minha defesa, eles eram todos muito lindos!

- Respeitem o bastão! – Ino arrancou o bastão da mão de Sakura e repetiu.

- Em minha defesa, eles eram todos muito lindos!

- Como é que é? – Kiba berrou indignado.

- Cala a boca, menino-cão. – a loira disse, abanando a mão displicentemente. Kiba deu dois passos a frente e puxou o bastão pra si.

- Não foi o que você disse sábado à noite, quando me agarrou e enfiou a língua minha garganta abaixo!

- Ooooh, agora ficou gráfico!

- Me ajuda aqui, Shika! – Temari pediu. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, falou "licença" pro outro, e tapou os ouvidos de Gaara.

- Isso não é trabalho do Kankurou?

- É só até ele voltar.

- Onde ele foi?

- Buscar pipoca.

- CALA A BOCA! – Ino gritou e agarrou o bastão. Tenten passou a mão no negócio e o tirou dos dois.

- Sabe quem eu acho que tem direito de falar? A Hinata! – ela se virou pra Hinata, estendendo o bastão nas duas mãos como um bebê, toda amorosa e na expectativa. Hinata deu uma olhadinha, pegou o bastão, aproximou-o do nariz, olhou por uns cinco segundos e atirou pra Shikamaru, que deixou uma orelha de Gaara pra pegá-lo. – Hinata T.T

- Ele de novo? – Naruto gritou, sem perceber. – Por que é sempre ele? O QUÊ QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO? – Sasuke pegou o bastão da mão de Shikamaru.

- Dá licença. – e se virou pra Naruto. – Pra começar, um cérebro. – Naruto puxou o bastão de novo.

- VOCÊ É MEU AMIGO! DEVIA ME DEFENDER!

Temari se virou pra Hinata de sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu não tenho nada contra você, Bela Adormecida, mas se isso ficar sério, a coisa vai ficar feia pro teu lado.

- Que medo. – Hinata falou com cara de tédio. Temari levantou a outra sobrancelha. A morena gritou e pulou atrás de Shikamaru. A loira crispou os lábios. Kankurou chegou com um balde de pipoca.

- E aí, o que eu perdi?

- Fica no meu lugar. – ela pediu. Ele fez uma cara de confusão, mas largou a pipoca no chão e botou as mãos sobre os olhos de Gaara. Ela se virou pra Hinata. – Eu avisei, pirralha. – ela estalou as juntas dos dedos. Hinata soltou um berro e saiu correndo pra se esconder atrás de Neji.

- Sem violência, garotas! Lembre-se, estamos aqui para resolver nossas diferenças através da comunicação. – Temari parou de correr e andou até Naruto e Sasuke, que passavam o bastão de um pro outro.

- Amigo da onça!

- Loiro de uma figa!

- Filho da puta!

- Puto!

- Vocês dois são putos, um pelo outro! Agora me dá essa merda! – ela agarrou o bastão. Os dois automaticamente ficaram um do lado do outro, ombro com ombro, segurando um pedaço do bastão cada um com uma mão.

- Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, minha filha, nós temos que resolver nossas diferenças.

- É, larga o bastão e ninguém se machuca!

- Bem, eu tenho que comunicar àquelazinha que ela vai apanhar.

- Ela quem?

- A Hyuuga.

- Por que você quer bater no Neji?

- Não no Neji! Na Hinata! Você não me ouviu falar 'ela'? – Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Naquela família, dá igual.

- SENSEI!

- Não posso fazer nada, eles estão com o bastão.

- POR QUE VOCÊ QUER BATER NA HINA-CHAN? – Naruto gritou, jogando os braços pra cima. Kiba chegou com um encontrão de futebol americano, empurrando-o no chão substituindo-o segurando o bastão.

- Perdeu, playboy! Ino, vem aqui! Vamos resolver nossas diferenças!

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar pra você, seu cachorro! Mas como eu tenho que xingar a Sakura, eu vou precisar do bastão...

- Ei! Dá isso aqui! Eu tenho que falar pra Hinata como eu sinto muito! – Tenten gritou, pulando no bolinho que agarrava o bastão.

- E eu tenho que saber que história é essa de você ficando com o Naruto e pedindo desculpa pra Hinata por isso! – Neji se juntou.

- Espera aí! Eu e o Sasuke tínhamos assuntos pra resolver! – Naruto gritou, se levantando.

- Me dá isso aqui! – cada um puxava de um lado. Gai começou a ficar nervoso.

- Isso não está certo! Não é assim que se usa! Tem que falar um de cada vez! E não puxem ele desse jeito, assim vai que...

CRACK!

- ...Brar.

Todos voaram pra trás e caíram de bunda no chão da força que faziam ao puxar, cada um com um pedaço na mão. Voou glitter cor de laranja pelo ar.

- Ei... Agora todo mundo tem um vibrador da Amizade! – Sakura falou batendo palmas. – Chouji, o que você estava falando sobre o arroz?

- A grega! E também tem pra acompanhar...

- Temari, já posso soltar? – Kankurou reclamou, espiando a pipoca a seus pés. Ela se levantou arregaçando as mangas.

- Ainda não que agora o pau vai comer.

Gai olhou para os pedaços destruídos e abandonados de seu precioso bastão da palavra, lágrimas rolando por sua face. Lee tentava consolá-lo. E na sua frente levantava um montinho de poeira e a multidão gritando "BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!".

Dez minutos depois, Gai invadiu a sala da diretora, atirou os pedaços do bastão da palavra no chão aos pés de Kakashi e saiu correndo chorando.

- EU DESISTO! ELES SÃO MONSTROS! MONSTROS! WAAAAH! EU ESCOLHO AS 500 VOLTAS QUAQUER DIA! NA VERDADE, TROCA ISSO PRA MIL! EU NUNCA MAIS VOU LIDAR COM ADOLESCENTES! NUNCA MAIS! WAAAAH!

- o.o – todos.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Tsunade perguntou sorridente. Kakashi suspirou, fechando o livro e guardando-o.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que trabalhar. Oh, vida... Justo agora que a Maria Adelaide ia descobrir que Joana Joaquina era sua meia-irmã do mal que roubou Mário Jorge dela. – ele parou ao ver os colegas olhando-o estranho. – Ééé, deixa pra lá. Diretora, eu vou precisar de folhas de bananeira, duas lonas, as cordas na sala da Anko, umas vendas e permissão pra usar o pátio interno.

oOoOo

Kakashi parou na frente da turma, com os óculos na ponta do nariz e a mão no bolso do paletó, pronto pra puxar seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise. Ele olhou pra aura negra que envolvia um certo grupo e suspirou. Ah, álcool. Uma benção e uma maldição. Tão magnífico na noite anterior e tão cachorra na manhã seguinte. Ah, bem, ele ia dar um jeito nisso, porque ele estava muito acostumado a lidar com manhãs seguintes e ressacas do capeta e ele se compadeceu dos pobres.

Ou porque isso estava parecendo um capítulo de "Corcel Encarnado" e ele faria o papel do _suave_ Professor Miguel Afonso Cortés, com sua voz de barítono e olhos semi-cerrados e jeito de pegador. Yeah, Miguel Afonso era o cara.

- Meus alunos. – ele começou em um tom grave e rouco. – Chegou à minha atenção que vocês não estão...

- Que diabos aconteceu com a sua voz, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto interrompeu.

- o.ô O que?

- Você tá doente? Retirou as amídalas?

- Er...

- Tem razão, Naruto. – Ino emendou. – Ele não parece muito bem.

- Agora que você falou, os olhos dele tão meio fechados, né? – Tenten observou, estreitando os olhos pra ver melhor.

- Acho que ele vai espirrar. – Kiba acrescentou.

- Ou vai ver ele tá com febre! – Sakura sugeriu.

- Ah, pobrezinho do senhor, sensei! – Tenten falou cheia de pena.

- É, todo perebento e tendo que dar aula... – Neji acrescentou.

- PEREBENTO? Ò.Ó

- O senhor pode ir pra enfermaria se quiser... – Temari sugeriu.

- É, sensei. Ninguém vai te dedurar pra Satanás, quer dizer, Tsunade...

- CHEGA! ò.ó – parando com a voz e os olhos. – Vamos começar!

- Ué, ele ta bem?

- Ele só queria fazer a gente sentir pena!

- Que feio, sensei! Um homem adulto fazer chantagem emocional... – bate com a mão na testa.

- Eu não recebo o suficiente pra isso... É, tudo bem, sou terrível. Agora, vamos começar!

Ele soprou em um apito igual ao que Gai sempre carregava no pescoço (mas era um novo, porque né... Ninguém quer botar a boca no mesmo lugar em que o Gai botou). Todos taparam os ouvidos. Kakashi sorriu impressionado.

- E não é que funciona? Agora vamos todos prestar atenção que vai ser divertido!

- Essa eu quero ver ¬¬ - Neji resmungou.

- É o seguinte! Essa brincadeira se chama Náufrago!

- o.o

- Vamos imaginar que vocês estavam em um avião.

- Por que a gente estava num avião? – Naruto cortou.

- Porque vocês estavam de férias.

- Weee! Férias! – ele gritou feliz.

- ¬¬ É, férias. Então vocês estavam sentados no avião...

- E pra onde a gente tava indo?

- Visakhapatnam.

- o.o – geral.

- Então vocês estavam de férias, em um avião, indo para Visakhapatnam, quando...

- Onde é que fica Visakhapatnam?

- Índia.

- E pra que diabos a gente tá indo pra Índia?

- Porque eles tem uma cultura exótica interessante e praias lindas.

- Mas eles comem cachorro lá! – Ino disse com nojo.

- AKAMARU! – Kiba gritou em terror. – Eu não vou pra Índia!

- Então pra onde a gente vai?

- Podemos ir pro Marrocos! – Temari sugeriu.

- Mas é um deserto! – Sakura falou com uma careta.

- Eu sei.

- Saudades de casa. – Kankurou suspirou e a irmã concordou. Kakashi massageou as têmporas em irritação.

- Ei, podem prestar atenção?

- Vamos pra China! – Tenten falou. – Eles tem a muralha!

- Que China, o que! Eles também comem cachorro! Eu não vou pra nenhum lugar onde comam cachorro! – Kiba afirmou veementemente.

- Ooou! – Kakashi chamou.

- Podemos ir pra Paris! – Ino gritou com corações nos olhos. – Cidade do Amor!

- Uh, uh! Podemos ir pra Itália! Hello, massas! – Naruto sugeriu e bateu palmas com Chouji.

- Não! Podemos...

- NÃO IMPORTA PRA ONDE O AVIÃO VAI PORQUE ELE VAI CAIR! – o professor gritou enfim.

- AAAAOOOOH! o0o – todos arfaram em terror.

- AI MEU DEUS! POR QUEEE?

- EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

- EU SOU LINDO DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

- Eles se deram conta de que eles não estão realmente no avião? – Temari sussurrou pra Shikamaru. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu desisti de tentar entender. – ele parou, franziu as sobrancelhas pensativamente, e depois perguntou. – Por que a brincadeira se chama Náufrago se estávamos em um avião, e não em um navio?

- CALMA! CALMA! – Kakashi tentou tranqüilizar os jovens dando piti.

- WAAAAA! E EU GASTEI METADE DA MINHA VIDA NA ESCOLA! – Naruto chorou, puxando os cabelos.

- OI, PAREM DE GRITAR!

- Ah, bem. Pelo menos eu curti a vida. – Sakura falou, botando os óculos escuros.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU VOU MORRER SOLTEIRA! – Ino gritou, enterrando a cara no ombro de Tenten.

- PAREM DE BERRAR! VOCÊS SOBREVIVERAM!

- o0o SOBREVIVEMOS?

- Sim! Jesus ¬¬

- Sobrevivemos! 9o9 – Naruto agarrou os ombros de Kiba e os sacudiu.

- Sai de mim, criatura! – o moreno reclamou.

- Eu não vou morrer solteira! – Ino comemorou.

- Eu não posso morrer antes de passar meus genes de perfeição adiante... – Sasuke disse com uma cara séria.

- E como você pretende fazer isso se você gosta de homem? – Ino perguntou.

- BAAAAAH! – a turma inteira debochou.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DE HOMEM! – ele gritou, vermelho. Ino levantou o punho pra Shikamaru bater.

- Tá vingado, irmãozinho.

- Já falei que eu não sou seu irmão. ¬¬ - ele olhou pros dois lados e quando ninguém tava olhando, bateu de punhos com ela. – Mas obrigado, mesmo assim. – ele murmurou. Temari deu tapinhas em seu ombro.

- ATENÇÃO AQUI QUE EU NÃO TERMINEI! – Kakashi gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Vocês sobreviveram, sim. Mas o avião caiu no meio DO MATO!

- o0o Waooooh!

- Sim, e na queda, metade de vocês ficaram CEGOS! – ele berrou dramaticamente, apontando pra metade da turma.

- O0O O QUEEEE?

- E a outra metade PERDEU AS MÃOS! – ele apontou pra outra metade.

- NÃÃÃO T.T

- AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS! O QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER? – Naruto gritou desesperado, olhando pras próprias mãos.

- EU ACABEI DE FAZER AS UNHAS! – Ino reclamou.

- Eu acho que já sei quem ficou cego. – Kiba debochou olhando pra Neji. Ele e Kankuro riram, batendo as mãos. Neji olhou feio pra eles.

- Cara, vocês vão pro inferno. – Tenten falou balançando a cabeça.

- Peraí, eu estou cega ou perdi as mãos? – Sakura perguntou.

- Você já vai descobrir. Metade de vocês pega essas cordas... E a outra metade essas vendas aí no chão.

Todo mundo voou pro chão pra tentar pegar o que eles achavam melhor. Sakura e Ino se estapearam por uma corda, enquanto Tenten pegou uma de cada e ofereceu as duas pra Hinata escolher. Temari e Shikamaru ficaram de fora, olhando para o montinho no chão pensando em rotas de fuga. Naruto pegou a venda. Sasuke pegou a corda. Os outros meio que só tentaram não ser pisoteados e pegar o que desse.

- Tá bem, tá bem, já chega! Agora vocês! – Kakashi apontou pra uma das metades da turma – Chega pro lado, vocês são time 1. E vocês que sobraram são time 2.

- Beleza! – Naruto gritou, jogando as mãos para cima.

- CALMA AÍ, NAMIKAZE! NÃO TERMINEI! – o professor olhou pra eles com uma cara malvada. – Metade de vocês está cego e a outra metade não tem as mãos, lembra?

- o.o Ah é.

- Então... Vocês com a venda, façam dupla com vocês que tem a corda. Quem tá com a venda amarra nos olhos de quem tá com a corda, e vocês com a corda, amarrem as mãos do seu companheiro para trás.

A turma se olhou meio desconfiada, mas se separou em duplas e fez o que o professor mandou. Shikamaru e Temari ficaram juntos, ela olhou pra venda em suas mãos e fez uma cara maliciosa enquanto amarrava-a nele. Gaara e Kankurou fizeram dupla, mas assim que o professor se distraiu, saíram do meio do pátio e foram ser torcida pra Temari no telhado. Ino saiu correndo e amarrou a mão da primeira pessoa que passou pela frente só para evitar Kiba, e para sua mais "feliz" surpresa, acabou ficando de dupla com Sakura. As duas bufaram e ficaram a um metro de distância para não se matarem. Quando viu que Ino já tinha dupla, Kiba ficou de dupla com Shino, afinal de contas, ele sempre andava de óculos escuros, devia saber andar por aí com uma venda nos olhos, né? Tenten agarrou o braço de Hinata e implorou para elas ficarem de dupla, e a outra só deu de ombros e fingiu que não ligava, a morena quase chorou de felicidade e amarrou a venda ao redor dos olhos. Naruto e Sasuke tiveram que ficar um com o outro, porque todos já tinham duplas. Os dois se lançaram olhares desconfiados e lentamente olharam para baixo. Naruto estava com a venda. Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Ele estava fodido. Neji tinha pegado a corda. Ele deu uma olhada para quem ainda não tinha dupla. Ou era Chouji, com quem ele nunca falava muito e tinha altas possibilidades de não guiar ele direito e fazê-lo dar de cara numa árvore, ou era Lee.

Ele automaticamente andou até Chouji e esticou a corda para amarrar suas mãos.

E para Lee sobrou um pobre "civil" forever alone que tinha tido o azar de ter amigos em número ímpar que fizeram dupla um com o outro. O pobre aluno olhou apavorado para o garoto super animado e quase saiu correndo na direção oposta. Kakashi o segurou pela gola e o empurrou na direção de Lee que começou a atacá-lo com perguntas sobre sua vida e ofertas de amizade eterna.

- Eu tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês já devem ter se dado conta do que vocês devem fazer, mas para aqueles que ainda não entenderam... – o professor lançou um olhar significativo para Naruto - O seu objetivo é montar uma barraca o mais rápido possível e entrarem todos dentro dela antes do outro time.

- E como é que a gente vai fazer isso? – Sakura perguntou, tentando botar as mãos na cintura, apenas para se dar conta de que não conseguia com elas amarradas. Kakashi abriu um sorrisinho.

- Isso é problema de vocês.

- Mas... Mas... Vai levar uma década! – Tenten reclamou.

- Eu posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro... – ele disse displicentemente, puxando seu mais novo Icha Icha ("presente" de Gai) e sentando em um banco do pátio. - E... COMECEM!

Todos ficaram olhando pra ele com cara de bunda. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ninguém se mexeu. Ele suspirou e pegou o apito. Deu uma assoprada de morrer que fez todos levarem as mãos aos ouvidos (bem, quem podia) e berrou.

- RÁPIDO, SOLDADOS! VOCÊS ESTÃO NO MEIO DO MATO, TEM UMA TEMPESTADE SE APROXIMANDO! SE VOCÊS NÃO ACHAREM ABRIGO VÃO TODOS MORRER!

- WAAAAAAH! – todos saíram correndo como baratas tontas pelo pátio, as partes não vendadas das duplas correndo atrás tentando fazer com que os outros fossem para o lado certo. Kakashi pegou o livrinho de novo.

- Assim está melhor. Deixa eu ver onde eu parei... Ah, é. Maria Adelaide entra na sala... E dá de cara com Mário Jorge aos beijos com Joana Joaquina! OOOH!

Enquanto isso, os times faziam seu melhor.

- Vamos botar ordem nessa joça. – Shikamaru falou, reunindo-se com Temari, embora ele estivesse achando que era o time inteiro.

- Er... – ela tentou avisá-lo do fato de que era a única ali, mas ele continuou sem prestar atenção.

- Nós vamos achar duas árvores perto uma da outra, jogar uma lona por cima de cada galho, fazendo uma tenda, e nos enfiarmos todos dentro!

- Er... Maru...

- Sakura e Ino, vocês podem achar as cordas! Sasuke e Naruto, vão pegar as folhas de bananeira...

- Shikamaru.

- Kiba e Shino podem achar as árvores...

- Shika, eles não...

- E a Hinata e a Tenten podem amarrar as cordas. A Tenten parece o tipo de pessoa que é boa com nós. Acho que ela já foi escoteira.

- Amor! – ela gritou. Ele parou de falar no mesmo instante, olhando para a direção geral que ela poderia estar, lentamente ficando mais vermelho. – Isso calou a boca dele. Eles não estão ouvindo, Shikamaru.

- Aaaaah... – ele gaguejou.

- NARA! – ela deu uma ombrada nele.

- Ah, é. Certo! Ô TIME! JUNTA AQUI! – ele berrou pros outros, que continuaram correndo por aí feito idiotas. – TIME! Ô CACETA, DÁ PRA JUNTAR AQUI, PORRA? – ele berrou de novo. Ninguém nem deu bola. Ele suspirou. – Tem. – ela fez uma cara de deixa comigo.

- Ô CAMBADA DE IMBECIS! REPORTAR AO SEU GENERAL AGORA! – ela gritou. Todo mundo parou de correr, e se encolheu de medo dela, correndo até onde eles estavam. Ela lançou um olhar convencido para o, eh, namorado? Mesmo que ele estivesse vendado.

- Você está me olhando com uma cara de convencida, não está? – ele perguntou.

- Aaahaaam.

- Soldado Namikaze-Uzumaki se apresentando, senhora! – Naruto berrou, tentando prestar continência com as mãos amarradas e terminando por bater os dois punhos na nuca.

- Narutooo! Seu filho da puta, onde é que você está? Onde é que eu estou? – Sasuke perguntou, andando perdido a cinco metros de distância.

- Oops. – o loiro falou sem graça, correndo até onde ele estava e o empurrando até a reunião.

- Okay! Essa é a nossa estratégia: Vamos jogar a lona por cima de dois galhos de árvore e amarrá-la com as cordas, forrar o chão com as folhas de bananeira e nos enfiar todos embaixo da tenda.

- Entendido!

- Sakura e Ino, procurem as cordas e tragam elas aqui.

- Tá bem...

- Aieee, onde é que eu to pisando?

- Isso aí foi o Shino.

- Ops. Malz, Shino.

- Naruto e Sasuke, vocês ficam com as folhas. Neji e Chouji tragam a lona. Kiba e Shino, procurem árvores com galhos perto um do outro. Tenten e Hinata, fiquem perto pra amarrar as cordas, tirem as coisas do caminho pra sabotar o outro time.

- Você é maaau... Eu gosto. – Tenten disse se levantando direito. – Pra onde eu vou Hinata?

- Em frente. – Hinata falou, Tenten saiu andando dando de cara com uma árvore.

- Ai! – todos fizeram careta de dor, os sem venda, isto é.

- Oops. – Hinata disse sem emoção.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, acho que vi uma corda logo ali... Vire à esquerda. – Tenten virou e deu de cara com outra árvore.

- AI!

- Desculpe, não vi a árvore. – Hinata falou olhando pras unhas.

- Tudo bem... T.T Era uma corda?

- Nããão, era uma pedra. Acho que vi algo ali mais adiante.

- AI! AI! AI!

- Pobre Tenten. o.o

- Me lembra de nunca, nunca deixar a Hinata brava.

- Vamos, Shino! Vira de costas, três passos à frente e um à esquerda! – Kiba se afastou com Shino, procurando galhos de árvores.

- VAMOS GANHAR ESSA PORRA, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto gritou, saindo correndo.

- NARUTO! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI, SEU PUTO! – Sasuke berrou, se afastando a passos muito lentos.

- Oops. – Naruto voltou correndo, rindo e tentando coçar a cabeça em embaraço, mas desistindo quando lembrou que estavam amarradas. – Foi mal. Vam'bora, Sasuke. Segue em frente.

- Você tá vendo a lona? – Neji perguntou pra Chouji.

- Não, deve estar escondida, vamos mais pra lá.

- Direções?

- Siga em frente, levante o pé, cuidado com o buraco, continua...

- Que combinação estranha... – Temari comentou vendo os dois funcionarem direitinho, depois se virou pra Shikamaru.

- E a gente?

- A gente... Senta e coordena.

- ...Tudo bem por mim!

Enquanto isso, as duplas se viravam para cumprir suas missões. Tenten e Hinata tentavam achar cordas perto do ponto de encontro.

- Ta vendo alguma corda, Hinata? - Tenten perguntou, braços estendidos na frente pra tentar se proteger de outra batida de cara na árvore.

- Acho que tem uma ali na frente. - ela disse em tom inocente, mas nem olhando pra frente.

- Ótimo! Onde?

- Ah, logo ali. Na direita.

- Direita. Okay. - Hinata olhou pra cima finalmente e viu que Tenten ia achar a árvore.

- Oh, pode baixar os braços, não tem nada à direita. - Tenten hesitou por um segundo, mas finalmente baixou os braços, porque ela era uma menina de bom coração que acreditava nas pessoas. E deu com tudo de cara na árvore.

- Hinata! Você disse que não tinha nada à direita!

- Eu quis dizer a minha direita.

- Aaaaarg!

Sakura e Ino tinham começado a procurar a lona, e ao mesmo tempo uma guerra de comentários passivo-agressivos.

- Ai, vai demorar? - Sakura reclamou.

- Bem, se alguém não tivesse dado uma de puta e ficado com o Neji então talvez nós não estivéssemos aqui!

- Bem, se alguém não tivesse aberto a bocona e começado um barraco no meio de aula talvez o professor não tivesse nos mandado pra sala da diretora e talvez ela não tivesse nos mandado fazer terapia de grupo.

- É dinâmica. E talvez se alguém pusesse um pouco mais de esforço nessa coisa nós teríamos terminado já.

- Bem, eu tenho certeza que se a dupla desse alguém tivesse um pouco menos de água oxigenada na cabeça e mais neurônios ela estaria fazendo um trabalho bem melhor!

- Ah, você TÃO não disse isso!

- Ah, eu TÃO disse!

- Chega! Isso é guerra, testuda!

- Pode mandar, porca!

As duas voaram uma pra cima da outra, ou pelo menos tentaram. Sakura não tinha mão e Ino não via onde ela estava mirando. Ela deu alguns tapas no ar enquanto Sakura passava os braços pra frente por cima da cabeça, e aí finalmente elas se atracaram nos cabelos uma da outra. Kakashi levantou a cabeça, deu uma olhadinha nas duas, e voltou pro seu livrinho. Elas ainda eram novas demais pra ter uma cat fight que interessasse ele. Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Naruto estavam tendo um pouquinho de problema trabalhando em equipe.

- Naruto? Naruto pra onde eu tenho que ir?

- Aaaah, ei, eu acho que eu to vendo folhas de bananeira! Vamos lá! - ele saiu correndo sozinho.

- Lá aonde, Naruto? Volta aqui! NARUTO! SEU FILHO DA PUTA! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHO! - Sasuke parou no meio do pátio. - E agora? Onde é que eu to? - ele tateou o chão à volta com os pés, e estendeu os braços pra não esbarrar em nada. Muito lentamente, ele começou a se arrastar para frente. Uma hora ele ia esbarrar em alguém. Naruto podia enxergar, mas ele estava com um problema diferente.  
- Ei, temeeee! Eu achei! Eu achei as folhas de bananeira! Agora a gente só tem que levar isso pro Shikamaru e a Temari! - ele deu passos confiantes adiante, e se abaixou pra pegar as folhas. Ele tentou levar a mão à frente, mas a outra veio junto. Ele tentou de novo, e acabou se desequilibrando. Ele ficou de pé direito. Agora era pessoal. Ele tentou passar os braços pra frente por cima da cabeça, mas quase deslocou o ombro. Então ele teve uma ideia. Virou de costas, se inclinou pra trás, e colocou as mãos na direção das folhas.

- Dá licença, dá licença, ganhadores passando! - Kiba gritou, passando voando com Shino do lado marchando em sincronia, bem na frente de Naruto.

- Woah! - ele se desequilibrou, mas não tinha como abrir os braços pra se estabilizar, e voou pro chão em cima das folhas. - VAI SE FODER, KIBA! E... Pelo menos eu caí no macio. Quero ver eu levantar agora... Uhm... Engraçado, to com a sensação que eu esqueci alguma coisa... - ele congelou no mesmo lugar. - O Sasuke! Putaquepariu! - ele se levantou aos trancos e barrancos e saiu correndo pra tentar achar a dupla.

Neji e Chouji estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho, na real. Eles tinham conseguido trabalhar juntos e tinham pegado um bolo de cordas. Já estavam até levando elas pra onde Shikamaru e Temari estavam. Bons meninos. O mesmo não podia ser dito de Sakura e Ino, que estavam agora rolando pelo chão, ainda puxando os cabelos uma da outra.

- Isso foi por pintar meu poodle de rosa na 4a série! - Ino deu um puxão numa mecha de cabelo.

- Fala sério! Você tava comigo, e o único motivo pelo qual você ficou brava foi por ter sido rosa e não roxo! E isso aqui é por ter pegado a minha blusa emprestada e ter devolvido ela picotada! - outro puxão.

- Hello! Eu não picotei, eu customizei! Ficou bem melhor, você usa ela até hoje! Isso aqui é por ter usado todo o meu delineador que eu comprei com três meses de mesada naquela loja carésima do shopping!

- Eu já disse! Vazou na minha bolsa! Foi sem querer! Isso aqui, no entanto, foi muito por querer! - Sakura deu um puxão especialmente forte.

- AAAI! Sua... Sua cachorra!

- Olha quem fala! Quem enfiou a língua na garganta do menino-cão?

- Quer PARAR de ficar me lembrando? Foi um momento de fraqueza!

- Ah, foi? Como aquela vez na 8ª série quando você ficou com o menino que eu gostava?

- Quem? O Yuki? Você disse que não gostava mais dele!

- Claro que eu disse! Mas você devia saber que eu tava mentindo!

- E como eu ia adivinhar? Você trocava de paixonite como eu troco de roupa!

- Você tinha a obrigação de saber!

- Por que, porra?

- Porque você é a minha melhor amiga, sua imbecil! - Ino parou de puxar os cabelos dela.

- Sério?

- Sério. Porra, quem é que me conhece desde os 5 anos de idade? Quem é que me ensinou a estufar o peito e bater pé e dar barraco? Quem é que apanhava comigo em todas as furadas que eu me metia? Você é a minha melhor amiga, sua besta.

- Awww, Kura, essa é a coisa mais bonita que você já me disse! Você também é minha melhor amiga, sua vadia testuda!

- Awww, vem aqui, sua burra oxigenada! - elas saíram de cima uma da outra e se abraçaram.

- Agora vamos achar essa lona e vencer essa bagaça.

As duas se apoiaram mais ou menos uma na outra e conseguiram se levantar, e começaram a procurar a lona, trabalhando bem juntas, porque afinal, se elas conseguiram bater uma na outra, uma amarrada e a outra vendada, achar uma lona era fichinha. Hinata e Tenten, entretanto, ainda estavam a um passo atrás.

- Pra onde eu tenho que ir, Hinata?

- Siga em frente. - ela disse olhando para um passarinho numa árvore.

- TENTEN! HINATA! VOLTEM PRA CÁ! VAMOS COMEÇAR A MONTAR A TENDA! - Temari gritou.

- Vamos lá! Pra onde eles estão, Hinata?

- Ah, só vire pra trás e continue andando.

- Ok! - Tenten girou 180 graus, e tropeçou direto numa raiz de árvore, só não caindo de cara no chão porque por um milagre dos céus conseguiu se equilibrar no último minuto. Ela se endireitou e pela primeira vez durante aquela tarde, a culpa deu lugar à raiva. - Qual é o seu problema?!

- Ah, eu esqueci de avisar. Aí tem uma raiz.

- Você esqueceu coisa nenhuma! Todo esse tempo, você me fez bater de cara de propósito! Só de raiva por o que aconteceu ontem à noite! Hinata, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não fiz por mal!

- Hunft! – ela deu de ombros e virou a cara.

- Nem me venha com esses hunfts! É verdade! Você sabe que é verdade! Você tá puta porque eu fiquei com o amor da sua vida! – Hinata soltou um gritinho, olhando pros dois lados para ver se alguém tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Ela ficou vermelha, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto em embaraço.

- Não fala tão alto!

- Ai, Hinata! Como se tivesse uma pessoa no mundo que não soubesse que você gosta do Naruto! – Tenten gritou, jogando as mãos pro alto em frustração. Um dos colegas de aula parou de guiar a amiga vendada e olhou pra elas de boca aberta.

- Sério? Uau! Espera até a Karin saber disso! – ele saiu andando.

- Não! Espera! – a morena vendada gritou, mas o garoto já tinha ido embora e ela não tinha como segui-lo com a venda nos olhos. Ela se virou para onde achava que Hinata estava e sorriu sem graça. – Eh, desculpe por isso também, hehe.

- HUNFT! – Hinata bufou e se virou para sair andando.

- Ei, espera, Hinata! Foi mal! Fala comigo! Hinataaa! Desculpa! Eu sou sua amiga! Não me abandona! T.T Eu não sei onde eu to indo! Volta aqui! – ela foi choramingando tentando seguir o barulho dos passos da outra.

- TENTEN! VEM AQUI! PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ! – Temari gritou da árvore que tinha sido elegida ideal por Kiba e Shino.

- MAS EU TO VENDADA! A HINATA SUMIU! – ela reclamou, girando em volta de si mesma. Shikamaru suspirou.

- Vai lá e ajuda ela, Kiba. E alguém tem que ir buscar a Hinata. Quem tá aqui? – Temari olhou em volta.

- Sakura, Ino e Shino.

- Vai você, Shino, você conhece ela melhor. E não vai dar nenhum barraco. Sakura, vai com ele.

- Sim senhor, capitão! – ela bateu os punhos na testa debochadamente e foi guiando o colega para onde eles tinham visto Hinata marchar.

Naruto tinha finalmente achado Sasuke e parecia ter caído a ficha que ele precisava dele pra pegar as folhas de bananeira, e que era por esse motivo que o loiro tinha as mãos amarradas, e não porque era mais um obstáculo que ele tinha que ultrapassar na sua luta para ser o cara mais legal do colégio. Ele guiou o Uchiha, mal e porcamente, até as folhas no chão e o outro se abaixou para pegá-las.

- Quando isso tudo terminar, Naruto, eu vou acabar com a sua raça. Eu vou me vingar por você ter me deixado perdido feito um imbecil no meio do pátio!

- Lá vem você com essa história de vingança! Isso não é saudável, Sasuke!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Sabe, você tem esse problema desde criança. Fica berrando por aí que vai se vingar, isso não faz bem, cara! Você devia passar num psiquiatra, sei lá!

- Recomenda algum? – Sasuke perguntou debochado. Naruto deu de ombros.

- Você quer o número do meu? – o moreno parou o que estava fazendo.

- Você tem um psiquiatra?

- Siiiim! Lembra quando eu era pequeno e aquele assistente maluco do meu pai tentou me sequestrar? Pois é, meus pais acharam que eu ia ficar traumatizado, então me botaram num psiquiatra.

- Peraí, peraí, você foi quase sequestrado quando criança? Eu nunca soube disso!

- É, bem, ele era meio burro, tinha uma tendência a dar gargalhadas maléficas e uma mania de drama, ele nem conseguiu me tirar da prefeitura antes dos seguranças pegarem ele. Então não deu nada n.n

- Mesmo assim. Deve ter sido assustador pra você, eu ainda tenho medo do Orochimaru me sequestrar e eu tenho dezessete anos.

- Cara, tem gente adulta que tem medo do Orochimaru sequestrar elas. E eu nem notei o que tava acontecendo na hora, então, sem traumas. Mas descobriram que eu sou hiperativo e tenho déficit de atenção e, então eu acho que eu ter sido sequestrado foi bom, não é estranho? OLHA, UM BESOURO!

- Você é hiperativo? Tipo, diagnosticado?

- Claro! Você nunca me viu tomando remédio?

- ...Esse é você medicado?

- Já terminou com as folhas?

- Já. – Sasuke amontoou as folhas no braço e se endireitou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. – Parece que eu to esquecendo alguma coisa...

- O que?

- Não sei... Talvez... Eu não tava bravo com você?

- Você tá sempre bravo comigo, Sasuke.

- É, isso é verdade.

- OLHA! ELES MONTARAM A LONA! – Naruto berrou e saiu correndo adiante.

- NARUTO! NARUTO, VOLTA AQUI! EU LEMBREI! LEMBREI! EU VOU ME VINGAR, NARUTO! VOLTA AQUI!

Kiba não teve problemas pra achar Tenten, ela continuava andando em círculos no meio do pátio. Ele a guiou de volta para a "base", direito dessa vez, sem desvios para bater de cara em árvores. Quando eles chegaram, Shino e Sakura estavam empurrando uma Hinata emburrada.

- Tá, estamos quase todos aqui. O Naruto e o Sasuke devem estar chegando, o Neji e o Chouji foram espionar o outro time, Hinata guia a Tenten enquanto... – a menina virou a cara e bufou. Tenten largou as cordas.

- AH NÃO! NÃO VEM BUFAR PRA CIMA DE MIM! EU TO CANSADA, HINATA! EU PASSEI O DIA INTEIRO CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ IMPLORANDO POR PERDÃO! AGORA VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME ESCUTAR! E NÃO ADIANTA VIRAR ESSA CARA! – ela gritou.

- Er... Tenten? – Shikamaru tentou interromper e lembrá-la do trabalho que tinha que fazer, mas ela não estava nem aí.

- CALMA AÊ, POMBINHO! AGORA EU TO FALANDO! – ela berrou. O gênio suspirou.

- Shino, Kiba, você podem...?

- É, é, to sabendo... – os dois assumiram a função.

- Vão ajudar. – Temari falou pra Sakura e Ino.

- Vamos nessa, porca, vamos dar uns nós. Do jeito que seu cabelo está, não deve ser problema pra você.

- Iiiih, olha quem fala, urso do cabelo duro.

- PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ! EU ESTAVA BÊBADA E COM DOR DE COTOVELO! EU AGARREI O PRIMEIRO MENINO QUE PASSOU! EU NEM VI QUEM ERA! NA REAL, SE A INO NÃO TIVESSE DITO QUE ERA ELE, EU NEM TERIA FICADO SABENDO! – pela primeira vez Hinata parecia interessada.

- Você não tinha dito nada sobre dor de cotovelo ainda. – ela disse baixinho. Tenten desinflou na mesma hora.

- O QUE? Eu disse dor de cotovelo? – ela riu nervosamente, todos disseram que sim. – Hehe, eu não quis dizer dor de cotovelo, eu quis dizer ciúme. – ela arregalou os olhos debaixo da venda. – NÃO! INVEJA! – ela engoliu em seco – Eu quis dizer inveja! Porque a Sakura pegou alguém, não ciúme, hehe, por que eu teria ciúmes do Neji? Pfff! Que hilário! Nunca ia acontecer! Era inveja, com certeza.

- Todo seu, meu amor, ele não beija tão bem assim. – Sakura falou displicentemente. Ino praticamente pulou nela pela chance da fofoca.

- Sériooo?

- É, ele ficava ajeitando o cabelo e empurrando minha mão pra longe. Acho que ele não queria que enredasse. – ela disse pensativamente. – O que me leva a minha próxima regra pessoal! A partir de agora, só fico com caras de cabelo curto!

- Eu tenho cabelo curto. – Kiba declarou como quem não quer nada.

- E pulgas. – ela alfinetou. Ele se encolheu no cantinho para lamber as feridas.

- Bem, meu cabelo é comprido! – Shikamaru falou desinteressadamente. Temari se virou pra ele com uma aura assassina. – E, eu tenho dona! – ele acrescentou rapidamente. – É, eu não estou disponível! Definitivamente. Nem quero estar. De forma alguma. He... He... Você tá me fuzilando, não tá? – ele quase choramingou.

- Sim. – ela disse entre dentes.

- Podemos voltar pro MEU PROBLEMA? – Tenten gritou.

- CHEGUEEEEEI! – Naruto berrou, correndo com um sorrisão até eles. – Achamos as folhas!

- E cadê elas? – Kiba perguntou. O loiro parou subitamente.

- MERDA! SASUKE! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – ele saiu correndo de volta.

- Sinceramente, Hinata, eu não sei o que você vê nesse idiota. – Tenten falou balançando a cabeça. – Mas ele é todo seu! Totalmente! E eu realmente sinto muito por te magoar, você é minha melhor amiga, não quero estragar nossa amizade por isso. – Hinata respirou fundo, parecendo incerta.

- Eu não sei, Tenten... Você me magoou muito e eu não sei se posso perdoar uma traição dessas...

- Você ficou com o namorado da Temari.

- É claro que eu te perdoo, T-chan! Você é minha melhor amiga! – Hinata sorriu, se aproximando dela pra que a com as mãos livres pudesse abraçá-la.

- AWWW! – Ino fez, sorrindo pras duas.

- Cena comovente... – Temari falou com um sorriso. Depois começou a gritar. – MEXAM ESSAS BUNDAS GORDAS SUAS MOCINHAS INÚTEIS! VÃO TRABALHAR! O OUTRO TIME TAMBÉM TÁ TERMINANDO! CORRAM, CORRAM, CORRAM! – as duas recém reconciliadas amigas finalmente começaram a trabalhar juntas.

Naruto não demorou a voltar com Sasuke ao seu lado carregando as folhas. E Neji e Chouji voltaram correndo apressando todos porque o outro time não estava muito atrás. Todos ajudaram a botar as folhas no chão da "barraca" e a jogar algumas por cima do "telhado" enquanto Tenten amarrava tudo. Quando Shikamaru e Temari declararam a construção decente, todos correram a se enfiar dentro. Isso provou ser um desafio, já que eles não eram poucos.

- AI MEU PÉ!

- Foi mal! AI! AGORA FOI O MEU!

- Karma, baby.

- CALA A BOCA!

- OOOW! ALGUÉM ENFIOU UM COTOVELO NAS MINHAS COSTELAS!

- PARA DE RECLAMAR, PELO MENOS NINGUÉM TE DEU UM SOCO NO FÍGADO!

- Que exagero...

- EXAGERO O CACETE! TÁ DOENDO PRA CARALHO!

- Ei! Cuidado o olho!

- VEM AQUI PRA EU TE MOSTRAR!

- PAREM OS DOIS! JÁ TÁ DIFÍCIL RESPIRAR AQUI DENTRO SEM VOCÊS SE ESTAPEANDO!

- EMPURRA, EMPURRA! TÔ ENTRANDO!

- AAAAAI!

- PORRA, CHOUJI!

- Sem comentários.

- TODO MUNDO DENTRO?

- Ooow! Sim!

- Acho que sim.

- Vamos contar.

- SHIKAMARU! DEIXA DE SER BESTA! NÃO TEM TEMPO PRA ISSO!

- Tá, tá, tá...

- E agora?

- Chama a o sensei.

- Kakashi-SENSEEEEI! – todos berraram ao mesmo tempo.

O apito ensurdecedor soou e Kakashi se levantou de seu banco, fechando o livro por um instante. Ele andou até os alunos e parou entre as duas "construções". De um lado tinha o barracão comunitário das crianças problema. Do outro, a lona amarrada entre duas árvores fazendo uma barreira, com folhas de bananeira jogadas em cima e meio amarradas umas nas outras. O último aluno tinha acabado de se atirar pra dentro. Ele andou entre as tendas, com a mão no queixo como se estivesse analisando cada uma.

- Bem, vamos ver... O de vocês é um abrigo, com certeza. Mas vocês parecem meio apertados, não? Será que protegeria todos vocês mesmo ou será que alguém ficaria meio molhado, pegando uma hipotermia e MORRENDO!

- Não! Não, ninguém vai morrer... Nós nos gostamos tanto... – eles se abraçaram em massa.

- Agora vocês... – o professor se virou pros outros. – Vocês não fizeram um trabalho muito bom como abrigo... Embora todos caibam.

- Ei, ei, espera! O problema é espaço? – Shikamaru perguntou, pensando em um jeito de resolver. Temari atropelou ele.

- E se a gente sentar no colo dos meninos? – ela sugeriu. Hinata desmaiou em cima de Tenten. Sakura levantou a mão.

- Eu me ofereço!

- Puta. – Ino disse na cara dela. Kakashi estreitou os olhos.

- Sabaku, você está sugerindo colocar meia dúzia de adolescentes muito hormonais em uma posição altamente sugestionável, que rapidamente se transformaria em desconfortável, causando uma enorme tensão sexual e situações constrangedoras que poderiam vir a dar dicas sobre os possíveis interesses românticos entre esse grupo? – ele perguntou seriamente.

- Uhm... É? – ela disse com uma careta deslavada.

Ele sorriu e levantou o polegar.

- Eu aprovo! Vocês venceram!

- WOOOOOOHOOOOO!

- Claro que ele aprova. – Tenten revirou os olhos.

- GA-NHAMOS! GA-NHAMOS!

- Eu tava contando com a perversão dele. – Temari falou balançando a cabeça com cara de sabe tudo.

- Boa jogada, Tem, boa jogada. – Shikamaru disse com respeito.

- QUEM SÃO OS MELHORES? QUEM? QUEM? PODE DIZER! NÓS SOMOS OS MELHORES!

- TOMEM ESSA, PERDEDORES!

- NAAAA CAAAARAAAA!

- Vocês já podem tirar essas coisas da cara. E desamarrar as mãos. – Kakashi anunciou.

Todos correram aos tropeções e cotoveladas pra fora da tenda e tiraram as vendas e se ajudaram a se desamarrar. A aura maligna de antes parecia ter se dissipado. Todos estavam se abraçando e rindo juntos, debochando do time perdedor que estava saindo do pátio com cabeças baixas. Kiba e Naruto estavam fazendo uma dancinha pornográfica da vitória que fez Tenten espancá-los. Enquanto o Inuzuka estava se contorcendo no chão, Ino se abaixou do seu lado e sorriu.

- Desculpe por ter dito que eu estava com vergonha de você, menino-cão. Na real, você é bem legal.

- Ah, é, okay.

- Okay? Você não vai me pedir desculpa?

- Por quê? Eu não fiz nada errado.

- ORA SEU! – ela se levantou furiosa, erguendo o pé pra pisar nele. Shikamaru e Chouji a seguraram um por cada braço e a levantaram do chão, tirando ela de perto de Kiba.

- Chega, Ino, isso é briga pra outro dia.

- ME LARGUEM! ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO! SEU PUTO!

Kakashi inflou o peito com sensação de dever cumprido. Mais uma vez, Miguel Afonso resolvera o problema de seus queridos alunos, ele salvara o dia com seu charme e carisma que cativa os jovens e...

- Iiih! O sensei tá fazendo aquela cara de novo!

- Acho que ele tá doente mesmo...

- Não é a cara normal de peixe morto dele?

- CALEM A BOCA, SEUS PIRRALHOS INGRATOS! JUNTEM ESSAS TRALHAS E LEVEM ELAS PRA SALA DA ANKO DE UMA VEZ! E SEU EU OUVIR UM PIU EU MANDO TODO MUNDO PRA DETENÇÃO COM O OROCHIMARU E EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELOS ATOS DELE!

É, bem... Pelo menos as coisas voltaram ao normal.

N/A: Lol, finalmente terminei esse capítulo. Deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam. E é melhor vocês continuarem lendo porque pro próximo eu prometo mais um casal! Tchan tchan tchan tcha... Quem será? Quem acertar ganha um challenge!

Até a próximaaa!


	12. AVISO

**Aviso básico!**

Hey, só tenho um aviso rápido pra dar. Eu comecei a pensar um pouquinho mais sério nessa fic (só um pouquinho-zinho lol) e resolvi dar uma ajeitadinha em alguns erros idiotas. Fiz algumas mudanças não muito significativas, só umas coisinhas que eu não me dei conta quando comecei a fic porque eu sou completamente retardada e não levei em consideração que metade dos problemáticos são mais velhos e iam estar uma série acima. Então eu dei uma mexida nas turmas e consertei alguns errinhos, tipo, o ano escolar japonês começa em abril e não em setembro, o Itachi tem 22 anos no início da fic... Essas coisas.

Se alguém estiver a fim de voltar e reler, acho que seria legal, mas se vocês não estiverem com saco pra isso, aqui vão os pontos principais que eu alterei:

- Itachi tem 22 anos, o que seria a idade certa dele no mangá, já que diz no databook que ele tem 21 quando o Sasuke tem 16.

- Temari, Neji, Lee, Tenten e Kankurou estão no 4º ano. Temari e Neji no 4º A, os outros no 4º B.

- O resto do povão tá no 3ºB.

- A Temari tem 19, eu tirei um ano dela porque eu achei que se formar com 20 do ensino médio era foda. Ela perdeu um ano por intercâmbio.

- Ino não é mais exatamente amiga de infância de Sasuke, embora eles sejam amigos. Ela é melhor amiga de infância de Shikamaru e Chouji, porque é assim que deve ser. (Team 10 FTW!)

É basicamente isso, a partir do próximo capítulo eu já vou escrever incluindo essas mudanças. Desculpe pelo transtorno, só tava me incomodando demais essa besteira. Não que vá mudar muito coisa, ainda prometo barracos e risadas.

Obrigada pela atenção e até o próximo!


End file.
